


The Truth Untold (and other lies)

by yourtypicallovestory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Assistant Yoon Jeonghan, Businessman Joshua, CEO Joshua Hong, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humour, JiHan, Jihan are friends at the begining, M/M, progressive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtypicallovestory/pseuds/yourtypicallovestory
Summary: Working for a world famous billionaire sounds like a dream and for Jeonghan it was indeed a walking dream. But things can get complicated when your boss happened to be your best friend for years.Yoon Jeonghan is a twenty-eight years old assistant of no one else than Joshua Hong, a thirty years old billionaire.They are inseparable, but outside of the office no one knows about their friendship. They are only on assistant-boss terms.Will an incident with leaked photos of them being affectionate toward each other break the unbreakable bond that they created?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the main title is from bts song mainly because I was listening to it most of the time as I was writing it, but I feel like it fits here perfectly.  
> This is a new story that I hope you will like and enjoy ^^ I haven't seen much of CEO Jisoo so I decided to break slightly the scheme and make an assistant Jeonghan instead.

 "Jeonghan, bring me those papers in ten!" 

 

 Jeonghan looked up from his laptop and noticed a very familiar figure standing at the door. There he was, Joshua Hong. A billionaire known not only in Asia, but in the whole world. In private, the biggest crackhead humanity had ever seen. 

 He was probably in hurry because he didn't even step in to the office, just peeked enough to show his face. There was a meeting in five minutes, Jeonghan reminded himself, but he didn't remember picking the grey suit for Joshua that he wearing at that moment in the morning, or telling hm to change. Did he stained the navy blue with coffee again? 

 "Of course sir!" he called back after a second and sent the other a small smile "Oh, Mr Hong? Did you spill the coffee on your suit?"

 Joshua's eyes went wide open and blushed, making everyone in the office laugh quietly and Jeonghan smirk proudly as he enjoyed teasing the older a lot. As a boss, Joshua wasn't the strict one, the fact that he became friends with Jeonghan, his secretary and assistant who had been working with him for almost ten years, was the best example.   
 Working for Joshua Hong was like making the biggest dream come true. Of course, it required a big sacrifice from people who were working for him, but he always made sure that no matter what, they had time for themselves and their private lives. He wasn't called a 'gentleman boss' without a reason. And the salary was great too.   
 Jeonghan's job, on the other hand, required even more. He was around Joshua most of the time, sometimes even whole day or week, he had to know his schedule at least half of the year ahead and keep up with  _everything_ Joshua had in his daily plan. But if he weren't good at his job, he wouldn't get so far and watch the new business icon rise. 

 "If I teased Soonyoung like that, he would cut half of my salary. Especially if I did it in front of people he works with." Seokmin looked up from his pile of papers he had to look through and grinned wide, no doubts why he was called 'Sunshine' of the group - his smile took more than half of his face "But again, not everyone has such an amazing boss like you" 

 Jeonghan got to meet Soonyoung once, during a small conference. He didn't seem bad at all, in Seokmin's stories he was portrayed as huge monster that eats children for dinner and drink blood of his enemies as a hobby. In reality he looked like a small, chubby hamster that someone put in suit and told to run a business. After all, Jeonghan got to spend few hours with him, not four years. 

 "Well, I just got super lucky" he smiled back at Seokmin, it was true he indeed got lucky when Joshua told him that he really wanted Jeonghan to stay and work  _with_ him, not _for_ him, as his assistant "I'm also an amazing secretary so it would be Joshua's loss if he fired me" 

 Before Seokmin could throw a snarky remark about him being a brat, Jeonghan's phone started buzzing, which was kind of weird because he was more than sure he didn't have anything to do at that moment. He would ignore the call like he usually does when he knows who is calling, but it was Mr Hong. And no one is not answering his calls, especially when you are his assistant. 

 "Yes, Mr Hong?" Seokmin chuckled in the background because literally everyone in the office knew that behind the professional walls the officials didn't exist at all and they were  _Shua_ and  _Hannie_  

 " _Yoon Jeonghan, may I ask where you are? We literally have a meeting in three."_

"Oh shit! I'm on my way!" 

 Jeonghan grabbed his jacket and as fast as he could ran to the elevator. He totally forgot about the meeting they had with Jeon Wonwoo to talk about the new ways of working together and expanding the business. Jeonghan couldn't allow himself to be late, not only because it was important and would make Joshua angry, even though Joshua is never angry when it comes to Jeonghan, but also because he would never hear the end of Minghao's teasing of how he made a fool in front of Kim Mingyu, the God among every living assistant. 

 

 "You are finally here. Come, the meeting just started" with a gentle touch on Jeonghan's waist, that was never too intimate, never to invade his personal space or to make him feel uncomfortable,  Joshua guided him to the room where everyone was already waiting "I've made them focus on something to get some more time" 

 "I'm really sorry for that, I just got lost in the papers." quickly they walked to the small, glassy room that was made only for private meetings "So, it's only Jeon Wonwoo and his assistant Kim Mingyu. Mr Jeon is here to talk about the next few years, three for his liking... And his father's"

 "Noted" Joshua nodded and opened the door, letting Jeonghan go in first and walked toward Wonwoo to greet him "Forgive me for the delay Wonwoo,something stopped me on my way here. I understand you are ready?" 

 "It's fine Mr Hong, we got some spare time to get trough my father's papers to discuss better what he expects" 

 "Let's begin then. Jeonghan, I want you to fill the papers I gave you and have them on my desk before 10am" Joshua sent Jeonghan a soft look that was saying something like  _I'm sorry, but you know I have to do this_ , before getting back to his professional and emotionless self 

 "Of course sir" 

  Joshua during meetings and in the office are two totally different people. He is serious and radiating with confidence when the situation and surrounding requires it, he never smiles when he is seeing other important people. There was once a rumour that Joshua didn't have any emotions at all sice the public had never seen him smile even once. Yet when he is with his co-workers he changes immediately. He jokes with them, laughs until he can't breathe and even sits on his desk, which is unacceptable when he is during his working hours. And after working with him and being friends, Jeonghan understood that this kind of separating career life and normal one helps a lot with staying sane. At work he is well spoken and ready to do things, but alone he would eat leftover pizza and watch cats on the internet. 

 

 "You did great today" Jeonghan smiled at Joshua who loosened his tie and poured some whisky into glasses "I'm actually pretty surprised that you managed to persuade Mr Jeon to extend the contract to full five years" he threw himself on the couch and groaned loudly while Joshua was watching him with amused smile, sipping on the alcohol 

 "It's called professionalism, my dear Hannie. Beside, it was also really impressive how you out-talked that weird guy in the morning" Joshua handed his friend a glass of whiskey and clinked them with proud smiles on their faces, another busy and productive day was behind and they were about to delight with the part of the day they loved the most "You have anything else to do?" 

 "Not exactly, I'm probably going to head home and fill the reports from you, then go to sleep. You?" 

 "No sleep for me. I have dozen of files to go through for tomorrow or I'll have my head chopped off" Joshua threw himself onto the leather chair and groaned, being a billionaire in his thirties was a nice feeling, but the responsibilities it drew along were as big as his bank account "I won't hold you any longer then. See you tomorrow. Or not... If I die" 

 "Good luck Shua, you will need this" Jeonghan corrected the pile of papers that were messily laying on the desk and took his own acts "Quick reminder before I go" 

 "Oh God, I hate when you do this" 

 "I'll let it slip and pretend you didn't say anything only because it was a long day. At 8am you have an official breakfast with Mr Kwon. I'll have the suit ready with me. Then, two meetings with Pledis Company at 10am until 4pm. I'll make sure they will send someone to pick us. Press conference until 7pm and meeting with Mr Wen and his father at 7:30pm, thankfully they agreed to meet here. As a nice end of the day, your dad wants to talk with you and probably give you even more work that has nothing to do with you. You are free from 11:30pm."

 "I love tight schedules. Thank you Jeonghan, you can go now" Joshua stood up and, again, guided Jeonghan to the door with small smile on his face "Text me when you get home" 

 "Of course. Goodnight,  _sir_ " Jeonghan smirked and closed the door, leaving giggling Joshua to himself  _what I have with you, Jeonghan_  

 

  When he left the building and headed to the underground parking lot, Seokmin was already there and waiting for him to drive him home. Jeonghan refused to have his own, personal driver saying that he had Seokmin for it. It was way more comfortable when he was driving with his friend and funnier than it would be with a total stranger. Beside, he wasn't as important as Joshua. 

 "Man, you look exhausted. Long day with Mr Hong?" Seokmin smirked and laughed as his tired friend threw his tired body on the backseats and groaned, it was indeed a long and exhausting day for both of them and he already felt bad for Joshua who wasn't going to get any sleep at all 

 "Yeah, we had so many meetings. I still have to fill some reports at home. Thank God I didn't have to stay at the office for it" whenever Jeonghan would mention that he had to stay past his working hours to get through not-so-important files, Joshua would always take them away from him and send Jeonghan home just to fill them on his own while having way more important stuff to look through; but sometimes he had to fill them alone without the help from Joshua and it was the worst "Now I only want to get this shit done and go to sleep" 

 "Thirty minutes and we will be there"  

 

 Going to bed never felt so right and so good for Jeonghan. The papers were like pain in the ass to fill because the Jeon family never felt the need to order their files. That always meant more work for him since he had to organise them first and then fill in the prefect order. Thankfully, he was done quickly and ready to sleep, yet before his head hit the pillow he found some strength to message Joshua. As he promised. 

 **To: Hong Joshua ;)** 12:02am

I'm about to go to sleep. Goodnight to me :P

 **From: Hong Joshua ;)** 12:03am

Goodnight to you indeed. Get some rest for me as well, please... See you tomorrow and please, bring a lot of black coffee with you because I know I will be on my reserve

 **To: Hong Joshua** 12:05am 

Got it! 

 Tomorrow was going to be tough for both of them, no doubts. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another busy day for Jeonghan and Joshua that suddenly took an unexpected turn

 "Good morning guys" Jeonghan walked to the office like a zombie, and looking like one with huge bags under his eyes, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and papers in other "It's nice to have you back Minghao" 

 "It's nice to be back with you too" Minghao smiled widely and carefully hugged Jeonghan, being away with Jun for a business trip for almost a month was exciting, but after all he enjoyed staying in Seoul more "Why are you holding a suit?" 

 "Oh, this is for Joshua. He had to stay the night here so he wouldn't be able to to come back home, get it and be back before the first meeting" noticing how tired Seokmin was, Jeonghan handed him his half empty cup and quickly checked the outfit he was holding... of course it had to be the black suit  with white stripes, the one that Jeonghan wasn't so fond of but he wasn't there for fashion decisions, even though he sometimes wished he were "Speaking of the devil, I have to go" 

 With soft smile on his face, Jeonghan ran to Joshua's office just to be greeted with slightly unusual view. There he was, the famous billionaire sleeping with his head cutely buried in the pile of papers and with huge amount of empty coffee cups laying everywhere around his desk.  _It finally had to happen_ Jeonghan thought. 

 "Good morning, Mr Hong. It's time to wake up" he approached the sleeping man from behind and gently placed his hands on the other's shoulders, softly whispering to his ear "You have meeting in one hour Shua" 

 "Mhm, it's nice.... Wait,  _fuck_ , I had to fall asleep while filling the reports" Joshua brushed his messy hair and groaned to his free hand that was covering his blotchy from sleeping face; his father's papers never were the most fascinating, but never boring enough to make him fall asleep, and the worst part was that he was supposed to give them back as soon as he got them "Apparently coffee doesn't help" 

 "In your case I doubt that anything beside good rest will help. Judging by the amount of the cups it was a lot of coffee and with this rate your heart won't go on for too long. Same for you Shua" Jeonghan decided to help Joshua get ready so firstly he patted his cheek delicately to wake him up fully; he couldn't help but grin at how truly adorable his boss looked at that moment - his hair were messy, pouty face and creased shirt with two first buttons undone "We have to make you look decent. We will add some make up, brush your hair and teeth, and then I will help you to change into this" he pointed at the suit and smiled sheepishly at the grumpy face that Joshua was still making 

 After a long fight they managed to make Joshua look somehow similar to the normal human being. They also managed to get to the restaurant on time. Since it was a meeting only between Mr Kwon and Joshua, and no one else was allowed there even their assistants, Jeonghan was stuck with Seokmin outside of the building. They spent a whole hour on talking and sipping on the coffee they ordered to make the waiting more pleasant. There were already a lot of paparazzi just waiting to take some shot of two very wealthy men, or were just sniffing around to find a spicy rumour they could spread. 

 "Sorry to interrupt you, but I think we should go" Joshua approached the table where Jeonghan and Seokmin were sitting with his professional expression, Jeonghan felt like a kid that was playing on the playground with others and was picked up by his dad; noticing how uncomfortable Joshua seemed with the amount of people around him, Jeonghan handed him a pair of sunglasses to help him hid somehow "Thank you, my bestest assistant" 

 As they were walking, they could feel flashes on their back as Joshua was having his hand rested on Jeonghan's back, at that point Jeonghan came with an explanation that it's just a copying mechanism for Joshua that he can't control at all. No matter how many times they went trough it, it always felt wrong. Like they were doing something forbidden, against the law, while the only thing they were actually doing was walking toward the car. 

 "As always I feel like I went trough a zoo... A wild one" Joshua murmured under his nose and closed his eyes to get at least some more rest to survive the rest of the day, there were still so many things to do "What does Pledis want from us?" 

 "The same stuff. To talk about the new projects and budget"  Jeonghan smiled at the other and started gently playing wit his hair, hearing the older hum happily as he melted into the touch craving some more "You are affectionate today"

 "No, I'm tired and your fingers can calm me down" 

 "Good to know it" 

 

 Boring, boring and once again - boring. That was how Jeonghan would describe every time he had to wait for Joshua to come back from his personal meetings, just like a dog that was waiting for his owner in front of a supermarket. At least he had Minghao with him this time, even Seokmin joined them too bored and done with the paperwork Soonyoung made him do. 

 "I have a sweet gossip just for your ears" Minghao leaned closer to his two, very confused friends with proud smirk on his face "They say that Mr Wen is having a secret affair with Mr Jeon"

 "What?!" Seokmin asked, his eyes literally sparkling in the shitty lightning in their office and his smile grew dangerously big, he was always in for the juicy gossips but telling him ones always ended up badly - he never knew when to shut up "Like.. for real?" 

 "I dunno, but Mingyu told me that Mr Jeon likes to as more and more personal questions about Junnie this days. About his favourite restaurant or movie genre" 

 "Mingyu... as in your crush?" Jeonghan took a sassy sip of his coffee and glared the suspiciously flustered Minghao, it wasn't a secret that he had a huge crush on Wonwoo's secretary, literally everyone in the office knew along with the departments "Look at our Hao getting flustered" 

 "Shut up Yoon! I don't have a crush on Mingyu! We just hang out more because Jun and Wonwoo has more deals with each other recently" 

 "Okay, okay. Now, don't be so angry" huffing, Jeonghan checked his phone for any messages from Joshua, it was already 9pm and they should head to the office because Mr Hong Senior doesn't like waiting

 **From: Hong Joshua ;)** 9:03pm

God, I'm on my way. Give me five minutes and we are fine to go

 **From: Hong Joshua** **;)** 9:04pm 

Sorry for the delay but Jun was a pain in the ass today 

 

 With smile on his face, Jeonghan quickly hid his phone in his pocket and excused himself from the amazing company. He wanted to wait for Joshua in front of the elevator so they wouldn't waste any more time. It was the last thing on their schedule and was probably driving Joshua mad about the most. Every meeting with his father meant that he would give Joshua more work, scold him for something he had no control over and make him feel worthless. How thankful Jeonghan was that they didn't have anything else to do because dealing with angry Joshua is no fun, both for him and others around. He can turn into really harsh person sometimes. 

 Even while spending time with his parents Joshua had to remember one thing: professionalism. There was no place for emotions or family warmth. Jeonghan had to remember about that too, especially with Mr Hong Senior in the same room, he had to refer to Joshua  _Mr Hong_ and to his father  _Sir_. Any other way the older man would get mad and brag that  _"As long as I am here, Joshua is no sir to anyone"_

 "I'm almost thirty and my father still keeps on treating me like I'm his puppet. Even though he never helped me with my career" Joshua threw the papers he was holing on his desk and screamed, but for the sake of his image in Jeonghan's eyes he did it mentally "He loves dragging me down and giving more of his work to me to do. He likes it, it makes him feel more powerful" 

 "Look, you don't have anything planned now.... How about going out for a quickie?" Jeonghan smiled innocently because he just knew that Joshua would never say no to 'quickie', and by quickie he meant a quick and cheap coffee that you can get at the gas station that would be opened at such ridiculous hour "You know, so you can focus on nicer things" 

 "Bestest assistant" Joshua grinned at Jeonghan and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his blazer and almost ran to the door "The best in the whole world if I'm being honest" 

 

 Apparently any coffee shop near the office was closed at 12am so they had no other option that stick to their main plan and get one from the near gas station. Of course, the cashier freaked out when no one else than Hong Joshua entered the shop with his assistant giggling like some teenagers. Even though she gave them a discount, Joshua gave her a big tip as a small thanks. After all, he was a gentleman.

 "I love when people react that way to us" Jeonghan laughed hard and looked at Joshua who was happily sipping on his coffee with whipped cream; it's the best part of his job, moments when he get to see Joshua being truly happy and not bothered by his work and all the stress it causes 

 "They are so cutely shocked and then they can't say anything. It's hilarious" Joshua wrapped an arm around Jeonghan's shoulders and brought him closer seeking for warmth since it was a cold night, while taking a loud and big sip on his drink 

 "So uncultured... And don't give yourself a moustache, it doesn't suit you at all my dear" giggling, Jeonghan wiped off the extra cream and licked his fingers with huge smirk on his face, tasting it "That's way better" he was spinning around happily in the moonlight until he lost balance and landed in Joshua's arms "Are you sure we got a normal coffee?" 

 "I'm more than sure Hannie. It's just your ability to make everything funnier" they laughed until a weird noise coming from the bushes was heard, something that sounded really similar to clicking sound 

 "What was that?" Jeonghan asked scared and hugged Joshua closer, hiding in his bigger frame 

 "I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Hannie" he soothed the other's back to calm him slightly and focused back on his coffee 

  _click click_

 "I'm getting like super cold, can we go back?" suddenly everything around them seemed scary to Jeonghan who was anxiously looking around, trying his best to find the main source of the sound 

 "Yeah, I still have some work. Let's go" 

 The sound was heard few more times before it went all silent again. Jeonghan would describe the whole thing as 'weird', at first he thought it was just his mind playing trick with him as he was afraid of the darkness but it seemed like the whole thing bothered Joshua as well, so he was more than sure it wasn't his mind. The other was tense and holding Jeonghan's hand really tight the whole way back to the building. It wasn't anything bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant express how thankful I am for all the response to the first chapter. I'm happy that you liked it and I hope that the next ones (along with this one) won't disappoint you 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the clicking sounds were about to announce the worst. And Mr and Mrs Hong were there to make sure that things will go even worse. 
> 
> Also, someone entirely new appears in the office and no one can get his name properly.

 "Good morning my fellow minions, how are you?" 

 Jeonghan walked in happily, not bothering to take off his coat. He expected the rest to sit in front of their computers or going through some papers, but instead everyone was gathered in front of glass door focused on something, apparently interesting enough to tore everyone's attention from their works. 

 "What is happening?" he peeked slightly too and saw a young, black haired boy that was nervously pouring coffee to a cup; he had to be new because Jeonghan didn't recognised him at all "Who is he?" 

 "He is new and I'm more than sure he is the new coffee boy... I think that his name is Chen or Chenle" 

 " _New coffee boy_ , you said it like we ever had a coffee boy" Minghao mimicked Seokmin's words and earned a snort from Jeonghan who probable chocked on his own coffee

 The new boy was cute. Normally new people in the office, especially the young ones, are usually annoying, but when it came to Chester Jeonghan felt a sudden urge to take care of him. His parental instincts were literally screaming at him to help the poor boy. And he did. 

 "Move fuckers, he visibly needs help with this" Jeonghan pushed his confused friends aside and proudly stepped into the kitchen, quietly enough not to scare the boy and make him spill the coffee he made, and it probably took him eternity since the coffee machine was barely working and no one probably told him that "So... I assume you are new here?" he asked softly and leaned over the counter with huge smile on his face "I'm Yoon Jeonghan" 

 "I-I know who you are, s-sir" on shaking legs the boy bowed and sent Jeonghan a nervous smile "I'm Chan and I'm going to work here"

 "Keep the  _sir_ for people who actually earned it, like Mr Hong. Just call me Jeonghan. The emo one at the door is Minghao and the grinning one is Seokmin. The one that is waving at you like stupid" 

 "Oh, okay! Thank you!" Chan smiled softly and Jeonghan swore that his heart melted, was it legal to adopt a young adult? "Do you know where I can find Mr Wen?" 

 "Second office on the left. Good luck kiddo" smirking, Jeonghan patted Chan on his back and left back to the office, his friends were glaring at him like he grew a second head but he just brushed it off and sat in front of his computer; he could be nice from time to time 

 "Who are you and what did you do to our old Jeonghannie?" Minghao sat on the other's desk and kicked his friend's leg with enough force to grab his attention "I'm talking to you Jeonghan" 

 "I don't act good, he needed help and none of you seemed like was about to help so I did it" ignoring his friend on his desk, but still mentally cursing at him, Jeonghan quickly took a glance on Joshua's schedule and let out breath of relief - he had a conference until late hours which for Jeonghan meant a day without any work "Guess who is free today!" 

 "Who could it be? Maybe Mr I-am-grinning-like-an-idiot?" Seokmin said quietly and glared his actually grinning friend "We get it, Joshua is an amazing boss and you can actually afford having a day off. Just shut up" 

 "Someone woke up grumpy today. Chris come here for a second!" Jeonghan called Chan over as soon as the boy entered the room and sighed defeated,  _it's time to count how many times they will mistake my name_

 "It's actually Chan" 

 "Exactly, you should remember it Seokmin. Anyway, can you make a black coffee for this grumpy, Christopher?" Chan nodded enthusiastically and ran to the kitchen fast; it reminded Jeonghan times when he was the coffee boy in the previous office, it was when he was starting working with Joshua at someone else's company and was the youngest along the secretaries so the duty to make the coffee fall on him,  _oh_ how enthusiastic he was about that job... for less than one day "I want to go out for a dinner" 

 "Like... now? Jeonghan it's 7am" 

 "No, not now genius. Later, maybe around 3pm?" both Seokmin and Minghao groaned and rolled their eyes, not looking up from their screens "I'm paying" 

 "Suddenly going out with you doesn't sound like the worst idea you ever came up with!" Minghao grinned mischievously and tapped his chin, probably having something on his mind already and that meant nothing good for Jeonghan's wallet "3pm then. Man, I love free food!" 

 

 Jeonghan had been waiting in front of their favourite restaurant for almost twenty minutes, freezing to death, and neither Minghao or Seokmin were there. Now he remembered why he hated to the core every free day he had. When he was with Joshua, he would have plenty stuff to do and work to take care of. Yet when Joshua's schedule didn't involve Jeonghan, he was just bored. And he couldn't even text Joshua because he definitely had his phone turned off and wouldn't have any free time to answer his messages. It all would be different if Jeonghan didn't already have all of his work done and sent everywhere it had to be send.

 "Sorry for being late, we got stuck at the train" Minghao panted hard and looked up at Jeonghan with tired eyes, that was just begging for rest "Seokmin couldn't make it, he got stuck with Soonyoung... So I brought Mingyu with me" 

 "So I can third wheel? Thank you Minghao" Jeonghan smiled ironically and glared Mingyu who appeared behind his friend, that was panting hard as well "Hello Mingyu" 

 "Oh... hi Jeonghan" it wasn't that Mingyu and Jeonghan hated each other, they just never had the chance to develop any friendly bond "Nice to see you"

 "Likewise, can we go and eat?" 

 Everyone nodded enthusiastically and went in to the small restaurant. Despite the lunch hour, it was rather empty thanks to what they could sit anywhere they would feel comfortable and wouldn't have to deal with intense and annoying staring. Because whenever they came there to eat, they always received nasty and judging looks as they were the only ones wearing such expensive and elegant outfits in not so expensive restaurant.   
 Jeonghan sat in front of Mingyu and Minghao, and move that he immediately regretted it as those two started acting totally in love as soon as they got their seats without even realising it. He knew, just knew that he would end up third wheeling no matter what with those two.  _Damn you, Lee Seokmin and Kwon Soonyoung_. Jeonghan just could ask Chan to go with them so he would have someone to talk to at least, but sadly the kid had too many things to take care when Jeonghan asked him.  

 "No way! How did he react?" Minghao was practically lying on Mingyu with huge grin on his face and heart eyes that was pinned on the other's lips as he was talking,  _very subtle Xu Minghao_ ; they were both giggling like teenagers on their first date, but slightly older and way richer 

 "H-he started stammering and went super red... yeah" Jeonghan wasn't sure if he was feeling second handed embarrassment instead of Mingyu or not, but he was sure that he cringed hard since Mingyu was acting the same way as he just described,  _pathetic_

 Thankfully, he was saved by their food that got served and without thinking, Jeonghan dove into his meal and prayed in his mind that the couple would do the same and shut up. If he were told earlier that Joshua wouldn't need his trough  _whole_ day, Jeonghan would plan something far more interesting than third wheeling with his friend and his crush.   
 As he was eating and minding his own business, not like someone else, his phone started buzzing and few unread messages from no one else than Mr Hong appeared on his screen. Smiling, Jeonghan picked up the device and checked curious what was so important that his boss decided to message him during a rather important meeting.

 **From: Hong Joshua ;)** 3:50pm

The whole thing is boring, I wish it would end up already so I could spend some time with my assistant ;) 

 **To: Hong Joshua ;)** 3:53pm

wow, naughty businessman. you should pay attention Shua not message me :/ but I would love to be there with you as well 

 **From: Hong Joshua ;)** 3:55pm

See you after? 

 **To: Hong Joshua ;)** 3:56pm

I'd love to, Mr Hong 

 Of course Minghao noticed the huge smile on his friend's smile as he put down his phone and there was no way he would let it slip. It was time for some teasing. 

 "Are you messaging Mr Hong again?" he smirked proudly as Jeonghan's face went all red 

 "Yes and what? I'm his assistant Minghao" of course, Jeonghan and Joshua's relationship was far from being only professional and focused on work, but it was nothing more than normal friendship between two people 

 "As fat as I know, assistants don't smile softly while texting their bosses that are on  _very_ important meetings" 

 "It's because they usually are not friends with each other Hao. I've been working with Shua for almost ten years"

Jeonghan huffed annoyed, but then froze because damn... he had been working with Joshua for almost ten years. And he decided to sacrifice his whole life for this man, even his private and love life so he wasn't actually surprised that people started implying that they were dating. As far what he knew, Joshua wasn't involved in any relationship since he started working with Jeonghan either. When it leaked, everyone started saying that they might having a small affair or were in stable relationship for quite long time, but the thing was that they weren't. And it wasn't because Jeonghan wasn't allowed to, he simply never felt the need to have someone... and it never felt right to look for someone. 

 "We have different kind of assistant-boss relationship, but I can assure that it's far from being romantic" Jeonghan added after a while, feeling like he just let Minghao win with his awful teasing 

 "Yeah, you sure have. Jun and I are quite close and I would never call him my friend. I can't even make him smile as wide as you can make Joshua do"  

 "Are you telling me that Mr Hong,  _that_ Joshua Hong who  _never_ smiled actually has some emotions? That are not keeping straight face for whole day?" Mingyu almost dropped his chopsticks and looked at Jeonghan with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe in what he was saying "He doesn't have stick in his ass, like, all the time?" 

 "He never had one, Mingyu. It's called professionalism and keeping certain things to yourself. I don't understand how smiling can help with business deals" Jeonghan sighed and looked defeated at those two in front of him, how he wished the dinner would be over already 

 

 "Han, Soonyoung is THE BEST boss in the universe!" Seokmin announced happily as he loudly bumped into the office, almost breaking the doors 

 "Don't talk to me Seokmin" Jeonghan still couldn't forgive Seokmin for letting him suffer with Minghao and Mingyu for almost two hours, listening to their unstoppable flirting 

 "Don't mind Mr Grumpy, he just misses his  _Shua_. Spill the tea" Minghao snorted when Jeonghan literally glared him with the most furious look in his eyes that he ever saw, and sat on Seokmin's desk with his ears already for hot rumours "As far as I remember, he used to be big pain in the ass like few hours ago" 

 "So... he called me in emergency as I was leaving for our lunch together. But he said that it was really important and couldn't wait at all. When I told him that I was leaving to eat with you guys, it was already too late. So he took me to some super extra expensive restaurant and treated me an actual coffee. Not the cheep one, God it was so good. He also apologised for being a dick"

 "Someone has crush on our Seokminnie! And this someone is his Soonyoungie!" Minghao bopped the other's nose and giggled when Seokmin blushed hard too

 "Minghao, not everyone has to be romantically involved with their bossed or coworkers"

Jeonghan smirked and checked his phone for the nth time during that hour, he had to wait some more until 7pm for Joshua to finally finish his work and be able to meet him. Just when he was hiding his phone, no one else than Kim Mingyu appeared in front of his desk out of nowhere and threw some glossy magazine on it. 

 "What is this?" he cocked an eyebrow (and Jeonghan almost punched him for it) and pointed at the cover that was showing him and Joshua really close to each other, basically Jeonghan in Joshua's arms and smiling widely; it had to be taken when they went out for coffee and Jeonghan was wiping that cream of Joshua's face "Is Hong Joshua dating his  _male_ assistant? Thirty years old billionaire was caught with his assistant, Yoon Jeonghan, walking together at late hour  _blah blah blah_. Is this a hint that there might be something more going on between them?" 

 "Wait.. what?" Jeonghan was more than shocked, the mysterious sound that they heard last night had to be a sound of some photographer taking photos of them "I have to talk with Joshua about this"  

 Quickly with magazine in his hand, Jeonghan walked to the door hoping that the small misunderstanding wouldn't cause an actual scandal. As he grabbed the door knob he heard a familiar female voice through the speakers.

_Joshua Jisoo Hong, I would like to talk to you for a second_

It was Mrs Hong. If she was already there and Joshua was probably heading to talk with her, then it meant that nothing good was about to happen. Mr Hong was bad, Mrs Hong was worse. Them together were just like two devils waiting to destroy their son's hard work and drag him into their own company instead. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Joshua was walking to the small meeting room that his lovely mother claimed as her apparently. He could feel his palms getting sweaty and legs shaking, but he got himself together not wanting to make a stress fool in front of him parents. 

 "Welcome mother, how was your trip?" Joshua smiled bittersweetly at the woman in front of him, the same way she taught him long time ago 

 "I'm not here for family reunions Jisoo. I come back to Korea and I'm greeted with scandal that involves my son. Care to explain?" she threw a magazine on the table and glared Joshua,  _oh_ it wasn't to be a warm meeting 

 "A rumour, media loves this kind of stuff. Especially when I'm the one that is involved. I don't understand why are you so mad?" carefully, Joshua examined the cover - a poorly made photo of Jeonghan and him, nothing weird or suspicious, it was the headline that was making him angry  _Is Hong Joshua involved in homosexual relationship with his assistant?_

 "When we told you to find yourself a partner, we didn't mean that you should take no matter who" Mr Hong stepped into the room and Joshua could feel the building anger "Especially not some assistant" 

 "Let me repeat myself once again. It's a rumour. There is nothing more than friendship between Jeonghan and I. And even if there were, it's not your business anymore" the whole situation seemed weirdly surreal for Joshua, why was he, a thirty years old guy with bank account bigger than anything in the world, explaining himself to his parents like a child 

 "It is our business Jisoo" Mrs Hong stepped closer to her son and put down the magazine he was holding to hug him close and whisper in his ear "And I can assure you that if it happens once again I'll make sure to destroy your cute little company" 

 "I want to see you try" Joshua snapped back, making his mother back off slightly; it was the time for hims to stop being submissive to his parents and finally fight for his rights "It's my company, built on my name. Not yours. It lasted almost ten years so please. Stop trying to scare me, I'm not teenager anymore"

 "Oh, Jisoo. It doesn't have to do anything with you. There are two people involved, aren't there?" if it weren't for the fact that Joshua was talking with his own mother, he would try to wipe off the smirk of her face 

 "Leave it between us. I don't see why should you drag Jeonghan into this. Are you running out of ideas to keep the leash tight as you are growing older?" now it's was Joshua's time to smirk as his mother's jaw clenched visibly and she looked like she was about to explode, short temper is a common thing in Hong family 

 "Don't be so smart Joshua, I can do many things. Remember this when you will be talking with your precious secretary. Leave" 

 With great pleasure Joshua left the room and went straight to his office. He was pissed at his mother for making such a scene over something so ordinary like a rumour. And scared for Jeonghan. He knew how awful his mother could be and he knew that she wasn't joking when she mentioned the ruining part. Joshua would never forgive himself if he risked Jeonghan's career and life. When he opened the door to his office, he froze. Jeonghan was already there, waiting for him. That meant that he couldn't gather his thoughts and think about the whole situation carefully so he let his emotions take over in the heat of the moment. Which wasn't actually a good idea. Instead of greeting his friend, Joshua went to his desk. Normally he would leave his working self as soon as he would see his friend, but there he was - sitting, without any expression on his face. 

 "I need you to take a break from work. For a month at least" Joshua said firmly and glared Jeonghan who was more than shocked "Just please, don't ask questions. I'll ask Chan to take your place for that time" 

 "D-does it mean you are firing me?" 

 "No Jeonghan, I'm not firing you for fuck sake. Call it a break, holidays. I don't know!" it was almost 9pm and Joshua could feel the whole stress from the whole day gathering up, but he definitely didn't know why he snapped at his dear friend like that since it wasn't his fault at all, but it felt like the only good idea for that moment; why did it hurt so much when he knew that it was just temporary? "Get your stuff and go home. I''ll make sure to explain things to you soon enough" 

  "O-okay... I'm sorry if it was something I did, Mr Hong" Mr Hong and not  _Shua_ , Jeonghan looked like he was on the verge of crying, his eyes were already glossy and it broke Joshua's heart so much; he wanted to hug him, apologise for all this and tell him that it was for his own safety, that he cares about him, that he is an amazing person 

 "Jeonghan, for God's sake. Can't you hear me? It's not your fault" Joshua started to sound harsher than he intended to at the beginning and he could see Jeonghan visibly flinching, he never used this kind of tine in front of his friend "You can go now.Goodnight Jeonghan"  _text me as soon as you get home_  

 "Goodnight, Mr Hong" 

 Joshua closed the door when Jeonghan left the room and let out a deep sigh. Then, he heard a small, barely noticeable whisper from the other side  _What happened to us being friends Shua?_ and he could swear that it broke him to the fullest. He threw himself on the couch, ignoring how the shirt was going to be wrinkly in the morning and mentally screamed. He knew that he hurt Jeonghan so badly and of course he hated himself for that. But the things his mother would be capable of doing to him... how she would actually destroy Jeonghan and his whole life. Jeonghan wasn't as used to the threats and such stuff as Joshua was, he was way more fragile and delicate so anything Mrs Hong would pull off could be really destructive for him. No, Joshua couldn't think about this. The main priority was to focus on actually protect Jeonghan, even when it meant requiring such methods. God, how much he hated himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the awesome support ^w^
> 
> The whole update would be way earlier but ao3 decided not to save my draft with few parts done so I had to catch up with the unsaved one and write the rest :') thanks ao3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just all pray for Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the school year started and sadly, I won't post as fast as I would want to :/ but I'll try my best to post every saturday/sunday
> 
> I know this chapter may be a little chaotic and not so interesting to read, but I assure you that there will be some things happening in the next one c:

 Jeonghan was feeling awful.

 He was standing in front of his desk, unable to do anything. Was Joshua actually mad at the whole rumour about them dating? Well, judging by the way he reacted and how actually stressed he seemed... Something bad had to happen with his mother, that's for sure. But was it necessary to push Jeonghan away like that? 

_Get your stuff and go home. I'll make sure to explain things to you soon enough_

  It didn't sound like the Joshua he had known for so long. He would never be harsh toward Jeonghan, no matter what. But he trusted Joshua with his whole heart and believed that he really had an explanation. He always had a good reason. So Jeonghan just picked up his stuff and quickly put it into small box that he found somewhere in the office. He really didn't care who's it was and if someone needed it. Before leaving he looked around the office one last time and sighed, how he would miss the whole place for a month. Bu whatever Mr Hong

 

* * *

 

 

  _"Lee Chan, come to my office_ _"_

Chan almost dropped his cup of coffee he was holding when he heard those words. He was working there just for two weeks (the other's still hadn't catch up with his name) and was already called ober by no one else than Mr Joshua Hong. Goodbye world and amazing job. 

 "Good luck Chen, maybe he won't eat you alive" Minghao laughed loudly, catching Seokmin's attention 

 "Don't listen to him, Joshua is not THAT big of a monster" he smiled sincerely and fixed Chan's tie, before ruffling his hair "Also, has anyone seen Jeonghan today?" 

 "Nope, no Jeonghan through the whole day" Minghao shrugged and left the room ,but Chan couldn't stop himself from gulping loudly,  _if Mr Hong was able to kill Jeonghan then I'm already dead_

 

 Joshua was sitting by his desk with his face hidden in his hands. He was more than exhausted, he fell asleep pretty late and had big meeting in the morning. And still had the whole day ahead.  _Sweet_. 

 "You called, sir?" Chan opened the door looking really frightened and looked at Joshua with eyes of beaten puppy; now he understood what Jeonghan meant when he said that he wanted to literally adopt him  

 "Yes, take a seat Chan. There were some complications, that I would rather not talk about, that caused Jeonghan to take a short break. I want you to take his place for a month he will be absent." the boy in front of Joshua looked even more scared child, making Joshua hold a laugh at how actually adorable he looked 

 "Will I really be the best for this job, sir? I mean, there are more experienced people here" Chan asked, his voice shaking because he definitely as hell didn't feel like he was ready to be no one else assistant than Joshua Hong 

 "Yes, I know it, but I want to give you a chance. I hope it's fine with you?" 

 "Yes, yes it is. I was just slightly shocked"  _slightly shocked_ was a total misunderstanding, he was  _frightened_ not slightly shocked 

 "Don't be sorry over things you don't have to apologise for, Chan. Now go, you will take Jeonghan's desk and I'd like you to check my schedule for today and tomorrow" 

 "O-of course. Is that all, sir?" 

 "Yes, you may leave" 

 Chan nodded furiously and ran back to the office. He wasn't ready for that kind of responsibilities. How did even Mr Hong think that Chan was a totally perfect candidate to take over nobody else than  _Yoon Jeonghan's_ pace, he was like a walking perfection when it came to being an assistant. Couldn't he ask someone more capable for that job? Or just not send Jeonghan away? He already missed the broken coffee machine in the kitchen that spilled hot liquid at him on the first day. 

 

 "Minghao, he didn't die. Free food for me" Seokmin said when Chan entered the office, totally drained off all the energy he had in the morning "How did it go, Chester?" 

 "I'm alive, that's for sure... I'm taking over Jeonghan's place for a month because he took some kind of vacations or God knows what he did" with loud huff Chan sat by Jeonghan's desk, well technically it was his for now, and hit his head; how was he suppose to work as intense as Jeonghan?

 "Wait, wait... Jeonghan is going to be away for a whole month? What the fuck?" Minghao literally bursted in to the office from the kitchen and glared Chan, sending shivers down his spine "And he didn't tell us?!" 

 "He will have true hell when he comes back. Mark my words" Seokmin added and went back to doing things on his computer (he was probably playing games on the Internet instead of working, like he always did) "I won't stop you any more Chenle, I assume that  _Mr Hong_ gave you a lot of work already?" 

 "Very funny Seokmin... Does anyone know how am I suppose to turn this thing on?"

 

  "Chan, we have a meeting in three and we really should hurry" Joshua said as they were running to the meeting room, now Chan understood how Joshua managed to look fit all the time without doing anything athletic "It's a short one, but also really important" 

 "I know, from what I was told I'm pretty aware that Mr Jeon Sr. doesn't like waiting" 

 "Yes, and I really would like to do anything it takes to do everything I have planned for this meeting" when they finally made it to the glass room, Mr Jeon Sr. was already there waiting only for them; Chan could see that Joshua was slightly tense that day and seemed slightly stressed which was an unusual "Good evening, sir. I hope you are all good?" 

 "Nice to see you, Mr Hong. I'm glad we could meet this quickly. Impressive as always" Chan couldn't help but smile, indeed Joshua was a quite impressive man

 "I always put my partners as my first priority. Chan, note as much as you can because I'll need the papers on my desk before tomorrow" 

 Oh God, not that again. He HATED those words because that meant no going home early, listening to Seokmin's loud ass singing and doing things he never got to understand, even after almost a month of doing the same stuff over and over. Thankfully he had only few days to go through before Jeonghan would be back and everything would be finally normal again. Right?   
  
 "Okay, last question. Do you think snakes are sad that they don' have arms and legs?" it was around 12am and Chan was still drowning in the papers and Seokmin decided it was the perfect time to keep bothering him 

 "Seokmin, are you reading that blog with useless questions that no one cares about, again?" 

 "I care about them!" he made an offended face and threw his phone away "They are very important questions!" 

 "Of course they are" Chan rolled his eyes, what felt like nth time that night, and went back to filling the files that Joshua brought him few hours ago "God, I hate this thing! How Jeonghan managed to do this for 10 years?! It's so annoying and I have no idea what I am doing" 

 "Have you tried calling Jeonghan to ask for help?"

 Chan blinked few times because Seokmin was actually right. Why during that month he hadn't think about just asking Jeonghan what he was supposed to do. Quickly he grabbed his phone, praying in his head that Jeonghan would be an actual help. 

 *****

 Another day and another unproductive evening for Jeonghan. He just hated that month without work. At first it was funny, he could wake up  at whatever hour he wanted, go to bed whenever he wanted, watch TV and eat as much junk food he wanted. In general, he just did all the things he wanted to, but it got boring after a week and he came back to checking Joshua's business mails, reports, schedules and files. Chan was doing a good job for someone who never done anything assistant-like, but there were things that he would never keep up with no matter what. Little did he know that Jeonghan was helping him the whole time, same for Joshua (but he probably realised it since he knew the way that Jeonghan fills his files).  
 As always, Jeonghan was sitting comfortably on his couch in pjs and was watching some stupid stuff on TV. He also ordered some Chinese takeaways the he was currently finishing. Everything seemed perfectly normal, until his phone started buzzing. Who would call at such ridiculous hour? If it was Seokmin that was calling so he would be able to ask if sand is sad because we are stepping on it then Jeonghan swore that he was already dead. He picked the phone anyway, since it could be an important call. To his surprise it wasn't Seokmin, but Chan. 

 "Hello?" Jeonghan had no idea why would Chan call him at such hour, but he was willing to know; maybe the kid was drunk or made a mistake? 

 "Jeonghan? Oh my God, I'm so thankful you picked up. I really need your help... and it's Chan by the way since I don't know if you have me saved." Chan was talking too much and too fast that it was hard to keep up with things he was saying 

 "So.. I get the banquet is too much?" Jeonghan smirked, even though he knew that he shouldn't because the whole stuff related to the banquet was rather important and required a lot of attention to it

 "Yes, please help me. I don't want toy screw things up!" 

 "Chill Channie, of course I will help you. It's too important and we want Mr Hong to be 101% ready. So listen to me carefully and write everything I'll say" quickly Jeonghan opened his laptop where he had everything note already and he could hear Chan grabbing a piece of paper (Jeonghan just hoped that it wasn't one of the reports) "Okay, first of all. Joshua is supposed to wear that blue suit with white stripes, with white shirt and black tie. The less make up the better. Second, the banquet starts at 7pm, but he is suppose to be there at 6:25pm. It's all because of red carpet. Also, don't worry about the driver, I'll take care of it. Joshua should also congratulate Mr Lee and Mr Choi on their recent engagement. Also, no subjects like family, money and death. It won't work in that surrounding. Everything will end pretty late, but his driver, as I was told, will be waiting for him at 2am. That' all" 

 "How you manage to keep up with all of this and still remain Yoon Jeonghan?" Chan panted and threw his pen somewhere, probably hitting Seokmin with it judging by the loud scream in the background 

 "After ten years of working with Joshua I learnt one thing. This is also my life" Jeonghan smiled softly to himself "Is that all you need?" 

 "Yes, thank you once again Jeonghan. Goodnight!" 

 "Sleep well Channie" 

 After the line went silent Jeonghan kind of froze and didn't know what to do. How much he wanted to be there with Joshua and help him to get ready for the banquet in person. He had everything perfectly planned since the beginning of the year. At least he could help Chan to get things done his way.  
 Jeonghan looked up and the movie that was playing in the background was almost finishing, but he didn't feel like watching it until the end. He didn't feel like doing anything at that point. God, he missed his life and everything it was taking. It wasn't just his job, it was his everything.

 Going to bed never felt so refreshing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments and kudos are welcome <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning, if you don't like a little graphic descriptions then be careful. 
> 
> This chapter is Joshua centred, so I can focus more on his character :>

 "Chan big question. What am I supposed to wear?"  Joshua bursted to his office, where Chan was already waiting for him, wearing his significant white shirt and black trousers "I mean the suit of course." 

 "The blue one with white stripes, sir" Chan pointed at the freshly washed outfit that was lying on the sofa and watched as Joshua quickly ran toward it 

 "Of course, Jeonghan's favourite. He never lets the opportunity slip" he smiled to himself "I want all calls to be forwarded to you or Jeonghan. Before I go, should I know anything?" 

 "Got it and yes. I assume you know about red carpet so I'll spare. You should congratulate Mr Choi and Mr Lee on their engagement. Also don't talk about anything related to family, money and death. The company won't like it. I got a note that there will be a driver waiting for you at 2am" 

 "I didn't expect the last one... Thank you Chan" 

 Joshua looked at himself in the mirror for the last time, checking how pleasantly he looked after few, short hours of sleep and long day of negotiating stuff. Surprisingly, he looked good. The makeup he had done early in the morning was still doing the job and covered the most important things. Now it was time to leave. Joshua could hear the car through the window and he really didn't want to make the driver wait any longer. 

 "I believe that you will take care of the things when I'll be gone?" Chan nodded furiously and sent Joshua a reassuring smile, but deep down he knew that as soon as their boss would leave the building, the whole place would turn into total mess and, in the worst scenario, would set itself on fire "Good. Goodbye Chan, have a nice night" 

 While walking down the stairs, since Joshua didn't want to waste time for the elevator, he reminded himself all the things that Chan told him about. Mr Choi and Mr Lee - checked. Sensitive topics - checked. Seemed like everything was going to be perfectly fine and totally boring. The price you pay for being known and famous. 

 

 Bright flashes, people who were just waiting to get as close as possible to the guests and take the best shots, loud screams and shouts along with sounds of millions of million photos being taken. Red carpets never change, the same goes to the paparazzi who are ready to fight each other just to be the best. Joshua corrected his tie before confidently stepping forward to that hell. Everyone started screaming as soon as he showed himself. A quick smile to make everyone weak in the knees and the crowd was driven to total madness. 

 "Hong Joshua, I feel like it has been years since we last spoke!" a tall man with black hair approached Joshua, putting his hand on his shoulder "How are you, my friend?" 

 "Who am I seeing. Seungcheol, nice to see you too. Thanks for the invitation, I was worried that you forgot about me this year" laughing, Joshua shook his hand with Seungcheol and followed him to the table "And about me... I guess you read glossy magazines?" 

 "Sometimes, Hoonie does it more often, but if you are implying on the big rumour with you and your assistant then I assume it's not best?" 

 "It's calming down thankfully. Though I'm still getting questions" Joshua took a sip of the drink his friend made for him while they were talking "What about you? I was told that you got engaged. Congratulations man!" 

 "Thanks. You know, after being together for so long it had to happen eventually" 

 "What are you two talking about?" Jihoon joined them at the table and quickly kissed Seungcheol's cheek, carefully so no one else would see it "Hi Josh" 

 "Hello Jihoonie. We were just talking about life and stuff. Once again, congratulations" 

 People started gathering and filling the room in short time, within few seconds every seat was taken. One room filled with dozens of millionaires and billionaires, most of them never worked even a minute in their whole lives to earn that title. Sitting with those selfish people was going to be the most irritating experience. Thankfully, few good friends were invited as well so Joshua wouldn't be forced to talk only with unwanted people. But first - something to drink. 

 

 Not knowing why, always at the beginning of every big event, Joshua would always look for the table with drinks or a bar. Of course, never to get drunk to the point when he wouldn't remember anything thanks to his strong head. It was never his intention either. Just the fact that thanks to alcohol, every conversation seemed easier and way more pleasant than it would be, if he were sober. Every hour is good for something to drink, especially the late ones. 

 "Look who we have here, Mr Hong is occupying the bar. How shocking" 

 "Shut up Wen and go away if it's the most intelligent thing you are going to say" Joshua murmured and turned around to glare his friend who was stupidly grinning "Don't you have Wonwoo to bother or flirt with?" 

 "He is busy right now. And we never flirted!" whenever Jun would get annoyed or flustered, he would furrow his brows and pout which was a hilarious sight when he would do such thing during a meeting with investors "How many have you drunk already?" 

 "It's my second" Joshua noticed how Jun rolled his eyes "Don't go after me like you are some kind of sober police, you had three yourself. It's my last one before I'll go back to the lovely company that just can't wait for my return" he took last, big sip of the drink and cleared his throat, it was a strong one and he could already feel it burning, at least there was something mundane that helped him feel a little like a normal human being "Have a good time Jun" 

 So many people everywhere that were just waiting to talk to Joshua, trying to get his full attention. Two or three of them at the time. Mostly it was single women who tried to get his attention or flirt, or just investors who would love to make a deal with no one else than Hong Joshua. And he used to talk with everyone, but it felt more like a duty than it should, and it was't even a pleasant one. What wasn't always the same was that people kept bothering him about his possible  _relationship_ with Jeonghan. One more  _"_ _Are you really together?"_ and Joshua could swear that if someone asked him that question one more time, he would explode. Metaphorically of course, he would never risk his image of soft spoken and calm self. 

 Joshua was a very successful businessman who was used to crowds. Most of the time. He never felt anxious, shy, unsure or out of place. Yet, he was once again sipping on something he ordered at the bar, completely alone and away from the rest that was listening to the last speeches and eating.  _It's rude to leave the others and walk away_  was what his father used to tell him over and over, whenever they went out for business dinner. Joshua always cared about those words because they did have some truth, but only when he was young and naive. Now it meant nothing to him. 

 "Here you are. I was worried that something happened to my friend" Seungcheol sat next to Joshua, he was that kind of company that he truly enjoyed "Didn't enjoy the food or did the company suck?"  

 "The food was delicious, I feel like I won't forget it for months" Joshua patted his stomach making Seungcheol laugh "I just... I don't know, just needed some time to think. It's stupid, I know" 

 "Josh, behind your super professional face is still a human. And I do truly feel you, if I weren't the host I would take Jihoon home and just order some pizza" 

 "Thanks... that actually helped" in fact, being a human being never felt like an option for Joshua, always raised around rich people and companies made his career his whole existence and consumed most of his life "Cheol, I need your advice on something... How can I apologise to a very important person?" 

 "It depends on how important that person is and how stupid you were" 

 "A very,  _very_ important... It's Jeonghan. And very stupid" 

 "Since it's Jeonghan, it's going to be very easy. He will forgive you no matter what. Get him something he loves and sincerely apologise. Will work" 

 "That's.... that's it? Isn't apologising more complicated?" 

 "That's it" Seungcheol laughed at this friend's shocked expression and patted his back "You really can't think outside of your professional box?" Joshua shook his head and sighed, how someone who was never taught how normal life looks like, should know how to think outside of the professional box he was put in his whole life "Just try for Jeonghan" 

 "I will... thanks Cheol. Once again" 

 They shook hands and Seungcheol left his friend to get back to the guests. It was already 1:55am and Joshua's ride was supposed to be there just in few minutes.  _Let's just wait outside_ he whispered to himself and went out. Surprisingly it was a really cold night for September and seemed like was about to rain. Not the most pleasant weather, especially when you are wearing a thin suit, without anything else to put on. It was slightly a depressing surrounding, even though it was a wealthy district, with heavy rain and hard wind you couldn't see that sickening wealth that was supposed to radiate from it. It looked more like the end of the world. Way to cheer a man at such late hour. 

 Finally, after what felt like long, painful hours his ride home was there and ready to get him back to his office where it was warm and dry. He got few concerned messages from Seungcheol and a lot from Chan (that in reality were from Jeonghan) if he were fine and about to got home. Paranoid freaks, Joshua knew that there was no wat that something would happen. He used to drive that road so many times and everything was fine. Even the rate of car accidents were really small. 

 "Good evening Mr Hong" the driver greeted him when Joshua entered the car, he seemed nice - a guy probably in his forties and really familiar to Joshua "How was the banquet?" 

 "Good evening, or more likely good night in this case. It was tiring, too many posh people for my liking" they both laughed and it hit Joshua how actually tired he was, his sleeping schedule was so messed up and didn't cope with his intense life, it wouldn't surprise him if he died before hitting forty 

 "Aren't you one of those people, sir?" 

 "There would be few people that would describe me as snobistic and posh, but I don't think I'm like that. I just happened to have some money" the man hummed in agreement, but didn't push the subject any further noticing how exhausted Joshua was 

 The tricky thing was that Joshua couldn't fall asleep while driving, no matter how tired he was. He always felt like it was his job to stay awake and focus on the road, even if it was the driver's task. It helped him to stay calm and feel safer, knowing what was happening around him. We all have our odds, Joshua was just a little bit afraid of not being in control. 

 He tried to not fell asleep that time too, but it was too dark to notice anything on the road from the passenger seat. They were driving through a forest, during a really heavy rain, a type of weather that Joshua hated the most since it was way more dangerous. Sadly, there was no other way to Seoul. He was trying his best to keep his eyes open, but suddenly they felt too heavy, so Joshua decided to close them just for a second, to get rid of the tired feeling. Maybe he would get a little rest before diving back to work.

 

 They were driving for some time already, the forest in the darkness seemed like it didn't have an end and just kept on stretching in front of them. As Joshua was lost in his thoughts, he was blinded by a sudden and very bright light that came out of nowhere. It was a car light, as he recognised it, that was getting worryingly closet to them with each second. Before Joshua could react and warn his driver, it was already too late. The car hit them, throwing their car into the pit next to the road. It all happened so quickly, in a matter of second. When Joshua opened his eyes he didn't expect that kind of view. 

 The car was completely destroyed on its left side, the window was broken and door dented. Joshua didn't know how was the driver, but he didn't expect anything good. Not when he got the main hit. He himself wasn't in the best condition either. When they were hit, his head had to smash the window on his right because he could feel the shattered pieces of glass stuck in his head. There were blood everywhere - on his hand, suit, seat, front glass. Everywhere. And Joshua never felt so scared in his life. 

 When he tried to get up, he noticed that something was blocking his leg not allowing him to get up. He tried again with some more force and cried in pain as he felt his bones being crushed. The front seat had to fall out of its place and ended up on Joshua's leg, that was unfortunately under it when the incident happened. He still had to get some help, so he stretched and nudged the driver to check if he was conscious enough to get some help. Nothing. He tried again and again, but nothing happened. His whole hand was covered in blood and shaking, he checked the pulse and once again nothing. His biggest fear become reality as he was stuck in car totally alone, with no way of escape. He felt helpless, the pain was getting more and more noticeable with each second, and he started to feel dizzy and weak.  _Why did this have to happen?_ he kept asking himself over and over, as minutes passed and more tears threatened to escape his eyes. A real tears, a man who never cried even once in his life was at the verge of crying. Should he call help? The only reasonable way of rescue was to call the emergency service, so he quickly took out his phone just to see that it was out of battery. 

 "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he screamed and wiped the tear, swallowing the lump in his throat "God, I don't want to die. Not here, not now" he cried to himself as his eyes landed on the driver "Please, help me one more time" 

 Still praying in his head, Joshua checked the man's pocket, looking for his phone. It was his last rescue desk and if he didn't find anything he would either die there or wait until morning, begging to be found by someone. Both ways didn't sound really comforting. Thankfully he managed to get the phone, and it wasn't blocked or out of battery. He quickly entered the alarm number and waited, for what felt like hours, for someone to finally pick up. 

  _"Hello?"_ the woman on the other side picked up and Joshua felt relief, there was a chance  _"Emergency service, how can I help you?"_

"It's Joshua Hong... There was an accident and I really need help. My leg got stuck, I can't do anything" he chanted the words so quickly that he doubted that the person on the other side understood him 

  _"I understand, where are you right now, sir?"_

"I-I don't know... we are in a ditch, in a forest. Something between Chuncheon and Seoul" 

  _"The ambulance is on its way. Now, I need you to cooperate sir. Is there someone with you?"_

"There is my driver,but... but I doubt he is alive. He doesn't breathe and there is no pulse. I can't check on him" Joshua looked at the man in front and felt sick, he wasn't totally sure if he was actually dead, but Joshua tried not to think about the possibility of him not being dead  

  _"I see, how badly are you injured sir?"_

"My leg got pinched by the front seat and it's smashing it right now... I probably broke the window with my head when we got hit because I have pieces of glass in me head" as he was speaking, he could feel how exhausted he started to feel, he couldn't speak properly and keeping his eyes open was getting harder than it should be , the world became a blur and all sounds started to sound the same "I feel like I'm losing consciousness" 

  _"Sir, I really need you to stay with me. The help is almost there"_

After that Joshua couldn't remember anything. Everything was just pure black, he managed to hear some thing though. He would say that it was the paramedics that was trying to get him and the driver out, but it all sounded more like a mumbling than talking. Every part of his body hurt so much. Was he really going to die? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments and kudos are welcome <3
> 
> Also! I made a twt for my ao3 account so I can post there when I make an update or post something new!  
> If you are interested then you can find me under @yourtypicalSVT


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited reunion and a jealous Jeonghan. Something is changing in their relationship and it makes Jeonghan go crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I exaggerated a little bit when I said that I'll post EVERY Friday/Saturday, because it doesn't actually work with intense school life. So it means that the updates won't happen that regular, and I'm not happy about it at all, but I'll do my best to post as much as my free time let me（＞ω＜）
> 
> Warning: a disgusting amount of fluff and baby  
> Enjoy! ^w^
> 
> (I haven't check read it yet, so I'm sorry for any mistakes/errors!)

 Jeonghan woke up suddenly, early in the morning, feeling slightly off. He wasn't exactly tired, but his chest felt heavy and his head was spinning like crazy. When he checked the clock, it showed something between 8am and 9am, screw Jeonghan's poor eyesight that had troubles even with reading the numbers on the clock. It was too early for Jeonghan to wake up, but he was too awake to come back to sleep, so he picked up his phone and decided to get lost in social media and check if he got any messages or emails during the night. There was nothing. What bothered Jeonghan was that there was also nothing new from Joshua, even though Jeonghan texted him few times, late at night when he knew that he was going home. No words from Chan either, which was even more alarming. 

  **To: Baby Chan** 8:24am 

did Joshua contact you at all after the banquet? 

  **From: Baby Chan** 8:25am 

I thought he texted you...

**To: Baby Chan** 8:25am 

no words from Mr Hong here 

**From: Baby Chan** 8:27am 

That's weird... He isn't around here in the office too... dunno, maybe he finally fell asleep 

**To: Baby Chan** 8:28am

I hope you are right 

 

 To focus on something else, Jeonghan decided to go and make himself a breakfast. He wasn't even a good cook, but he had tried to do some stuff that weren't only a sandwich or cereals in the past, so he could say that he had at least some cooking skills. Thankfully Jeonghan didn't have to stress about the hour and could take all the time in the world, which  _maybe_ prevent him from setting the whole kitchen on fire, and was able to make himself a healthy and decent looking meal. At that point the only missing thing was the TV so he quickly sat on the sofa and turned the device on, but nothing interesting was playing on such early hour. Usually the news don't interest him even a slightest, but that day Jeonghan decided he would give it a shot and put on some random Korean ones to have it talk in the background. What caught his eyes was a small note in the corner saying something about a car crash and felt his heart missing a beat. Quickly, with shaking hands, he turned up the volume and listened carefully. 

_"Today, at 2am in the morning, a very serious car accident happened on the road between Chuncheon and Seoul"_ 2am and Chuncheon... it was all too close to Joshua and his road home, which made Jeonghan immediately panicked, but he decided to wait for more infomations hoping that they would calm him down  _"Two people participated in the accident. One was found unconscious and is currently in stable condition at Seoul Hospital. The other person was already dead when the paramedics arrived. As we were told, on of those people is  Joshua Hong, a famous billionaire. More informations to come. We will keep you updated"_

Jeonghan was stunned, he couldn't believe in what he just heard. There was no way Joshua would get hurt, or even worse, get  _killed_ in car accident. Everyone, but not Joshua. The breakfast he made for himself lost all the taste, so he put down the plate and started thinking until he came up with idea. He needed to make sure his friend was the one in stable condition, but the internet was no help as it flashed at Jeonghan with catchy headlines such as  _Hong Joshua injured in car accident! Will he be alright?; 30 years old billionaire in hospital!; What really happened? Was it intentional or just a simple accident?; Is Joshua Hong dead?_ and more. The articles could go on for ever, telling fake news and disgusting lies, such as drunk driver or Joshua, a suicide, a murder. Jeonghan made a mental note to take care of them after he would see Joshua, in one piece and safe. The only way to do so was to actually go to the hospital and meet him eye to eye, so without second thought, just like he was standing, Jeonghan ran down the stairs to catch a cab. In his worn out pjs that composed of an old hoodie and a pair of sweat pants, he looked more like a wasted dude coming home from a good party than a respected, and also well known, assistant.   
 What was more stressing was that it was the first time in a month when Jeonghan and Joshua would see each other after their  _fight_ , and he was visiting him in hospital. How uncomfortable the whole situation was going to be for both of them, Jeonghan was thinking. Of course, the dating rumour cooled down a lot, but if someone caught them in each other presence, the media would blow up again. If a simple rumour managed to drive them apart, would it be the same this time too? 

 

 Few painful minutes later Jeonghan was finally there, standing in front of the Seoul's hospital. Knowing the impact Joshua holds, he probably got the best room, that normally would require selling two working livers to afford it.  _Rich bastard_ , Jeonghan thought to himself and laughed. When he approached the reception his smile vanished, the woman didn't recognised him at all. It was the time to pull out the infamous  _I'm Yoon Jeonghan, Mr Hong's assistant_ card again. 

 "Good morning sir, how can I help you?" she smiled at Jeonghan kindly, probably only out of pity looking at the pathetic state he was at the moment, in his overused hoodie that was probably noticeable from kilometres

 "I'm here to see Joshua Hong. I was informed he is here" 

 "I'm sorry, but no reporters are allowed" somehow people stopped recognising Jeonghan as soon as he hadn't appeared next to Joshua for a month 

 "That's good, but I'm not a reporter. I'm Mr Hong's assistant, Yoon Jeonghan" with huge smirk on his face, Jeonghan handed the woman his ID and all she could do was nod "Thank you, where I can find him?" 

 "Level five, last room on the left" 

  5th floor was actually pretty impressive and no doubts Joshua had a nice view from there, but it also meant a long way up for Jeonghan to get there. With every step that made him closer to the room, he could feel his legs getting shakier and not supporting his weight properly, and his lungs getting tighter what made his breathing a lot harder. Joshua never told Jeonghan that he wanted to see him again, but ud didn't matter since it was Jeonghan who wanted, no, needed to see the other. 

 When he made it to the door, he didn't know what to expect. Maybe Joshua was in coma, totally unconscious? Or connected to wires that were the only things supporting him because his body was incapable of doing it on its own? Or, maybe just like it was in reality, Joshua was lying on his bed, wrapped in soft blanket with his leg up to heaven and doing some thing on his phone. He heard when Jeonghan opened the door because his face lit up and wide smile creeped onto his face as soon as the brown haired stepped more into the room.  _God,_ how much Jeonghan missed seeing that smile. Before Joshua could say anything, Jeonghan ran toward him and literally threw himself onto him, wrapping his arms tightly around Joshua's waist and pulled him close. They stayed like that for a long time, unable to back off from each other and seeking the closure radiating from the other. The whole month took a stroll on their friendship, tested it to the limits, but they were finally together, with each other. Jeonghan was so happy that he was able to see his friend in one piece and fine, that he couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eyes so suddenly. 

 "Hey, are you crying?" Joshua looked at the younger with soft smile and wiped off the tear that was rolling down his cheek "Don't be sad, Hannie" 

 "I'm not sad... I'm so overwhelmed that I can finally see you. And that you are fine and healthy and, well, not dead" Jeonghan hid his face in Joshua's chest and tried to steady his breath, but obviously failed "Shua, I've missed you so much during this month. So fucking much" 

 "I've missed you a lot, too. I'm so sorry for it" to calm the other, Joshua started rocking them back and forth delicately and petted his hair "It was so selfish of me to do so, I know" 

 "Shush... I understand Shua. I've known you for so long to know that you had a reason. Don't blame yourself" they both smiled at each other in agreement "How are you feeling?" Jeonghan pointed at the leg in the cast, with questioning look on his face 

 "Fine, I guess? It's not as bad as the media would want it to be. No one is going to amputate any part of my body, I won't end up on the wheelchair and stuff, but my leg is still in rather bad condition... apparently crushed bones are not better than broken ones"  Joshua really wanted to laugh at his poor joke, but the pain that pierced through his body was driving him crazy and making him unable to do anything else than flinch "Sorry, it just hurts from time to time" 

 "Do you need me to get someone?" Jeonghan was about to get up and call for some help, but Joshua pulled him back onto the hospital bed, making him fall next to him comfortably "Is it fine with you?" 

 "As long as you are here with me, everything is fine" Jeonghan smiled softly under his nose and cuddled closer to Joshua, he missed it way more than he though 

 

 To his own surprise, Jeonghan woke up few hours later, still on the hospital bed and cuddled closer to Joshua than he was at the begging. The other seemed to not be bothered by the warm body next to him, almost laying on top of him, as he was looking through his phone doing some work related stuff. 

 "Good morning my sleeping beauty. Are you feeling any better?" Joshua put down his phone as soon as he felt Jeonghan shift "I guess waking up early will never be your thing" 

 "Very funny, Hong. You are lucky that your leg is broken because any other way I would punch you" not scared at his friend's antics, Joshua laughed and pulled Jeonghan closer, letting his head lay comfortably on his chest "I've missed you so much. When are you leaving?" 

 "Well... I spoke to the doctors when you were sleeping, and he said that I can leave tomorrow. Or the next day after tomorrow, if something would worsen" 

 "Okay, that's good... I hope you are aware that there will be no work for you for the next month, right?" Jeonghan said firmly and sat on the bed, crossing his arms to prove that he was being fully serious "I won't let you work in such condition" 

 "Jeonghannie..." 

 "Joshua Hong, you won't work when your body is weak and just craving a lot of rest. Those big eyes you are making won't help you either, you lost your cuteness long ago" the whole room was filled with laughter as Joshua kept on making his cute face, and failing pretty hard as well, trying to persuade Jeonghan with it 

 "Fine... You know, sometimes I feel like we are some old married couple when I'm with you, Hannie" 

 "Do you, maybe, want to specify it?" 

 "We have known each other for almost a decade now, we know every little and stupid thing about ourselves... and no matter what, we always find a way back to each other" 

 Jeonghan smiled softly as he felt his heart clench a little bit, some tears threatened to escape his eyes once again. Stupid emotions. Instead of answering Joshua, he hugged him tightly and sobbed quietly in his chest. He had no idea why he was feeling such a strong urge to be as close as possible to Joshua, but both his mind and his body were just craving his little touches and that magic feeling of comfort and safety that only he could provide. 

 "You okay Hannie?" Joshua asked worried as Jeonghan kept his face buried deeply in his chest, not moving even a little "Jeonghannie?" no reaction to this as well " _Baby_ _?_ " 

 At that the brown haired reacted almost immediately, looking up confused with his face flushed red and eyes wide open. He wouldn't be this surprised if not the fact that Joshua never called Jeonghan something else than  _Hannie_ or  _Jeonghannie_ when it came to cute nicknames during those ten years. But the weird feeling he felt when Joshua called him  _baby_ , the funny tickling one that he had no idea where it came from was alarming. What was it? 

 "Did you just call me baby?" 

 "Yes. Shouldn't I?" Joshua asked alarmed, his eyes widening when he realised what he said,  _cute_ Jeonghan thought "I'm so sorry! It just slipped so naturally. I should have thought before opening my mouth" 

 "Naturally huh? Is there something you are not telling me, Mr Hong?" 

 "Yes, I am secretly looking for someone rich and hot for my spouse behind your back" it was obviously a joke, but something in Jeonghan flinched when he heard it, he just couldn't imagine Joshua finding someone that, well, wasn't Jeonghan 

 "Why haven't you considered me then? I'm all those things and you know me already" Jeonghan decided to follow the teasing a little bit "I have some money, I'm not a gold digger and you just can't deny that I'm hot" 

 "Hmm... I will add you to my waiting list and call you when something change, Mr Yoon" Jeonghan's cheek went deep red, why he was getting so flustered because of such poor flirting "Aww, are you blushing? Did I make you blush,  _baby_?" 

 "Stop it!" Jeonghan playfully hit Joshua's shoulder, but deep down he was feeling everything beside happiness, Joshua didn't have to know it though "What are your plans now?" 

 "I have no idea... Come back home and do some things at least related a little bit to work? Since someone said I can't go straight to work" 

 "Oh no my dear. That said person has to be really smart because he was right. You definitely need a babysitter. Thankfully, you are lucky enough because your assistant is, kind of, qualified to babysit adults!" in reality he had no idea how to look after a baby or an actual adult with broken leg, but the thought of someone being close to Joshua, getting to see him every day since morning to late evenings wasn't pleasing for Jeonghan 

 "You already spend 25/8 with my tiring ass and you still want more? I'm honoured Jeonghannie" 

 The point was that spending every possible hour with Joshua didn't sound as bad as others would have thought. Especially when Jeonghan would get to finally be with him outside of the office and work, at his flat where no rules existed. It was also terrifying at the same time, because even though Joshua and Jeonghan were really close friends, they never got to know each other outside of the work space, on daily basic. Thoughts aside, Jeonghan looked back at Joshua and grinned. He was too excited for all of this for a twenty-eight years old guy, but no one was there to judge. 

 "Get ready to get tired of my ass, Shua" 

 "Me? Tired of you? Never. Especially of your ass" it was totally lame, but managed to make Jeonghan giggle cutely "Keep being this cute and I will really consider you as my hot and amazing spouse" 

 Cute, Joshua was a cute dork. Was he always like that? Maybe Jeonghan never noticed it, too focused on their work instead on each other. Who knows, maybe Joshua wasn't only focused on his work the whole time when he was with Jeonghan. It could also be the fact that in suits and white shirts, Joshua was good looking and handsome. But in some random hospital pjs, he looked normal and  _cute_. Was Jeonghan cute for Joshua too? And why did it matter? 

 

* * *

 

 

 Jeonghan had been at Joshua's place several times, but mostly to just grab something on his way to the office and leave. He never had a chance to actually see how it looked. First of all, it was huge. The whole apartment was one the last floor of the building, which was making it a penthouse, with long windows that were perfectly lighting the whole first floor. Joshua's taste was always the best, he made sure to keep the whole place in monochromes with little, colourful decorations. Jeonghan would never admit it to him, but he was a big fan of his taste in furnishing.   
 It was also a first time for Joshua too, since he never actually lived in this apartment. His first and almost only home had always been the office. All the unpacked boxes that were lying all around the place let it out. The whole flat looked like it was just freshly bought and just waiting for its new owners to finally move in. Thankfully Jeonghan was there now, and he made his life mission to turn this untouched apartment into an actual home. Joshua didn't have to know. That could wait though, firstly he wanted to cherish the moment he could spend with his friend. 

 "Why are you grinning so widely?" Joshua put down his crutches and looked up suspiciously at the younger "What?" he whined, but Jeonghan kept smiling 

 "Nothing, can't I smile?" 

 "Of course you can, you literally have one of the most beautiful smiles in the world" that was something Jeonghan didn't expect, but none less enjoyed "Come on, I need to change my clothes. The shirt is too uncomfortable" 

 "Does it mean that I'm going to see Joshua Hong in something mundane and not a suit?" the excitement that Jeonghan was feeling could be easily compared to the excitement of a child right before opening Christmas presents "I'm going to see Joshuji in hoodie!" 

 "Joshuji? Is it the end of Shua then? I like it, it's cuter" Joshua smiled at Jeonghan and tucked his hair behind his ear "I was planning on wear another shirt, but how can I say no to such cute baby? Be right back then, I'll change quickly" 

 Another win for Jeonghan, he was jumping all over the living room and clapping his hands. He was happy to see that side of his friend before anyone else. He simply enjoyed knowing things other didn't. 

  "Happy?" Joshua slowly walked in, wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants "No surprise I don't usually wear it. It's weird" 

 "Come on, don't complain! Look at the bright side, now we can cuddle without any problems!" 

 "Cuddle?" Joshua asked flustered and sat on the sofa to not charge his healthy leg "You want to cuddle with  _me_?" 

 "Mhm... very" looking as cute as it was possible for Jeonghan, he ran to Joshua and nuzzled to him, wrapping an arm around the other's waist and hiding his face in the crook of his neck "So warm... How are you feeling now?" 

 "Better, a lot better. Now it's just annoying" Joshua noticed how Jeonghan was balancing on the verge of falling asleep, his eyes closing on their own despite his hard trying to keep them as wide as possible, he was sleeping so much that Joshua started wondering if it was all that he did when he had a whole month free "Tired baby?" the brown haired nodded sheepishly and yawned cutely, nuzzling even more "Get some rest then"

 "Thank you Joshuji" 

 

 How Jeonghan managed to sleep another three hours despite the naps he took earlier, no one knew. It was probably the impact of Joshua and how nice it was to cuddle with him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the same position that he fell asleep in, with Joshua next to him focused on answering emails and sometimes taking a look at how cutely Jeonghan managed to act with his pouty and sleepy face, and soft snoring escaping his plum lips. It was really intimate and domestic thing to do, even for them, but none of them would admit that they really enjoyed it. They never initiated such skinship that would allow them be this close. At the same time it felt the most right, but it was a problem for totally another day. 

 Since Joshua's mobility was limited to the point where he couldn't even got up on his own or go up the stairs to reach his bedroom, they were forced to spend the time only on the first floor. For Jeonghan it wasn't a problem, he was too lazy to get up and go out somewhere else, he liked rainy weathers only if he was inside. They watched some movies, mostly the sappy ones by Jeonghan's request, and ate some leftovers since they both were too lazy to pick up the phone and order something fresh. On the other side was Joshua who felt guilty, he kept apologising that they couldn't do anything interesting such as going for a walk, even though it wasn't his fault nor something he could control. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time indoor, but to Joshua it felt like he was forcing Jeonghan to stay with him in the building. Of course, both of them would never trade those moment they got to spend together to anything. Maybe a small walk to the park and back would be nice, but Jeonghan kept it for another occasion, when Joshua's leg would be fully healed and it wouldn't cause any discomfort when he would be walking, so it wouldn't be just one of them enjoying it. That's why he added 'cute walk' to his personal list of  _things I want to do with Shua before I die_. 

 It was something around 2am in the morning and their small marathon of all Bridget Jones films was coming to an end. Everywhere were empty boxes after pizza they eventually ordered and after thai food they found in Joshua's fridge, that was surprisingly freshly bought. There were also some popcorn all over the floor because they initiated a fight at some point, bored by the events in the movie. But now, when it was late and dark, tiredness hit both of them. 

 "Hannie" Joshua gently poked the tired body next to him, but he didn't even flinch "Baby, go too bed. It's not comfortable to sleep here" for some time there was no reaction from Jeonghan, but then he whined and finally opened his eyes "So I have to call you baby to make you wake up?" 

 "Mhm... I won't wake up any other way" 

 "Noted. So get up and change, then go to sleep  _baby_ " Joshua whispered to Jeonghan, making few of his hair fly and sent shivers down his spine "Come on, be a good baby" 

 A small, tired yawn escaped Jeonghan's lips when he nodded. He didn't actually want to leave Joshua's warmth, but he had to. Even though Joshua would never admit it, he was deadly tired too and Jeonghan knew it too well. That motivated him to get up, with loud groan, and kiss his friend's cheek and forehead. 

 "Will you be fine on your own?" 

 "Yes, Hannie. I will. It's not like I have my hands tied up or something" with playful slap on the other's butt, Joshua made Jeonghan finally leave and go to the bathroom "Besides, you are just upstairs. You will know when I trip over" 

 "Okay, okay. Goodnight Joshuji. Dream of me" 

 "I will. Sleep tight Jeonghannie" 

 

* * *

 

 

 Few hours had to pass before Jeonghan was woken up by some weird sounds coming from downstairs. Since he was still pretty tired, he didn't want to get up, but then the noise became too loud for him to ignore. Slowly, step by step, he made it downstairs, but then the weird sound seemed to quiet a little and sound muffled. It looked like it was coming from Joshua's room. But why? At first Jeonghan freaked out, worried that something might have happen and that he could hurt himself, but it wasn't it. Then he head a sniffling. Joshua was...  _crying_?

"Joshuji?" Jeonghan opened the door to Joshua's room very carefully, trying not to scare him "Joshuji, is everything alright?" 

 "Hannie? Why aren't you sleeping?" he could practically hear the tears in Joshua's voice and it broke his heart, he was sounding so vulnerable and broke; sadness taking over Jeonghan's body pushed him more into the room "I'm fine, you can get back to sleep... Hannie, what are you doing?" 

 "What's wrong Joshuji? I heard you crying" 

 "It's nothing, I guess I'm just tired" Joshua laughed anxiously and tried to escape the tight embrace, but failed 

 "Don't keep it  to yourself, please" slowly Jeonghan turned on the night lamp and took a quickly look at Joshua's face, his eyes were red and puffy, and he had his bottom lip between his teeth like he wanted to stifle another sob; Jeonghan had never seen him in such state as Joshua was always the rock that made sure everyone is okay and took their problems onto him "Just tell me, I hate seeing you hurt" 

 "The memories of the accident..." Joshua began, a little hesitant if he actually should, but then he opened fully to Jeonghan "They are still vivid, they are here and they haunt me. You know, I'll never forget that image. Blood was everywhere, the car was totally destroyed, my driver was dead and I could just look at his dead body, I was stuck unable to move. Back then I was sure it was going to be my end. I couldn't see any possibilities for me to get out of that hell. There were just two things on my mind, you and  the fact that I would leave things untold, if I died. I couldn't let  _it_ to be my end. It was too early..." there was a long pause before Joshua broke down fully, sobbing hard as he kept talking "Whenever I close my eyes I see it. The inside of the car, the ditch, the blood. I remember the pain, I remember the fear. I can't breathe properly then, it's like a panic attack. It haunts me, Jeonghan" Joshua kept crying like he kept those emotions build up for a really long time, and knowing him it was like that 

 "You are safe now, it's all fine. I'm here with you" Jeonghan started rocking Joshua slowly to calm him down and prevent him from breathing too fast, he was scared because he had never seen the other so broken, so scared and so open with his emotions "You are with me, in your bed. Nothing bad is going to happen here, I promise you. You are safe Joshuji.... How about I'll sleep with you tonight?" 

 "Don't feel like you are obligated to do so. I'll be fine in a second" 

 "I don't. I even prefer sleeping with you than in your bed" they laid down and cuddled, with Jeonghan's head on Joshua's chest and the other's arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen "Goodnight Joshuji" 

 "Thank you Jeonghan. You are like my angel" 

 Jeonghan smiled to himself widely and then they both drifted off to sleep, this time without any problems. Joshua knew that the memories of the accident didn't leave him just like that, but with Jeonghan next to him, more things became more bearable and possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments and kudos are welcome <3
> 
> Also! I made a twt for my ao3 account so I can post there when I make an update or post something new!  
> If you are interested then you can find me under @yourtypicalSVT


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say that interesting things happened. Oh, and Jeonghan has a lot of gay crisis in this one.  
> Sorry not sorry honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a 1.5 month of not updating IT'S FINALLY HERE! Almost 9k words, I hope it's a good recompense for not updating for so long >.<  
> (not checked yet)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (edit)THANK YOU FOR OVER 1000 HITS OH MY GOD IM SO HAPPY  
> (edit 2) OH GOD 100 KUDOS???? I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU

 "Jeonghan, we need to leave in few minutes" 

 Joshua called his assistant who was currently in the bathroom, locked just to make sure the other wouldn't come in uncalled. 

 "Come on, you look great. Just please, come down to me" 

 Even though Joshua's leg didn't require help and a babysitter anymore, Jeonghan didn't want to hear that. He kept telling Joshua that he still needed someone around him. After some time Joshua just simply gave up and the only thing he could do was nod and not argue with Jeonghan anymore. It wasn't unpleasant or annoying to have him around all the time, it made the apartment more alive and definitely more home like. A feeling so unfamiliar to Joshua. 

 But at the moments like that, when Joshua had to wait for his assistant to  _kindly_ leave the bathroom and finally let them leave for work, he could tell that he slightly regretted his life decisions. Was Jeonghan always this mean or was he like that only to him. 

 "I'm coming, I'm coming!" the brown haired finally ran down the stairs, brushing his hair with brush in one hand and putting an after shaving cream on his face with the other one "Sorry for making you wait, I slightly overslept" 

 "Yes, I know that because it was me who woke you up, Hannie" Joshua couldn't help but smirk at the light blush that creeped onto Jeonghan's face "Now, put on your shoes and let's leave. We have a lot of things to do... Oh, and I hope you are dressed comfortably" Joshua took a quick glance at what his assistant was wearing and smiled - white buttoned shirt and black jeans that seemed slightly tighter than last time, but it wasn't something he would complain about as it made the most important parts of his body pop out 

 "What? Why?" 

 "Because I'm taking you with me for a small, very casual meeting tonight. Is it fine with you, Mr Yoon?" he asked when they entered the elevator, wrapping an arm around the smaller waist " _Baby_ _?_ " Joshua knew that Jeonghan would never say no to the sultry tone and his infamous  _baby_

 "Shuaa, you are doing it again!" the brown haired made and offended face and looked at his friend, making him laugh under his nose "And of course it is fine by me, Mr Hong. I have to look after you during public events now!" 

 As they were talking they made it to the car that was about to take them to the office. Joshua hadn't told his friend everything about his trauma after the incident, he was still fully afraid of car rides, but Jeonghan had to notice it anyway because he took the bigger hand in his and squeezed it, soothing the palm with his thumb. Joshua made a small note to thank him for that later. 

 

 When they made it to the office, everyone ran toward them to pull them in a warm and welcoming hug before they scolded Joshua for not telling anyone about the incident and his well-being. Besides that everything seemed totally perfect and normal. Maybe except for the fact that all people there seemed awfully happy, definitely more than usually. Sadly Joshua didn't have enough time to ask them about that because he had an important meeting right off the bat in just few minutes, so he instinctively grabbed Jeonghan's hand and dragged him to the meeting room. It wasn't what Joshua would usually do, but that was a nice change.   
 It was indeed a one time thing, probably because they hadn't been in the building for quite long time. As soon as they entered the room full of important investors Joshua's face immediately changed to it's usual serious grimace. Sadly he was his cold and emotionless self once again. This time it looked even more intense as Joshua had a look on his face that Jeonghan had never seen on him. 

 Shivers went down Jeonghan's spine as the older looked at him, or maybe glared, he wasn't so sure, for a second, his eyes dark and unfamiliar. Something seemed like was off, worryingly off, but Jeonghan decided not to investigate. Joshua would tell him if something bothered him. So the assistant kept quietly doing his job, ignoring all the stares he got from time to time. Why it all felt so unfamiliar to him even though it was his place, even though he had ben working with Joshua for  _years_. It couldn't be that everyone forgot who Jeonghan was because Chan had taken his place for a month. 

 "Thank you for your amazing cooperation. That's all for now, I'll make sure to give you a call when I have everything sorted out" Joshua dismissed everyone, bringing Jeonghan back to the reality, and bless him for that because his thoughts were going in wrong direction "Something keeping your the pretty head of yours busy?" he smiled at his assistant softly, tucking a strand of brown hair behind Jeonghan's ear "Penny for your thoughts?" 

 "I kind of feel like... I'm an intruder here? As everyone in this room didn't want me here"

 "Everyone? Me as well?" instead of giving a proper answer, Jeonghan simply nodded his head and went back to playing with his pen anxiously "Jeonghannie, you stupid little head, have I ever said that I don't want you with me? In any possible way?" 

 "But the investors..." he kept the act stubbornly, looking with big, sad eyes at Joshua 

 "Screw them, why would I care more about what those old pricks think than you? I want you here, with me, and it's all that counts. Okay?" 

 "Okay..." 

 "Now come on, we still have some stuff to do before we leave" Joshua gave Jeonghan his hand that he gladly accepted and with small smile on his face, followed his friend 

 

 Trust, the only thing Jeonghan had to do was to just trust Joshua that he really wanted him there, with him, by his side. It wasn't like he always felt this way, like he didn't fit in the environment of rich businessmen. He is not used to doubt himself that much, but how could he not feel this way when his friend was literally there, living in his glory and looking breathtaking. 

 The way Joshua's lips curled in that small smile or the way his eyes could shine so bright even in the shittiest lighting when he was talking with others. It made Jeonghan feel quite sad, he believed that he owned the genuine smile of his, something that others' would only dream about. After the month they got to spend together, the way Jeonghan started feeling about his friend drastically changed. He was more aware of his odd behaviours, weird antics. For example, he noticed only now how Joshua usually would play with his watch whenever he was tired or bothered (and Jeonghan would be lying if he said that he didn't find it a rather attractive trait) or that he would always unbutton the two first buttons of his shirt when no one else is around, or how cute his smile could be when he would no longer force it, how soft his giggling could be when he didn't try to muffle it or....

 "Earth to Jeonghan, are you even listening to me or did you lost yourself completely in drooling over Mr Hong?" Minghao's loud and pretentious voice tore Jeonghan away from his very detailed thoughts about Joshua, and brought back to reality "Are you even aware that you've been giving him those heart eyes for like, fifteen minutes now? Just finally admit that you are in love with him and go" oh no,  _oh no_ Jeonghan definitely was  **not** in love with Joshua Hong, thank you very much 

 "Me? In  _love_ with Joshua? Great joke. Minghao, we have been best friends since forever and I'm more than sure that if I was supposed to fall in love with him it would happened long ago"  _right_ _?_

 His friend didn't bother to argue any more, definitely too tired of pointless arguing over something so trivial and not entirely convinced by Jeonghan's  _very_ confident answer. But Jeonghan knew, he was more than sure, that if there were something than just a simple friendship between Joshua and him, he would find out years ago. Not after a whole decade. Well, of course Joshua was one hell of a handsome bastard that was totally capable of making everyone's knees weak with his soothing voice, sharp jaw, glistering brown eyes, plump pink lips, broad shoulders and chest, long and strong legs, and that  _but-_

 "Oh my  _God_ _!_ You are doing it again, fucking hell! I just wanted to ask you for your opinion on my work!" Seokmin, who apparently joined  the party while Jeonghan was in the middle of his ongoing life crisis about his boss  _and_ best friend, laughed loudly at Minghao's whine "Please, focus for few seconds.  _Please_ , I really need your help on this one! I said please like two time, you have to agree now!" 

 "Okay, I swear I'll listen carefully now" 

 "Thank you. So, I've been working on this project with Jun about managing our finances better, but I got lost. Could you maybe help me with..."

 Just when Minghao was about to  _finally_ ask Jeonghan the question he was trying to ask for previous twenty minutes, Joshua stepped in to the office, cutting him with his own question in the middle of sentence. 

 "Yoon Jeonghan, I need to borrow you for a second" he said it like he didn't care at all about the screaming Minghao next to him, who left the room with loud slam on the door on his way out "What's wrong with him?" 

 "He has a bad day" 

 "I hope it'll get better for him then" 

 "Trust me, I want that too... so, what's so important that you have to borrow me,sir?" 

 "There is some  _emergency_ kind of meeting and I would be really happy if I had you with me. A fresh point of view is always welcome. Is it fine with you, Mr Yoon?" 

 And how Jeonghan could say no to  _that_ _?_ When Joshua was acting all professional even though there was no need to do so, with this handsome face in serious fuss and both hands in his pockets, making his suit trousers slightly tighter. He nodded furiously and in one move he picked up his notebook, following his boss to the other room, passing betrayed Minghao on their way. Jun and Wonwoo were already there, chatting with each other casually. What surprised Jeonghan was that there was no sign after Mingyu, which meant that only Joshua made some effort and brought his assistant.  _Why?_

 "If you two are ready, should we finally start?" the two businessmen looked up at Joshua and hummed in agreement "I'm glad. Hopefully you made up your mind when I was away?" 

 "Yes, we agreed that the project about helping stray cats is the most reasonable one" Jun grinned widely, clearly proud with their idea, but on Joshua's face painted everything but happiness 

 "Wen JunHui and Jeon Wonwoo, why do I  _always_ have to remind you that we can't spend so much money on  _cats_ " Jeonghan snorted quietly under his nose, but stopped feeling so playful when he noticed how much Joshua was clenching his jaw, probably trying to stop the profanities he would love to throw, and that didn't mean anything good as it was a very obvious copying mechanism of his when it came to anger so Jeonghan grabbed the black haired free hand and send him a small smile, it was the only known way to help him relax 

 "Mr Hong, would you be so kind and elaborate why?" Wonwoo asked cockily, pretty aware that it wasn't just his salary that he was risking, but most importantly his life because Joshua was visibly so close to opening the window and throwing both Jun and Wonwoo through it, and hitting the ground from eighteenth floor had never sounded like much fun 

 "I'll leave it to your imagination Wonwoo" the only thing Joshua wanted to know was which project they were going to work on, byt instead he got both of his co-workers act like total morons who acted like didn't have any ideas about the whole thing itself, God help him to survive and not die before hitting forty "Can't you just ask my question like serious adults?" 

 There was no response to that, Jun and Wonwoo were lost in their own world and arguing with each other on something that sounded like arguing on which breed of cat was the best. They were totally ignoring the fact that they were right in front of their boss, who was glaring at them and trying to make them stop, but as they say - you only live once. 

 "Why don't we just go with renovating the children hospital? It's been a hot topic for quite long time and it can be a very good investment" the meeting was going nowhere and it was pretty noticeable that it wouldn't get back to normal any time soon so Jeonghan decided it would be for the best to take things in his own hands and gently nudged Joshua to get his whole attention, that was focused on those two still arguing "Don't focus on them too much, it wasn't going anywhere anyway" 

 "Thank God for having you by my side... Could you please get the papers ready in free time? I'll sign them as soon as I'll be able to" 

 "Sure, not a problem Mr Hong" it wasn't like Jeonghan knew more interesting stuff than going through boring files and stupid formulas, who likes watching movies or sleeping anyway? 

 "Thank you Jeonghan. I mean it" Joshua sighed and closed his eyes, tapping his forehead harshly

 It wasn't a mistery that Joshua was a hard type to annoy or get actually angry, but when he actually would get mad... Lord bless the unlucky person's soul because their life would be about to end in the most drastically way possible. During those ten years Jeonghan had seen his friend literally explode  **once** and it was such a terrifying experience that he prays to every possible force in this world every day to never experience it again. So, to prevent from letting that happen this time too, he took the bigger hand in his and pulled Joshua closer. Jun and Wonwoo were far too gone anyway to notice that. Why nothing in this building can't be normal?" 

 "Do you thing we should leave them to themselves?" Jeonghan asked quietly, making sure the couple at the table didn't hear him 

 "Yeah... hopefully they'll be fine on their own" Joshua clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, all the effort Jeonghan put in helping his friend relax paid off very quickly because he was rewarded with big and genuine smile "Let's go because they look like they are about to suck each other's faces and I'd really prefer to not experience that" 

  That's actually a valid point, Jeonghan thought. Before they left, he managed to steal a quick glance at what was happening at the table. Indeed there was happening some crazy stuff, both Wonwoo and Jun looked like there were just a thin line holding them away from throwing themselves at each other and making out hard right in front of their boss. They were almost laying on the table with their lips almost literally touching. It was really tempting to shout  _just make out already_ and ran off, but somehow Jeonghan did manage to bit his tongue, he literally did it too and what surprised him was that it really hurt, and stayed as professional as he could.   
 Slowly Joshua and Jeonghan started backing off until their backs hit the glassy door and ran to Joshua's office as fast as they could. Well, lyrically of course as they didn't have to ran because his office was just few steps away, but still it was fast. 

 Right after the wooden door was closed they were a laughing mess, not able to calm themselves. The situation itself wasn't  **that** funny to begin with, but everything that happened along with it made it at least few times more exciting that it could be. 

 "Joshua Hong was seen running with his assistant while holding hands. Is the secret relationship not so secret anymore?" Jeonghan sat on the desk and winked at Joshua, teasing the other male as soon as he calmed down and was able to fill his lung with enough air to breath "You are getting braver and braver Mr Hong" 

 "C'mon let me live. One more time and I'll throw myself off the cliff" in one swift move Joshua picked Jeonghan up, earning a small whimper for the younger, and threw his assistant on the soft, tickling him in the process "Not so cocky anymore, huh?" 

 Jeonghan tried his best not to laugh too loud and to wiggle himself from Joshua's hard grip, but his friend was awfully good at tickling and a lot stronger than Jeonghan so he had to focus on one thing only. While he was desperately trying to escape the embrace a really loud laugh escaped his lips, stopping Joshua at the same time. He saw his friend look around the room before he looked down confused at Jeonghan, still pinning him down to the uncomfortable sofa. 

 "You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" there was a glint of panic in Joshua's voice as he checked Jeonghan a little bit 

 "What? No! Of course you didn't" accepting the current position, Jeonghan shifted a little bit to get slightly more comfortable and pushed the black haired off him, making him land painfully hard on the floor "Sorry" 

 "You're not even a slightest sorry, don't lie to me" Joshua got up and winced in pain, his butt was probably feeling rather sore from the fall "I suggest we should get back to more... _professional_ states before someone starts looking for us" 

 Their hair were a totally uncontrollable mess and their shirts were tucked out of their jeans. It was probably an adorable look, but not elegant, and definitely not suitable for serious businessman. 

 "You do still remember that we have the meeting shortly?" 

  _Oh and damn it_ , of course Jeonghan remembered but he managed to mute that part of his brain, and calm the anxiety that was literally eating him alive as he was standing. Why Joshua just couldn't leave him at the office to do his work or something? It wasn't like Jeonghan was a huge party animal that just couldn't wait to get his hands on another invitation. But of course Joshua had to drag him along with him. They could even stay at home and watch some movies, eat junk food and just be lazy, like they always do, instead eating a fancy supper with people they either didn't know or didn't like. 

 "Earth to Jeonghan, do you?" 

 "Uh, yeah of course I do. Sorry, I zoned out a little bit" the anxious smile that Jeonghan send him as a reassurance probably didn't work at all, but Joshua perfectly pretended that it did "Should we be getting ready then?" 

 "Jeonghan, it's around 3pm and the whole thing starts like at 4pm, or 5pm. So, answering your question, we don't have to get ready just yet. Could you go back and start filling the reports we talked about?" just when Jeonghan was about to leave, Joshua stepped closer to him and placed his hand on Jeonghan's shoulder "Don't overthink things too much, it'll be fine" 

 Without answering Jeonghan made his way to the office where Minghao was again in the middle of his life-work crisis and Seokmin was watching him unamused and sipping on a freshly made coffee. What is wrong with this place and people that work here? 

 "So, what was so important that Mr Hong needed you asap?" Seokmin's whole attention jumped from the screaming black haired on the floor to Jeonghan, the second the latter stepped into the room, wearing the cockiest expression on his face "Don't mind Minghao, he's been like this for past hour" 

 "Business stuff with Jun and Wonwoo... I'm starting to really suspect that they do have something going on between them" all the memories came back and Jeonghan wished they could simply get lost somewhere in his mind instead of haunting him like that "I hope they don't fuck in the meeting room... Oh God, this place has glass walls" 

 "Should we go and check on them?" Seokmin's eyes shone in excitement as he put down his cup and looked at Jeonghan fully focused, anticipating his answer; apparently everyone in the department was deeply interested in the love adventures of Jun and Wonwoo "You know, so we can make sure everything is fina" 

 "Already did. The pants stayed, but there was some intense eye fucking" 

 The voice was heard first before no one else than mighty Kim Mingyu stepped in, in his elegant and expensive self and with that stupid face of his. Good thing was that it brought Minghao back almost immediately after he head Mingyu's breathing, and thank God it did because he started to make even bigger fool of himself. And he was destroying his precious Channel suit with wiping the floor with it. 

 "I got worried because Wonwoo wasn't answering my calls, which he usually does pick, so I started looking for him" Mingyu walked in like he owned the place and sat by Minghao's desk, probably not only because it was the closest one "Imagine how surprised I was when I found him having an intense staring competition with Jun, even though I'm more than sure he had a meeting with Mr Hong  _and_ his assistant, which I might add, is here!" 

 "And I might add, to your information, that we did have one until both of them focused their whole attention on each other and started arguing. So how about you will take care of your  _own_ work, Kim?" Jeonghan smirked proudly and crossed his arms, he wasn't giving Mingyu the satisfaction that he could shut Jeonghan up so easily, everyone but not Yoon Jeonghan 

 "Shot fired!" Seokmin cheered loudly in the background along with Minghao and Chan, who were interested in the whole thing too apparently "Sorry" he added flustered when both Mingyu and Jeonghan looked at him confused 

 "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get ready. Mr Hong and I have a big meeting to attend"  _bingo_ , another win for Jeonghan in the past minute as Mingyu's face went from smug to shock 

 "When will you two cull the  _Mr Hong_ and  _Mr Yoon_ bullshit?" Mingyu asked, clearly annoyed

 "When will you and Minghao stop sending each other those letters I find everywhere in the building?" and this is what you call  _shot fired_ because no one can beat Joshua in being effortlessly sassy; his friend stepped into the office wearing his black suit and,  _wait_ , was that a black turtleneck? "And to your information I'll call Mr Yoon however I please. So no, we won't  _cut the bullshit_. That's not why I'm here. Are you ready Jeonghan?" 

 Jeonghan shook his head and winked at Mingyu when they were leaving, the only thing he had to do was to get himself to look pleasing, and he was perfectly fine with doing it in Joshua's office. Besides it wasn't like he was planning to do anything anyway.  
 The real deal was that Joshua was wearing a turtleneck that was really tight and fitting, a dangerous combination when you combine it with his freakishly broad chest and shoulders. If that was how Jeonghan would die then let it be since it definitely didn't sound like a bad death. 

 "You have only few minutes to get ready before the car comes Jeonghannie" 

 The beautiful voice brought him back from the slightly sinful thoughts he was having, and bless Joshua for that because they were going in rather interesting direction. Right, he had to brush his hair a little and maybe cover the dark circles that somehow showed under his eyes. Of course, he couldn't compare even a little with the walking perfection that Hong Joshua was (especially in that turtleneck), but he still wanted to look at least as good. 

 "I must say that you look extremely good in this outfit. It suits you" not tearing his eyes from the mirror, Jeonghan broke the silence that lasted only a second, not that it bothered him or something he just felt the need to inform his friend about his good looks and compliment him a little 

 "Oh, does it? I was kind of opposed in the beginning, but maybe you are right..." Joshua blushed, a pretty shade of pink spread on his cheeks, and Jeonghan caught with the corner of his eyes how his friend checked himself in the mirror "Anyway, you look pretty good too. I'm feeling honoured that I can show myself with you by my side" 

 "Thank you sir, I did my best" 

 Slowly, Joshua stepped closer and stood behind Jeonghan, placing one hand on the other's hip and brushed his hair with the other one. He was playing with them until he was happy with the results. 

 "I like it more when you have your hair parted" he added calmly, like nothing happened, and stepped back admiring his work while Jeonghan's heart still needed some time to calm itself "Let's go"

 "Yeah... yeah, let's go" 

 

* * *

 

  When they got into the car, Joshua once again felt the rush of anxiety attack, his whole body going tense and breath short. It was a very similar vehicle to the one he was driving in when the accident happened, and he was even sitting in the same place. At first, Jeonghan didn't notice any changed in his friend's behaviour, but started to worry when he could practically hear the struggle in Joshua's short breaths. 

 "Shua..." he whispered calmly to catch his friend's attention, making him look up and flash a reassuring smile in his direction "It's okay, I'm here. Do you, maybe, want to hold my hand?" 

 There was no answer and Jeonghan started to worry more, but then he felt Joshua's extremely cold hand in his, firmly and strongly clutching to Jeonghan's like was about to break his fingers, but also like he wanted to make him less worried. It didn't work though as Jeonghan could practically see the stress on Joshua's face. He was mad, mad that something like that had to happen to his friend and left such scare. But he knew that he was there for his friend. Hopefully Joshua knew that too. 

 

 It had been so long since Jeonghan had attended a public event of any kind. Last time didn't end up so well, apparently getting the host so deadly drunk that he was capable of jumping out of the window as a dare which, to be totally honest, Jeonghan really didn't expect, was not the most welcoming thing. And not a way to start a long lasting friendship either. But it all had happened years ago and, hopefully, that guy had already forgotten it all. Hopefully. Besides, he had Joshua with him now to guide him, and protect if there was any need.   
 When they arrived they were greeted with breathtaking view. Firstly, the place where the even was being held was huge and overflowing with splendour. Everything was covered with so much black and white marble that you could easily get sick of it in a matter of second. Going further there was a big fountain in the middle of the hallway and a lot of flowers of any kind. Even further there was a room with huge amount of tables that Jeonghan guessed was a dining area. Secondly, the amount of waiters was probably equal the amount of guests, four of them already greeted Joshua and Jeonghan at the entrance as soon as they stepped in. Jeonghan had no idea who was holding the whole thing, but he was sure one thing - the person had to have tons of money. 

 "You know what they say, smile and wave" Joshua wrapped sneakily his arm around Jeonghan's waist as soon as they were in photographers' range "Let's give them some good shots" 

  Things had changed drastically since Jeonghan had stood in front of the cameras last time. Back then only few wanted to take photos of them, mainly because they were no one in the business world. But now, after so many years and successes, and the whole  _dating_ rumour, everyone wanted to steal a photo or two of the magnificent HongYoon couple who recently came back, stronger than ever. It was still a life or death situation between the photographers though, huge amount of flashes shoved directly in their faces, and those screams. Yet even the big bright lights didn't bother Joshua, he didn't even flinch once and managed to keep a subtle smile on his face like nothing bothered him. 

 Jeonghan, on the other hand, was probably caught staring at his friend way too many times, but how could you not do so when Joshua was standing right there, right next to him, in his effortless handsomeness with his face being lightened in the perfect angles to make his features pop out even more, and that charming smile of his plastered to his friend all that time. God, his friend is a walking model. 

 "Jeonghannie, the cameras are this way" Joshua gestured at the reporters in front of them and pulled Jeonghan by the waist, to make sure he would fit in the frame of course, making everyone let out a loud gasp "Can I?" Jeonghan wasn't quite sure what that question was about, but nodded anyway as he trusted his friend to not do anything he wouldn't enjoy, and felt the big hand go down from his waist to stay low on his hip now

 It was the moment when literally everyone focused their attention on Joshua and Jeonghan, few people even tried their luck to get closer to them, but the security was quicker and stopped them in the right time, before any of them could even get closer than was allowed to. 

 "Welcome again my friend, it's nice to see you in one piece" a tall, handsome guy approached them, apparently Joshua was familiar with him because he didn't think twice before giving him a half-hug "And you have a company! Finally! I'm Choi Seungcheol" 

   _Oh God_ , it was the same guy Jeonghan had gotten drunk back then. He didn't seem to remember it though and Jeonghan really hoped it would stay like that.

 "Yoon Jeonghan, Joshua's assistant"

 "And best friend" Joshua added nonchalantly, making both of his friends laugh 

 "I'm glad things are better between you two" Seungcheol's remark was rather suggestive as his eyes were really focused on Joshua's hand that was still comfortably grabbing Jeonghan's hip "I just came by to say hello, but sadly I can't stay longer. I have few more people I'd like to greet, but you can find Jihoon somewhere though" 

 After that Seungcheol vanished somewhere in the huge crowd on newly arrived guests to greet them. Apparently he didn't remember the  _small_ accident from the past which was good since it was a rather embarrassing memory. And even more embarrassing would be explaining it all to Joshua. 

 When they were done with greeting everyone and answering many uncomfortable questions about their supposed relationship, they headed to get a seat for themselves. It wasn't exactly a dinner type of event, but there were still a light supper planned and about to be served. The main point of those kind of events is not the food or drinks, but meeting new investors that you are able to share ideas with and maybe plan a new partnership. Maybe getting drunk at some point, in a good company and when most people would go home, is also a big pro. Joshua, if it weren't so obvious, was more interested in the more work related stuff while the only thing Jeonghan cared about and was amazed by was the variety of wines that were in the men. That was the main reason why they split at some point. 

 

 Everything was great, the food was tasty, the company was entertaining and the atmosphere was amazing. Even though many people left already and only a small group stayed, the meeting was still at it's finest. Maybe it was also because of the wine that every possible guest found their way to get drunk at some point and drank quite a lot. Way too much to be exact as they were acting really drunk. For example, Jihoon got kind of wasted along with Jeonghan, who was acting all tipsy too, mainly because they occupied the bar way too much. Joshua and Seungcheol weren't exactly drunk, but not sober either. They all were a huge mess, but it all made the situation funnier. 

 "Cheollie, I'm tired! And everything is spinning... Hey, stop spinning when I'm talking to you!" Jihoon literally threw himself onto Seungcheol, angrily furrowing his eyebrows; for a light head he definitely had big balls to challenge Jeonghan to see who would be able to drink more and still walk straight (thankfully no one ended jumping through the window this time) 

 "Okay Hoonnie, we will go home. And you are not allowed to drink more" Seungcheol picked up his fiance in bridal style and carried him to the car, waving to Joshua and others he was talking before on their way out

 "Shua! Joshuji! I want to go home too!" 

 Jeonghan was never a subtle type while being drunk and very easy to stress, so when he lost Joshua in a small crowd he immediately started panicking and decided that the best way to find him was to just... scream. And he did, his voice was probably heard within the range of hundreds of kilometres. 

"Excuse me gentlemen, I have to rescue Jeonghan before he does something stupid" Joshua bowed culturally and excused himself from the company he was talking with, heading to the tipsy and barely standing boy at the bar with an sympathetic smile on his face "Oh my, Jeonghannie how much have you drunk?" 

 "Waay too much, that's why I want to go home! Will you take me home Joshuji?" Jeonghan whined and made begging eyes at Joshua, but before the other could answer him he pulled out his best working trick -  _the pout_ , the one that he just knew would make his friend do  **anything**  for him (and it wasn't like Joshua was planning on leaving him there) 

 "Yes Jeonghannie, I will take you home. Who do you think I am? Now, come on you big baby" 

 Carefully Joshua wrapped his arm around Jeonghan's waist in protective manner and to support the younger, as he had some serious problems with walking properly, and slowly along with great difficulty they managed to get through the crowd that gathered in front of the main entrance. They only had to go through the reporters and they would be free. With barely conscious Jeonghan it was hard, but with noisy photographers waiting to just ask them questions and take humiliating photos it was even harder. 

 "Mr Hong! Can I ask you some questions?" few reporters ran toward them as quickly as they could, waving their cameras and microphones almost hitting them in the face "The public would like to know, are you two really involved in committed relationship? Or maybe it's just an affair?" 

  _Why, just why?_ Joshua cursed in his head, why those people just couldn't leave them alone this one time. It was no secret that reporters are one huge scumbags when it came to getting spicy gossips, but this one time when they clearly knew that both Joshua and Jeonghan weren't their most sober selves they could simply let it go. Worryingly it looked like Jeonghan had something going on in his head. 

 "I think I know the best way to answer that"

 Jeonghan smirked and looked cutely at Joshua, in a way that he had never seen him do so, and in one move kissed Joshua hard on the lips, letting his friend pull him closer by the waist. Everyone started taking photos, but the couple pulled away just as quickly as they started and smiled at the crowd in front of them like nothing had happened. 

 "I hope this is enough answer for you. Now, if you excuse us" Joshua bowed  _politely_ and dragged Jeonghan to the car "They won't shut up about that for ages" he sighed when the door finally closed, leaving the stunned reporters behind 

 "I don't know whether it's a good thing ot bad, but you are an amazing kisser and I definitely don't regret it" Jeonghan blurted out so quickly and incoherently that it was almost impossible to understand what he was saying,  _almost_ "It makes me want to kiss you again" 

 Slowly and without a warning Joshua leaned closer and delicately kissed Jeonghan, letting his lips linger for few more seconds before he backed off, smiling lovely. On Jeonghan's face painted a pretty deep shade of red, perfectly working with the flustered expression. 

 "It's not always easy to fulfil your demands, but this one was a nice one" Joshua pecked the other's nose and let Jeonghan cuddle a little, as much as the seatbelts allowed to "Close your eyes, it'll stop the spinning" 

 Jeonghan nodded sheepishly and nuzzled to Joshua's chest. It indeed worked, his head wasn't spinning anymore and he wasn't feeling like puking right and there. And Joshua was warm, very warm, which was very needed in this kind of weather. He still felt Joshua's lips on his own, making him smile like stupid. What a good evening it was. 

 

* * *

 

 

 As soon as they stood in front of the building where Joshua's apartment was, Jeonghan got a great idea. Maybe for sober him it would world worst one, but they were both drunk and Jeonghan couldn't think properly at all. So why not do something completely regrettable? 

 "Shuaa, do you still have that hair lightener I gave you?" Jeonghan smiled innocently and looked up at his friend 

 "Yeah, I have't touched it since you bought it" 

 "Great! I have an idea" Joshua looked at him suspiciously, not entirely down to the idea already "We have to go to the drugstore first" 

 There was numer one rule -  _never trust Yoon Jeonghan_ , and Joshua was about to break it. Why? He was too scared to ask so he decided to follow the mighty plan Jeonghan just came up with, if he would die then let it be. Life is tough battle after all. Little he knew that it was going to be most exciting and regrettable decision in his life. Besides he was too drunk to even fight with even drunker Jeonghan. Thankfully the drugstore was just few metres away and, surprisingly, was still open despite 3am on the clock. Why? Nobody knows. They were the only people walking there, well  _walking_ was too much to call it - Jeonghan was barely standing on his own two legs and Joshua was sloppily guiding him. It must had looked hilarious, two grown up men in fancy suits buying something for hair and giggling like some teenagers. Nevertheless the cashier sent them a soft smile as she was tiredly scanning the pink dyer Jeonghan persuaded Joshua to buy. And it wasn't like he had a hard time doing so because his friend was surprisingly obedient.

 

 "Do you even know how to use it? There is written that this stuff is strong and I would really prefer not to go fully bald" 

 Joshua panicked as soon as Jeonghan opened the box with the lightener. He didn't have much time to even change the clothes as he was dragged to the closest bathroom and ordered to sit down on the toilet. The problem wasn't that he didn't trust Jeonghan, he did... a little bit. His problem was that the thought of going bald in your thirties because of hair lightener was terrifying to say at least. And with black hair that had never seen a hair dye, the results were a huge mystery. But it was too late to back off already because Jeonghan managed to put some of the product on while Joshua was having his hair crisis. Now he could only pray to everything in the world to not look bad.  _Pink hair, here we go._

 "I've dyed my hair few times so I know things...." reassuring, very reassuring Joshua thought, he would argue on it with Jeonghan, but he was feeling to tired "It'll be fine, trust me"

 It wasn't fine. It was anything but fine. Even though Jeonghan really tried his best to keep himself awake, the lightener almost ended in Joshua's eyes two times almost making him go blind. But that was  _fine_. Jeonghan also almost tripped over nothing and hit his head on the sink, thankfully nothing like that happened. But that was still  _fine_. There were few nice situations too, for example when Jeonghan fell asleep, after he covered Joshua's whole head with the paint, in his arms with his head buried deep in Joshua's chest. 

 "I hope you weren't joking about this paint not staying forever Yoon Jeonghan" 

 He looked at the box on the countertop and froze. There it was, written in capital letters,  _ **half permanent pink dye**_. Damn it, he really should had checked whether the paint was permanent or not, but it was too late now. He had to wait only few more minutes before he would be able to wash it off. God the mess he thrown himself into.  

 

 " I dare you to laugh Yoon Jeonghan because then I'll be able to cut your salary" 

 Jeonghan couldn't stop grinning like stupid ever since he had woken up and saw his friend's new hair colour, which he really didn't remember doing. Joshua was still in the middle of regretting his every possible life choice that led him to this exact moment in front of the mirror, but he really didn't look that bad. It was just the fact that the super serious and professional Hong Joshua let his friend, who was totally unskilled when it came to dying hair (he lied about knowing how to do so) while being completely drunk.  _Man_ , explaining the sudden change to the public sounded like the best thing in the world.

 "Hey, you look good in them! Maybe your super serious look is gone, but at least it suits you"

 Instead of an answer, Jeonghan received an angry death glare which definitely meant that he should shut up for his own sake. If he valued his life of course. 

 "And I trusted you with this thing NOT being permanent. It's literally half- _fucking_ -permanent. How am I suppose to face people while looking like this?" 

 "Pink hair or black, you still look scary so don't worry about that too much. We can always go and give you back your black hair again... what a shame, you look hot in blonde" 

 "The damage is already done. Let's just leave it like this and get ready for work"

 

 At the office all eyes were on both Joshua and Jeonghan, literally everyone kept glaring them curious whenever one of them appeared in their sight range. Jokes aside, it was a really unpleasant experience, the constant feeling of being watched at every step like a thief or criminalist. Even more frustrating was that no one brought the subject until Minghao emerged into the office like he was chased by the big bad wolf. He had an expression that could be described as a mix between anger and confusion. 

 "What the  _fuck?_ " he panted when his feet hit Jeonghan's desk, stopping him at the same time "What. The. Actual. Fuck" Seokmin and Chan stole a quick glance at Minghao like they knew exactly what the other was talking about

 "Huh?" Jeonghan looked up confused and glared the magazine in Minghao's hand, that didn't mean anything good 

 There was a cover, obviously there would be one, obviously with Joshua and him on it and,  _oh_ , they were  **kissing**. Not like a simple peck, no, they are straight ass making out in this shot, quite intense honestly. And, dear lord, was that Joshua's hand on his hip? Well, it was quite a nice photo though. 

 "Oh... _oh_ " it was all Jeonghan could let out as an answer, he was quite, a lot, shocked because how much he had drunk last night that he totally didn't remember anything at all... most importantly, did Joshua remember it? 

 "Oh? That's all you have to say about this?" Minghao sounded really pretentious like he expected Jeonghan to explain himself right off the bat as if he knew what happened and why "Yoon Jeonghan..." 

 "It's a nice photo. We look hot on this shot" and hell yeah they did, was it normal to want to frame a magazine cover with you and your friend making out on it, and hung it on the wall? probably not, but neither is the said drunkenly making out with your best friend in front of more than dozen reporters 

 While Jeonghan was admiring the photo, the rest went completely silent. At first he thought that they all just left the room, but then he heard a loud chuckle and, when he looked up, he noticed his dear friend standing right there in front of his desk. Naturally, he expected Joshua  to be mad, which would be totally reasonable since this photo would make more damage to their reputations than the previous one had done more than two months ago. Instead Joshua simply took the magazine from Jeonghan's hands and examined it carefully, a bashful smile creeping onto his face. 

 "That's a pity I don't remember doing it" he winked at Jeonghan and gave him back the newspaper, okay he seemed fine with it "Between us, we do look hot" he added, whispering to Jeonghan's ear 

 "Boss... your... your hair" Mingyu stuttered when he stood at the door, holding his files tight enough to crease it and not drop on the floor at the same time, and looked at Joshua with wide eyes like his boss just grew second head "They are... they are pink. Why are they pink? Weren't they black yesterday?" 

 "Let's just say that things happened" 

 Jeonghan chuckled in the background, that bastard, but no one paid attention to him anyway. Joshua's new hair were far more interesting. 

 "I want everyone out within a second!" the door harshly swung open and a clearly pissed Mrs Hong stepped into the office "Everyone except for you two. I have to talk to you Joshua. And you too Mr Hong" 

 No matter how many times Jeonghan had gotten to see Mrs Hong or spent more than one second in her presence, she still resembled him the actual devil. She was one scary woman already, but when she bursted like a whole hurricane to the room and glared everyone like she was ready to kill them and their whole family until the great grandparents along with pets. Thankfully Joshua was unamused with his mother's rage and seemed like he was ready to fight back, if there was a need. 

 "If you thought that it would be funny to make me mad then you are mistaken Joshua Jisoo Hong" 

 "Not everything revolves around you. I think I was clear when I told you that I'm no longer scared of you and your antics" 

 Jeonghan sulked in his chair as he watched Joshua argue with Mrs Hong, no matter how those two hated each other to the core they really do seemed alike. Maybe Joshua was a little bit more cool-headed. 

 "Yes, I do remember you saying there there is  _nothing more than friendship_ between you and your secretary" 

 "It's either personal assistant or Mr Yoon to you"  _can this guy get any hotter?_ Jeonghan thought "Things can change, same with my relationship with Jeonghan" 

 Both Mrs Hong and Jeonghan looked like they had lost the ability to speak. For two, obviously different reasons. Jeonghan was more flustered than shocked, he knew that Joshua had said it only to make his mother even angrier, but it was the easiness that he said it with that made Jeonghan's heart beat faster. Mrs Hong in the other side looked like she froze, literally and lyrically, she had her eyes wide open like she couldn't believe in what she just heard. It lasted only thirty seconds or less, but the sight was more than pleasant.

 "I want to heat  _Mr Yoon_ say it. Is there something between you and my son?" 

 Joshua nodded sneakily to Jeonghan, who hesitated inside before answering, to encourage him a little bit. Well, if his friend even wanted him to tag along then who he was to  do differently. 

 "Yes ma'am"

 "More than regular friendship?" 

 "I dare to say that there is way more"

 "Very well then, I won't bother you any longer"

 Just when Mrs Hong was about to open the door and leave, she looked back at Joshua and spoke again. 

 "Joshua, would you like to explain the hair colour?" 

 "I changed it" 

 "Yes, I noticed that. You are thirty my dear, pink is not suitable for someone at your age. Especially if they are a businessman"

 "I don't agree Mrs  Hong" Jeonghan got up and walked toward Joshua who was smiling proudly at him "There is no suitable age for a hair colour. Besides, Joshua is already a well respected man and the pink hair definitely won't affect that" 

 "I like him" surprisingly she smiled at Joshua and Jeonghan in a very soft way, and it even felt like she didn't force it at all, which was weird because the devil is not that nice "So you better keep him before I change my mind" 

 When she left neither of them was able to speak again. It seemed like Mrs Hong had done an unfunny prank on them. Had she really  _smiled_ at them and said that she  _likes_ Jeonghan? Or was it their imagination playing tricks at this point? That was for different occasion to find out, but first...

 "When you were talking with your mother, both of you were quoting each other. Were you referring to that talk from moths ago?" 

 "Yeah, well my mother was even a bigger... bitch than she usually is. She threatened me that she would do something to you if things went so loud again"

 "That's why you acted like a dick yourself?" 

 "I wanted to protect you and it was the best idea that came to my mind at that moment. I'm still so sorry for hurting you so bad back then"

 Jeonghan felt a little bit speechless, he had known back then that he just had to trust Joshua. It was cute how protective he could be when it came to Jeonghan, which he was really thankful for.

 When he had been all alone in his apartment, away from work, he used to spend most of his free time on thinking about why would Joshua just push him away like that, like Jeonghan had never mattered to him. Then he understood, after way too long, that there was no actual way that Joshua would ever done something that would hurt Jeonghan on purpose. He hadn't been quite sure back then why he had done such thing, but it was fine. Now he knew what actually had happened. And  **that** was really fine.   
 Not thinking twice Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Joshua's neck and cutely smiled at him.

 "Thank you. For caring about me" he placed a quick peck on the other's cheek "Do you think that we will be able to play world most obvious boyfriends?

 "Baby..." Joshua's lips formed into a teasing smile as his hands travelled down to grab Jeonghan's hips, which started to become a weird habit of his, and pulled him close that their chest were touching "We will play the most convincing fake boyfriends" 

  _Fake boyfriends_ , yeah, Jeonghan really should accept the fact that there was never going to be actually something real going on between them. It was supposed to be an  _act_ that would keep people interested. 

 "The public won't give us a break though"

 "Let's give them something worth writing about then" 

 "I have a better idea" standing on his tip toes, Jeonghan placed a kiss on Joshua's lips before he spoke again "Let's cause a scandal,  _boyfriend_ " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments and kudos are welcome 
> 
> Also I decided to post updates on my main twitter so you can follow me to be updated @HongJos_a ^^


	8. Bonus chapter (Seoksoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seem to have a bad relationship, but the truth is far from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to focus on the other ships I mentioned in the tags a little bit, just to make the whole work more entertaining and maybe a little bit varied. The order of those is not random, I want to still fit those in the whole story so from now on, Seoksoon are a total canon ^^ 
> 
> Tell me if you liked this solution or not, I would love to hear your opinion! (and dw I'm working on chapter 8, hopefully it won't take me more than month this time)  
> Also thank you for 100 kudos, I'm still not over the fact we hit such huge amount! I will do my best to not disappoint you in the future ~❤️

 It was late, really late. The clock was showing something around 2am already, but Seokmin's tired eyes could be lying to him. The whole place was surrounded with total ghost dead, everyone had gone home hours ago which meant the whole building was almost abandoned. It's not usual for Seokmin to stay at work this late, mostly he manages to get his stuff done before anyone else. This time though, Soonyoung had made sure to give him so much papers to look through that he probably wasn't going to have it finished before the sunrise. 

 Fifty empty cups after coffee all around the office, few of the laying comfortably on the desk surrounding Seokmin, and thousands of reports to look through and check later, and Seokmin was not even close to finishing half of his task. What he had done in his previous life to deserve it? Sure, he had done some bad things, but he would never thought that he would receive such a punishment for that. He had known to not steal that newspaper on his way to work two years ago. Now God was punishing him and Soonyoung was his angel that was send to make sure that Seokmin would suffer. Being fully honest, he had no idea why his boss so suddenly decided to give him all the possible work he had stuffed in the drawer in his desk, probably from the past two months. One day Seokmin was planning a nice weekend, just for himself, to take a break. A well deserved rest. And the second day he was almost sleeping on his desk, trying not to droll onto  **very** important. Life is a mystery for everyone. 

 "Seokmin? You are still here?" it would be a polite thing to look up at the person that was talking to you, but Seokmin knew it was just Soonyoung, and he totally didn't feel like being polite to him at the moment "I thought you went home with the rest?" oh, how ironic since it was Soonyoung that gave him so much work to keep him away from even thinking about such thing 

 "Well, I'm still working on those files you gave me. It's quite a lot work as you see" Seokmin laughed ironically, glaring weakly the blonde haired who was standing at the door "Don't mind me, you can simply go home. I'll stay here and take care of this" 

 "What do you mean that  _you will stay here_ _and take care of_ this? Seokmin it's almost 3am!" how naive Soonyoung could be sometimes, for someone who can greatly manage a huge business and not actually get lost in all this stuff he definitely had no idea how the paperwork works, mainly because he had someone to do all the work for him 

 "I know how late it is, you don't think I stayed here just because I love sleeping on my desk?" ignoring the pinning stare from Soonyoung, Seokmin got up and went ot the kitchen to get some more coffee, if he had to use his precious energy on dealing with his boss, he needed to make sure he wouldn't use all the reserve he still had gathered somewhere "This is how it all works from the backstage Soonyoung, it's not just signing those papers and handing them to you. I have to read them all, make sure everything fits the agreements, fill the blanks and then sign them. It takes a lot of time actually, and you gave me quite a lot to take care of at once" 

 There was a long pause, Soonyoung just stood there all lost in his thoughts, probably connecting all the things Seokmin had just told him. Sometimes things has to be broken like this, sadly he hadn't realised it earlier because it would save Seokmin a lot of time. 

 "I...I've never realised it was that bad..." finally Soonyoung spoke, his voice quieter and even hold some guilt in it, and mad it sounded so heartbreaking to listen to him being so fragile in front of Seokmin right now "How many times you stayed this long?" it was definitely better for the blonde haired to not know certain things, it was one of them 

 "It doesn't matter, it's my job and it's what I'm supposed to do. Don't worry, it's nothing new anyway" sadly it wasn't a lire, Seokmin was used to staying this long at work or at home too many times, his sleeping schedule was messed up, mainly because he either would go to bed early in the morning and then late at night the next day, but he didn't die... yet, and he was more than sure he was still in better shape than Joshua, though he had no intention to admit it to the boss himself "I have a lot of coffee here, I'll survive...somehow" 

 "You are not staying here any longer" 

 And who was Soonyoung to order Seokmin like that? Of course, he was his boss that he answered before, but that didn't mean he had the power to change his mind every few minutes just like that. One time he was telling Seokmin to finish the stuff before the sunrise and now, all of sudden, he was telling him to not stay at work any second more. Could this guy just make up his mind properly for once? 

 "Excuse me?" Seokmin put down the coffee mug, that was probably Jeonghan's because it had a weird pattern and a very aggressive poem on it, but who cared, and looked quite insulted at his boss making him look like the one higher in the hierarchy "I've already stayed this long to get this stuff done and I will not go home just now, only because you want me to do so. At one point you want the files to be handed to you immediately and now, all of sudden, you don't want them so quickly anymore?" the coffee Seokmin was drinking finally kicked in, making his rather sassy side take the lead, making him say things he would regret in the morning 

 "Yes, because I didn't realise how much it actually costs you to have them actually done. I don't want you to die so quickly because of me" Soonyoung joked and smiled, weirdly making Seokmin smile as well, just because he had such pretty and charming smile... _wait_ , what? "Anyway, I could drive you all the way to your place, but mine is closer and it's not like you haven't slept over before"

 True, Seokmin had few "incidents" with crashing over with Soonyoung to his place after many intense days at work, when he couldn't drive home by himself and was too sleepy to even make it there in the first place. It happened so many times that Seokmin already had a spare pair of joggers and a tshirt hidden in the closet, just in case he had to change his work attire. And usually he wouldn't mind accepting the offer, but this time he knew that doing so would really affect his pride. It was Soonyoung's fault that he was in this situation in the first place, and now wasn't the time to suddenly redeem yourself and play the saint. 

 "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass and just stay here"

 "It's not an  _offer_ Lee Seokmin. You are going to take care of those files tomorrow. If you have such a problem with me at the moment, I can easily just drop you off at your place" now Soonyoung sounded pissed, which Seokmin thought was actually pretty fair, but he knew not to argue nor make the other even more pissed, especially when he used Seokmin's full name "You are mad at me, I get it. I'm dumb, okay. Happy? But please, do one more thing for me and accept my proposition. I'm not forcing you to stay at mine, but I really wouldn't mind" 

 Was that  _blush_ that appeared on Soonyoung's face? And on Seokmin's too? That was awkward, but Seokmin would lie if he said that he wasn't planning on accepting the first offer and just go to Soonyoung's. He was living alone anyway so no one would wait for him, but at the other's he would at least have some company. And being alone on Friday night wasn't his favourite activity. Beside Seokmin really liked Soonyoung's turtle, no matter how weird it sounded. That reptile was a nice guy after all, maybe slightly too loud at nights, but he got used to that. Soonyoung didn't have to know about his small affair with his own turtle though. 

 "Okay...okay"

 "Okay?" Soonyoung's eyes went wide with happiness, but he quickly looked away and started talking again, avoiding Seokmin's like fire "Thank you Seokmin. And I'm really sorry again. I wish I wouldn't learn this lesson in such situation"

 "We can't undone what already happened, but I'm sorry too for, well, being a dick to you. So now, when we are both sorry... Can we go? I'm exhausted" again, the smile showed itself on Soonyoung's face and Seokmin could only high-five himself in his mind for making it appear again, he wasn't even going to pretend he didn't like it at all because he did, maybe even too much 

 "Thank you. Let's go then" 

 

 They drove in total silence, only the radio and engine were making at least some noise. It wasn't actually uncomfortable, being in Soonyoung's presence was nice, calming even. But the blonde haired seemed to feel the opposite, on his face was painting a preoccupied expression, like he was lost deeply in his thoughts, not focused on the road. Was he overthinking the talk they had before? Could be, but Seokmin wished it wasn't true. He didn't like seeing Soonyoung so stressed about certain things, especially when he really did have a problem with thinking too much. But that all had to wait, Seokmin had a shower to take and get back to the living world, he reminded a zombie too much for his liking. 

 After finally changing from the uncomfortable suit and washing off the awfully smelling sweat, Seokmin was feeling like a new-born. It was past 4am, but somehow the whole situation made him feel weirdly awake so he decided to spend some of his free time with the turtle. Beside Soonyoung he was the only living thing in the apartment, and Seokmin really preferred to face the animal more.   
 He kneeled in front of the terrarium and smiled, the reptile was already there, showing his happiness in the turtle way. Seokmin was more than sure that he saw the small one smiling. Definitely there was a glint of smile on his.. can you call it a face? Not important, what was actually important was that Seokmin really needed some company. And complaining to the animal that couldn't talk back sounded relaxing. 

 "Oh my God, Vernon you won't believe me how shitty this day was. First, Jeonghan was a total dickhead, but that's nothing new actually. Then Jun and Minghao were screaming at each other in Chinese for good two hours. And, as the cherry on top, I got so much work to do that I almost died at the office" Seokmin hit his head on the glassy wall and sighed, he was definitely going insane at this point, he was talking to the damn turtle, that wasn't even listening to him, when he could talk to the actual human being in the next room "Don't give me that look Vernon, I know it's my job! It's just... it's just that I could have a normal life, without all this TV worth drama. I'm twenty-six and still pathetically single" Vernon seemed to understand what Seokmin was feeling, he just hit the glass from the other side where the human forehead was resting "Thanks buddy, at least I have you" 

 "You never mentioned that you have an affair with my turtle" Soonyoung's voice brought Seokmin back, scaring him to death... wasn't he suppose to be asleep at this point? "It's fine, he likes you more anyway... not like it's surprising" 

 He sounded sad, and actual sadness was peeking through his voice. All because of a turtle. Well, it wasn't probably the turtle itself that was to blame, but it looked exactly like that. But then Seokmin looked up, eyeing the blonde male that was standing at the door, wearing a simple tshirt and joggers, instead of his usual suit, and something inside him broke. He had never seen that side of Soonyoung before, he only knew him as the businessman the other wanted him to know. Yet the current side of Soonyoung appealed to Seokmin way more, it was nicer to look at. Instead of serious expression on his face he was wearing a more tired ans soft one, the pjs he had on made him look younger than he actually was and pointed few amazing parts of his body, such as his famous thighs or rather muscular arms. 

 "I... I was going to bed, but he looked lonely so I decided to talk to him a little bit" after examining Soonyoung for few minutes, Seokmin finally got himself and answered him, trying to sound at least somehow convincing "You know, Vernon is a nice  _guy_ after all" 

 "No, it's totally fine. Who am I to judge. Like you said, he is the only one you have" the smile Soonyoung sent him was the fakest one Seokmin had ever seen in his life "Sorry, I overheard a little bit when I was passing by" and how could he deny that when Soonyoung wasn't wrong at all, the only thing that was between Seokmin and his boss was  **only** work related, they would do what they were supposed to, together, and then never talk with each other, Soonyoung always had seemed like he wasn't interested in Seokmin even in slightest, and it was totally (not) fine for him "God, okay, nevermid... I'll just go to my room, I don't want to waste your time. You have to be tired after all the work" 

 "Hey, you're not wasting my time" and it was true, Seokmin liked Soonyoung, a lot actually, he liked his voice, his laugh, the way he talked, how good he was with words... he was just a  _little bit_ gay for his boss, it was an office thing to do after all - falling in love with your co-worker or boss "I mean... I know we don't have the world most friendly relationship and stuff, but that doesn't mean I don't like you" 

 A small blush appeared on Seokmin's face and even bigger one on Soonyoung's. That was actually the reaction he was aiming at, because if Soonyoung would just turn around and walked away... then Seokmin could say a goodbye to his beloved job, and probably to his life too as he would die because of embarrassment. What happened next was a surprise, to say at least. Soonyoung just simply stepped into the room and hugged Seokmin tightly, hiding his face in the other's chest. Why? Heavens know, but dear God that felt nice. Nicer than anything Seokmin had experienced in his whole life, until this moment. 

 "I know I'm shitty when it comes to managing your time, giving you work or even caring about your life and health. Or about the fact that you are an actual human being. I know. I'm so sorry for that Seokmin, but I can't redo my actions, even though I wish I could" Soonyoung was mumbling, getting lost in his words, but it was fine "Can I get a second chance? Let me be as good boss as Joshua.. Maybe let us be friends, best friends, colleges. Anything, just please, give me second chance" 

 "Oh Soonyoung. You are really stupid, even for such amazing businessman that you are. Everyone makes mistakes, so let's forget it all and just simply start again. Would it work for you?" maybe Seokmin wasn't getting what he truly wanted, but just being close with Soonyoung and being friends seemed like a good solution too, it was the best he could get anyway 

 "Okay, let's start again. Okay, it'll be fine.. Can I tell you something?" Soonyoung's face was still buried in Seokmin's chest, thankfully he could breath normally and wasn't suffocating himself to death in the meantime in case Seokmin didn't want to know him anymore "You can say no, it's totally fine" 

 "Suit yourself" 

 "Umm... Would it be weird if I said that... that I kind of like you? Not  _kind of_ , I like you. But like not as a friend, I just like you... yeah, I like you" 

 "You're weird" Seokmin laughed, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and hid his face in the blonde hair to hid his grin that was growing dangerously bigger "But I like you too, especially this side of yours. The one when you don't pretend to be someone else. The real Soonyoung" 

 "The real Soonyoung is even more stupid" a small giggle escaped Soonyoung's lips, he looked up at the brown haired with goofy smile, making Seokmin's heart flutter "And probably hyper active too" 

 "Perfect, goofy and hyper active Soonyoungie sounds perfect" for few seconds they were just looking at each other with the biggest heart eyes the world had just seen, but then Seokmin decided to do a risky thing and pecked Soonyoung's lips delicately, not letting his lips linger for more than two seconds before he looked away flustered 

 "Soonyoungie" Soonyoung touched his lips with a blush forming on his cheeks, whispering the pet name to himself like a mantra as he was unable to say anything else "Is that... how you are going to call me since now?" 

 "I can call you many things. Soonyoungie, love, baby, cutie pie, price... Whatever suits you at the moment. But I can call you Soonyoung if you don't like the nicknames" 

 "What about... boyfriend?" he hesitated for a while, too afraid of Seokmin's reaction, what if he said no and would go away disgusted with Soonyoung? "It's totally fine if you don't... I don't even know why I proposed it! I should have stayed quiet"

 In a swift move Seokmin pulled Soonyoung closer again, hugging and kissing him, this time with full force on the lips. He didn't have to wait too long for the other to kiss him back, as sweetly and passionately, drowning himself in the sounds of Soonyoung's little whines escaping his lips. That was exactly what Seokmin had been thinking about for quite a long time, dreaming, even if the was too ashamed to admit that. He was more than happy it became a thing in the office to have an affair with others working there, because he had Soonyoung now and, man, was Seokmin happy. 

 "Soonyoungie, my boyfriend... Fits perfectly" he kissed he round cheeks and button nose, petting the blonde hair to calm Soonyoung, who at this point was hyperventilating because of stress "Now, my lovely boyfriend, could we finally go to sleep? Together maybe? Vernon probably won't mind" 

 Sleeping in huge bed and having it all for yourself was more than comfortable, yet somehow sharing it with someone you loves sounded to Seokmin way more entertaining. Especially if the was able to pull the his lover closer and cuddle him, spooning from behind and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Apparently Soonyoung was even more tired, his quiet snoring filling the room, as soon as they hit the pillows, being the only sound in the room beside Vernon hitting his small turtle head on the glass. It was all fine, it was all perfect. Sometimes working your ass off and staying up late is not the worst decision you can make. It wasn't in Seokmin's case at least because in his case, it led him to finding the love of his life. They were a thing of less than half an hour, but it still felt like a perfect mach anyway. With that thought, Seokmin closed his eyes waiting for drifting off to sleep, with huge grin plastered on his face and lovely man in his embrace. Man, office work can be so much fun sometimes.   
 He couldn't wait for what the future held. Maybe a long lasting relationship? Bunch of kids and a cottage outside of the city? Being one of the most popular couple in the business? Or maybe just two ordinary people being helplessly in love with each other? All the options sounded amazing. 

 "Minnie, go to sleep. I can hear you overthinking things" 

 "Anything for my Soonyoungie" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments and kudos are welcome
> 
> Also I decided to post updates on my main twitter so you can follow me to be updated @HongJos_a ^^  
> https://twitter.com/HongJos_a


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.....an office party, that's what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still managed to make it in 2018! How amazing is that  
> Also, I hope you had great Christmas/ holidays (if you dont celebrate)! And happy 2019 for all of you. Hopefully you still be here reading this au in the next year;; Spoiler! There will be more action in the next chapters ;)  
> But for now, enjoy the story! 
> 
> ALSO HAPPY SHUA DAY, MY BELOVED BOY IS TURNING 23 TODAY   
> (not beta read)

 Jeonghan couldn't ask for a better morning. Of course, he was two hours late for work when he checked the time for the first time as soon as he woke up, but it didn't matter because when he turned around he faced his still asleep friend, that was laying comfortably next to him. Joshua was still deep in his dreams, calm snores escaping his lips and eyelashes calmly resting on his cheekbones. Finally it looked like he was getting some good and proper rest instead of those, Lord have mercy, naps he usually would take in his office when no one could see him. It wasn't entirely like that, Jeonghan had walked onto sleeping Joshua on the couch quite a lot. 

 Just when Jeonghan was about to get up and go take a shower, he realised that he was embraced in a tight hug and had arms, that weren't his, wrapped around his waist. He couldn't escape now. 

 "Mm... Don't move" Joshua groaned, his eyes still closed as he pretended to still be asleep, and pulled Jeonghan somehow ever closer "You are so warm, let's sleep for some more" 

 "You do realise we are two hours late?" technically it shouldn't bother any of them since Joshua was the boss of the whole place and didn't apply to the working hours and Jeonghan.... well, Jeonghan was the one that made his boss oversleep, but if Joshua weren't at work then neither Jeonghan was "Shua, you are squeezing me!" 

 But his friend didn't listen to his demands, instead he hid his face in the crook of Jeonghan's neck and grinned. Oh boy, they definitely could get used to being like that, entirely domestic, on daily basic. Not that they would ever admit that.   
 The clock was ticking, yet at this point Jeonghan paid no attention to it nor cared about the work. The only and most important thing was the casual cuddling that was happening at the moment. 

 "Have you ever slept naked? I mean.... shirtless?" huge blush creeped onto Jeonghan's face when his fingers unknowingly travelled down from lingering on Joshua's neck to his chest, making him pretty aware that the only thing keeping him from getting mentally frustrated was a thin piece of material 

 "Usually, I put the shirt on when I know I'm going to see you. So, you know, I won't flash you so early"  _he could have thought about me this time too_ Jeonghan cursed in his head, but still wanted to steal a quick, subtle peek at what was hiding under the sheets because who wouldn't use such opportunity... just a small peek 

 "If you think you are being sneaky Jeonghan then I'm sad to inform you that you are not" Joshua laughed breathlessly and opened his eyes a little to steal a glance at his clearly embarrassed friend that got caught in the act "I was about to get up anyway, all you had to do was ask"

 And then it all happened. Joshua almost literally threw away the sheet he was laying under and got up casually, like he didn't just flash his naked torso in front of his best friend. While Joshua was putting on a shirt, Jeonghan had the opportunity to watch how his back muscles flexed, totally mesmerised by the view presented in front of him.  _Dear God_ , Jeonghan swore to himself to  **always** make sure to sleep with Joshua. 

 "Happy you little pervert? You can go and get a shower, I'll take care of the breakfast"

 Jeonghan nodded and ran to the bathroom so fast that there was dust gathering behind him. Damn you Hong Joshua and your impossibly well-build body. Now Jeonghan had to gather his thoughts about the whole incident. 

 

 The famous and well-known smell of eggs and bacon filled the whole place, guiding Jeonghan straight to the kitchen. The shower itself was good, it helped him calm a little bit and clear his mind.  _It's your best friend Yoon Jeonghan, stop being like this._ At the same time though, who was he to blame. It wasn't his plan to develop a small crush on Joshua, a person he had spent so much time around that he knew him inside out. The main fault was probably the fact that Jeonghan had been boyfriend deprived ever since second year of university. And Joshua Hong was the one to blame, world third most handsome man (it was a public opinion, the one that Jeonghan disagreed with the most).

 When he went downstairs, or more likely ran down, wearing only a pair of boxers and a button shirt, he didn't expect to catch Joshua still bravely working in the kitchen and cooking his best breakfast that Jeonghan adored with his whole heart. Standing next to freshly and fully dressed Joshua made Jeonghan feel rather exposed than comfortable. Ignoring the anxious feeling, he buttoned all the buttons up to his neck and sat on the bar stool, waiting for the meal to be served. His stomach had been growling ever since they had woken up. 

 "And here you go, I hope it's tasty" Joshua placed down the rich and full plate in front of Jeonghan, waiting  to see the other's precious reaction to his cooking "What's the verdict?" 

 "Do you even have to ask? Your cooking is always the best! And the stuff is jus delicious" Jeonghan happily chew on the toast he was holding, his taste buds feeling like in pure heave from the perfect meal - warm toasts with butter, few pancakes with chocolate chips and scrambled eggs mixed with bacon, he truly was living a life of a prince "Hey, you are not eating?" 

 "I wasn't hungry" 

 It made Jeonghan stop eating and glare the man in front of him. Joshua just shrugged his shoulders like nothing happened and tried to walk away, but the brown haired was faster. He pulled the older closer and sat down on the stool next to him. 

 "If you don't know how to take care of yourself then I'll do it" was Jeonghan angry at his stupid friend? he was because that said stupid friend couldn't do the easiest thing  that every thirty years old guy should know about that was  _not_ starving himself to death "I'm going to feed you, you big baby. Open wide" 

 Really unwillingly, but still obeying, Joshua opened his mouth and let Jeonghan feed him, rolling his eyes firstly of course. He felt more than humiliated at the moment, he was perfectly aware of how to take care of himself and really didn't need his friend to treat him like a toddler.  
 They had stayed like that, Jeonghan feeding himself and Joshua repeatedly until there was nothing left on the plate and Joshua could put the dirty dished in to the dishwasher. There was something relaxing in watching the other do the house chores, something so domestic that it was calming. When Joshua turned around he smiled sincerely at Jeonghan and kissed his forehead like it was world most natural thing to do. 

 "Jeonghannie, go and get ready. We still need to check on that band of fools" a small laugh escaped Jeonghan's lips, he knew that there was a real possibility that he building had set itself on fire already 

 "What a shame, I hoped we could do a lazy day and ditch the work" Jeonghan whined and pouted, angrily glaring Joshua who this time seemed unamused,  _worth a try_

 "Tomorrow is Saturday, we can do it then. Now go and change!" 

 "You're so repetitive Joshua Hong" 

 With dramatic huff Jeonghan did as he was told to and went to grab his trousers. His work attire was so boring that he could just wear the same shirt for more than two days and no one would probably even notice that until the shirt would get stained or started stinking. Maybe that was the main reason why Joshua hadn't changed his attire ever since? But he also had worn suits from time to time for some variety, and that misses the point of being too lazy. So, if Jeonghan put on a jacket he would look more eye catching too? He grabbed one of Joshua's blazers that lied on the couch and put it on, enjoying how well it looked on him. No wonders why his friend liked them so much. 

 "Isn't that mine?" Joshua pointed at the blue blazer when Jeonghan entered the kitchen again, this time fully dressed, smirking at how well it fitted his friend "Don't worry, it looks better on you" 

 "Everything looks better on me" with confident grin Jeonghan passed by Joshua to put on his shoes, swinging his hips to add some dramatic effect "You going or not?"

  _Damn tease,_ Joshua thought but gladly followed, not commenting on anything that Jeonghan did or said. His friend apparently had felt rather snarky since morning and Joshua preferred to stay on his good side. At least for now. Who knows what would happen later.

 

* * *

 

 They arrived at work way too late, but it seemed like no one actually cared. People were still doing what they were supposed to do, and they even looked like they were focused on the work and the work only. That meant no one set the building on fire, no one broke the windows or died, and thank you God for that. The only oddly suspicious thing that caught Jeonghan's attention was that Mingyu seemed weirdly hyperactive, mainly it was so shocking because Mingyu was the epitome of calmness. Yet now he was jumping all over the place with huge grin on his face. 

 "Guys, I have the best idea ever!" when he finally calmed down and took a seat, everyone focused their attention on his, still not entirely sure of what they were about to hear, but that wasn't worth mentioning 

 "We are finally launching Seokmin to space?"

 "We are robbing a bank?" 

 "What? No! Of course not. I was just thinking..." 

 "Oh, that explains the drops of sweat on your forehead" Minghao chuckled, making the rest laugh hysterically

 "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I was thinking about throwing a party. For all of us here?" 

 "You meant the group of us that we spend majority of our time with? Because I don't know anybody from the department upstairs" again Minghao murmured under his nose, this time not looking up from his papers 

 "Look, Mr Grumpy. If you know what I meant then why are you going after me?" Mingyu snapped back, and for Jeonghan it was really refreshing to not be the one arguing with that giant puppy, but he would never suspect that the person that saved him from that hell would be Minghao himself "Anyway, anyone in?" 

 "And where do you exactly plan the whole thing?" Seokmin tiptoed closer to Mingyu and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, his ears already ready for all the spicy details he had yet to hear "At yours?" 

 "Oh no, my place is way too small for something like that. I was thinking... maybe we could do it at Soonyoung's? Ot maybe Joshua's! It's the closest and biggest!" Jeonghan snorted loudly, he out of all people knew the best that Joshua would prefer to die than throw a party for more than two people, including him, at his place "Wonwoo is out, by the way"

 "Joshua too"

 "I'm  _too_ what?" of course, the devil always knows when people are talking, Joshua stepped into the office, followed by Jun that was carrying a pile of files, and sat on Jeonghan's desk ignoring the younger teasingly 

 "We are planning an office party and I was curious whether we could do it at yours?" Mingyu looked at the pink haired with eyes of begging puppy, whining like the child he was "Or at Soonyoung's!" 

 Joshua's eyes widened in pure shock when he heard Mingyu's proposition (or maybe it was in fear), it was more than obvious that he wanted to do exactly nothing with the whole party thing and that he preferred to keep it away from his apartment as far as he could. He valued that place so much, especially since Jeonghan had moved in and added a small piece of himself, making the whole flat feel like it was  _their_ apartment now. And knowing that bunch of animals, they would want to stay over the night, mainly because they would be too drunk to get home and would probably destroy every possible thing. But staying over was the last wanted thing. Jeonghan and Joshua simply valued privacy. 

 "If you really want to throw one then go to Soonyoung. Don't count on me in this case" Joshua coughed loudly and got off his desk, correcting his tie in process "And neither on my place" 

 "Soonyoungie says why not" Seokmin placed down his phone, looking up at everyone with something between half smug and half smile on his face "He's always down for a good party, but if I see anyone messing with Vernon then I'll make sure to kill within a second" 

 "Who the fuck is Vernon?" silence fell upon the whole room when Minghao finally spoke again, clearly still lost in the whole things, but he wasn't the only one since the rest couldn't follow as much as he couldn't "And since you are calling your boss  _Soonyoungie_ _?_ "

 Just like he was standing at the door, waiting patiently for that particular question to be asked, Soonyoung stepped into the room with huge grin on his face like he owned the place and walked toward Seokmin to hug tightly from behind. But it was what happened next that made everyone's eyes went wide open. Seokmin simply kissed Soonyoung on the lips. It only lasted two seconds, but was enough to make Mingyu drop all the papers he just picked up, Minghao fall down on the floor and Jeonghan choke on his coffee. Of course the rest, that consisted of Joshua and Jun, just brushed it off like it was the most obvious thing to happen, and like nothing important had just have taken the place. Such unromantical dicks that couldn't appreciate being in love. 

 "Told you it was going to happen. Double espresso without sugar and a little bit of milk. Until next Friday" Joshua looked up from his phone at visibly disorientated Jun with huge smirk on his face 

 "Wait you made a bet?" Jeonghan smacked Joshua's head and crossed his arms on his chest, such bastards acting like little kids "Hong Joshua, did you?" 

 "Of course we did, Soonyoung was giving Seokmin heart eyes ever since" a small laugh escaped Joshua and Jun's lips when Soonyoung threw his phone at them, huge blush creeping onto his face when Seokmin asked him whether it was true, but even a louder chuckle escaped Joshua's lips when he glanced at Jeonghan that was standing in an adorable position in front of him, he had that ability to look rather cute than scary "C'mon Hannie, we can have some fun too" Joshua hugged Jeonghan tight and kissed his cheek, his sincere smile hadn't fell down even for a minute 

 "Five bucks" Minghao reached to Mingyu with the proud-winner kind of smirk on his face 

 "Don't tell me you made one too" when the blush finally vanished and Jeonghan was able to form a proper threat, he glared the black haired 

 "Sorry, but you were so obvious that we had to make a bet. Mingyu didn't believe that you would man up and end up together. I knew something had to be between you two. Literally everyone in the office, if not in the whole building, knew. Beside you two of course" 

 Jeonghan's eyes went wide and he felt like someone took away his ability to speak once again. It wasn't like he didn't know about Joshua and him acting a little bit too obvious for a couple of friends, but he would never guess they were acting  _that_ obvious that the rest started to think they were together for real. Okay, maybe clinging to Joshua like his whole existence depended on that, like he was doing at the exact moment, didn't help his situation at all. And Joshua? That bastard was laughing at the whole thing, with that stupid laugh of his, like the whole thing was even a little bit funny. They weren't together, they had never been together and they definitely weren't going to. It was just a stupid joke to mess with the public that was a drunken mistake. But Jeonghan also really enjoyed messing with other's on a daily basic, and knowing he helped Minghao earn few bucks was uplifting. If it was the most he was going to experience with Joshua, then let it be. 

 "I hate you. All of you" he glared at Joshua and hit his chest, smiling like stupid when their eyes met for a second 

 "Yes, yes. I love you too" simply, just like that, Joshua said those words like he actually... meant it, but Jeonghan was sure, he was more than sure, that Joshua said them out of rush "Don't be so upset, it doesn't hurt anyone"

 "You all are so unromantic"

 "So... about the party. Soonyoung can we really do it at yours?" the whole romantic atmosphere started to be a little bit tiring and overwhelming for the rest, that apparently were still there, especially after Soonyoung seated himself on Seokmin's lap, looking like he had no idea how he ended up there in the first place 

 "Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me" 

 "Great! Everyone free this evening?" they all nodded after a long pause, making Mingyu's grin grow worryingly bigger than it was just two seconds ago "Yes! Oh... uh, and boss?"

 "Yes Mingyu, you all can go home earlier" Joshua answered even before the question was made like he could read minds, but in reality he was also, surprisingly, a human being that understood the love for freedom "It's Friday so I don't really mind" 

 "You are the best!" Mingyu hugged Joshua in the rush of happiness while the rest went for way safer options and just whistled and screamed in joy "Everyone, the party starts at 7pm so don't be late!" 

 And then Mingyu vanished like somebody threw a smoke grenade in his direction. He was there and in the next second he wasn't anywhere in the range of hundreds metres, but his screaming was still heard in the hallway so he was fine. 

 "I don't mind you leaving earlier, but I do expect you to get back to work" before Joshua left, he kissed Jeonghan's cheeks sweetly and went back to his office, with Jun still following him like he were some stray cat 

 Soonyoung decided to stay where he was in the first place, proudly occupying Seokmin's lap. He looked like if he could he would place a huge sign that would be telling others to stay away from that exact spot. What was with that unhealthy trend with assistants falling in love with their bosses and vice versa?

 

 Two hours of hard and boring work later, that were filled with checking reports and sending the same emails over and over to various  _important_ people. Jeonghan really shouldn't feel tired, but he was. His hands were feeling numb and like they were about to fall off. There were still so many things waiting for him to just be taken care of before he would be able to leave. On top of that he still had to catch up with those things he had planned to do in the morning. He was going through it, slowly but still. If only Minghao could tap on his keyboard a little bit quieter and Seokmin would  _not_ scream every time he hit enter. That would make everything better.

 "Jeonghan hyung, are you going to Mingyu's party?" with huge grin on his face Chan sat on the corner of Jeonghan's desk, and he would snap at any other person for that but it was his beloved baby he was dealing with so it was fine 

 "I'm not quite sure if I'm invited. And I'll see if Joshua is going" Mingyu didn't entirely specify that he wanted Jeonghan and Joshua at his party, but it would be rational if he didn't since him and Jeonghan weren't on the best terms and also, who truly wanted to party with their boss 

 "Seriously? Both you and Joshua are invited. All of us is all of us. No exceptions" Minghao said softly, looking up with tired eyes from his laptop at the brown haired, it was the softest look Jeonghan had seen on the other since he had met him for the first time "He didn't mention anything about you two specifically not being a part of this whole mess" 

 "Then I guess we will be there. I need to blow off some steams anyway" 

 "I hope steam will be the only thing you will be blowing" Seokmin remarked snarkily, sending Jeonghan a smirk that was quickly wiped off when the other threw a folder in his direction, hitting him in the face in the process "Take a joke!" 

 "I'll be blowing whatever I please!" Jeonghan screamed back, an angry frown forming on his face 

 "Hyung, it's gross!" Chan made a disgusted face and jumped off the desk, looking like a flustered tomato, those innocent children that wre thrown into adult life way too early 

 "Sorry Channie, adults' jokes are lame"

 "It's not the jokes that are here to blame" for real, what was with Seokmin acting all self assured all of sudden? he had gotten into a relationship with Soonyoung and suddenly he started acting all cocky and sassy 

 "Hey!" Jeonghan stood up, holding yet another folder in his hands, all ready to throw it at Seokmin and hit him again with it 

 "Kids, calm the fuck down!" Minghao's loud voice stopped those two  _grown ass men_ from killing each other with folders and pens right now and there "Do your job and shut the fuck up. You are giving me headache"  

 With simple nod they both sat down and went back to typing their things on the computers, glaring each other from time to time. They knew it was just friendly teasing and held no venom. After working with each other for so long, certain things had become what they usually would not be and had started to mean totally new things. Nothing was weird for them at that point. Probably they could kill each other and still call it a joke.   
 When they were done with their work, they could take their stuff and simply go home. It looked so calming, so refreshing, 3pm on the clock and they didn't have to stay any minute longer tat that place. Well, the rest could pack and go home that's for sure, technically Jeonghan could do so too since nothing was making him actually stay, but he wanted to wait for Joshua and go home with him. Knowing the other Jeonghan would probably have to force him to stop working and go home before late evening. And how lucky Jeonghan was because Joshua couldn't resist him and his extremely cute and efficient ways of persuading. Most people would say that it's an outdated and childish trick, and plainly boring, but as long as it worked for him there was no point in changing. 

 Softly knocking on the wooden door, Jeonghan invited himself in to Joshua's office. He had every right to do so, as his personal assistant, and get in even if his friend were in the middle of doing something questionable and inappropriate. No one else had such possibility. Though every time he had done that, he begged and prayed in his head that nothing traumatic would be happening in there. 

 "Are we going home as well?" no  _hello_ or  _how are you_ , Jeonghan simply stepped in like he was the one owning the place and threw himself dramatically on the very uncomfortable leather-ish sofa, watching his friend scooping through enormous amount of files "Earth to Shua, are we?"  

 "Yeah, you can go home Hannie. I have too many things that I have to take care of" of- _fucking_ -course, when had Joshua not have something to do, to take care of or some calls to make or files to check 

 "I am not going anywhere without you so you will either stop working and let me go home with you  **or** you will be able to work, but knowing that I'm here being held back from resting"

 A long and defeated sigh escaped Joshua's lips and Jeonghan knew he had won. He should get an award for being world best manipulator. 

 "I'll check those papers and we can go" so close, but still not where Jeonghan wanted it all to be, and that meant he had to pull out his most magic trick "Hannie, don't pout... It's just two papers. Fine! You big baby, we can go now"

 Success, smirking proudly Jeonghan ran back to their office room to grab his coat, hoping that Joshua would to the exact same thing. The winter had come and snow covered the streets of Seoul. It was Jeonghan's favourite time of the year, even after so many years winter still meant time with family. Maybe he could finally get Joshua to visit his parents with Jeonghan once again and spend some quality time in loving family circle. Nothing hurt more than the fact that his friend was spending every possible free time overworking himself to the fullest while his parents preferred to go away for business trup or for a typical rich people kind of trip. And, as an irony, Joshua was a really family person. 

 "Are you ready?" Jeonghan jumped into the other's room, the sound of his feet hitting the ground echoed through the empty hallways "Hong Joshua, I asked you nicely" 

 Joshua was still sitting by his desk, scrolling down something on the computer totally unbothered, but wearing his coat at least along with that boring focused expression on his face. That made Jeonghan really mad, he wasn't humiliating himself in front of his boss, and best friend, to get home earlier just to be ignored like that in the end. He stepped closer to Joshua and sat on his desk, covering the computer screen with his whole body. It took Joshua some time before he realised that Jeonghan was right in front of him. More importantly he understood that he was in big trouble. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's waist and hid his face in the other's stomach, making him giggle a little. 

 "Will you ever listen to me, Mr Hong? Jeonghan delicately petted Joshua's pink head, groaning when the older shook his head "Wow, thank you. You're lucky I care about you so much that I couldn't kill you"

 That made Joshua smile like an idiot, his teeth showing and eyes turning in the shape of crescents, and look up at Jeonghan. He didn't have to say anything to his friend to make him understand perfectly what he meant by that. Ah, Jeonghan was a whipped man and he really could climb mountains for that old man. Smiling back he pecked Joshua's forehead and jumped off the desk. 

 "I guess we can go home. I can always work from there"

 Victory, Jeonghan thought as Joshua wrapped his arm around Jeonghan's waist and guided him out of the building right to the car. The warmth radiating from him perfectly prevented Jeonghan from freezing to death, it was all because he was rather sensitive when it came to low temperatures, especially during winter. Thankfully he had his very own heater that could work all day and night. 

 

* * *

 

 

 They really hadn't joked when Mingyu said he had invited everyone they knew for the party, and when Soonyoung had agreed to throw the party at his place. Even Jun and Wonwoo got an invitation, which surprised Jeonghan when he heard it for the first time. But it wasn't the most insane thing about it all, before everyone had gone home they had made a  _great_ plan to get Joshua, the boss of bosses, entirely and deadly drunk. Poor souls had no idea how actually strong his head was. That was for another time though, later in the story.

 "Why didn't you wear something more casual?" Jeonghan sighed when they made it to Soonyoung's door, Joshua was wearing the same while shirt that he had worn at work... or was it a different one? "Even I put on a tshirt!" 

 Joshua let go of the doorknob and looked at his friend, focusing his whole attention on checking him and his outfit. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a simple black shirt. And he looked really good. There was something in Jeonghan that made him perfect for every possible outfit, from simple pjs up to fancy suits. But that was one of many things that made Joshua so whipped for him. Unabled to answer, too absorbed by the perfection presented in front of him, Joshua just managed to smile weakly before he opened the door. 

 The first thing that caught their attention was the enormous mess that was already forming everywhere in the house. The hole thing had been going on for less than an hour and those seven stupid heads managed to destroy the place noticeably. Thank God Joshua had decided to not throw the party at his. It also seemed like they wre almost fully drunk, just few of them were could tell he was too focused on that and didn't have time to even look at alcohol. So, in conclusion, the CEOs were fully wasted and it was their assistants that were taking care of them. Classic. 

 "You are here! And even Mr Grumpy made it" Mingyu cheered from afar when he noticed Jeonghan and Joshua awkwardly standing at the door, observing the mess that was happening "I mean, Mr Hong it's nice to see you!" 

 "Mingyu, can you please let us in?" 

 In a second Mingyu moved himself, awkwardly massaging his neck. He looked more stressed than Jeonghan during his first interview, but it seemed like Joshua was more focused on something else than how anxious Mingyu was. Even a wardrobe could be more subtle than that giant tree. At that point they had to hope that Joshua wouldn't find out about the whole thing, not before they would get him tipsy enough to let it slip. And if they wanted to make it until midnight then the plan should start immediately. So, as the head of the whole operation, Jeonghan grabbed Joshua's hand and dragged him to the small bar, that was just a small coffee table with various of alcohols and soft drinks. 

 "Woah, what got you so eager all of sudden?" Joshua chuckled nervously and looked at very focused Jeonghan, surprised by the very sudden actions, they really had no idea what they were getting themselves into "Why are you so interested in getting drunk?" 

 "Some things can change over the time"

 With soft smile and questionable mixing skills, Jeonghan managed to make one strong drink for Joshua and a soft one for himself. Two left hands, when it came to mixology, really didn't mean anything as long as you wanted to make vodka with a little bit of juice. And it was exactly what Jeonghan wanted. It was time for their mission to start. Yet surprisingly Joshua didn't flinch even a bit when he drank the liquid in one go, casually putting down the glass back on the table and looking far from being affected by the awfully strong taste of the alcohol. Jeonghan's eyes widened and his Adam's apple bobbed in terror as he watched his friend ask Mingyu for another one, and of course the other followed without second thought. 

 "I would never have thought that I would be serving drinks to no one else than Joshua Hong himself" smirking Mingyu made an even stronger mixture, holding an eye contact with Jeonghan the whole time like he was checking whether he was doing the right thing "My personal pleasure" 

 "Look, let me be everything but your boss. Just call me Joshua and give me that glass" Joshua took the liquor from Mingyu, a tired frown making its way onto his face like the whole stress that gathered over those past few months had finally escaped his body "Are we going to do something else than... drink?" 

 At that Mingyu's eyes shone in worrying joy, like he had already something planned. And knowing them that  _something_ was already ready. Jeonghan sent Mingyu a questionable look since he had no idea what was about to happen, but something in his guts was telling him that they were going to regret it. Suddenly a very energetic Soonyoung threw himself onto Joshua and showered his whole face with kisses, and right after him an even faster Seokmin grabbed the blonde haired waist, looking like he regretted everything. 

 "Yo! You're here! Now we can start the actual party!" Soonyoung screamed enthusiastically, his beer landing on the wooden floor but he didn't mind it at all, and grabbed Jeonghan along with Joshua right to the other room where the rest were comfortably sitting on the floor and chatting 

 "Oh no..." Jeonghan froze, he knew perfectly what was about to happen and he really didn't like the idea, Joshua on the other hand looked like he knew too but didn't care as much as his friend 

 "Are we like twelve guys? We did it during our university days" a long and low whine escaped Joshua's lips, making the rest grin and laugh 

 "It's a very good game for responsible adults like us. I don't understand you" Minghao, that sneaky bastard, placed four bottles of whiskey in the middle of the circle and smirked "Let's play our favourite game -  _never have I ever!_ Someone says a thing and if you have done it even once in your life then you take a shot"

 "I'm in!" Wonwoo announced happily, sitting nonchalantly next to Jun who went fully red when the black haired placed his head on his shoulder 

 "Me too!" Seokmin said cheerfully, still holding half conscious Soonyoung in his arms 

 It was literally impossible to change their minds at that point, everyone seemed so excited about the whole game thing. Even Joshua looked surprisingly into it, maybe because he finally had some opportunity to cut off from his work life and be normal. At least Jeonghan hoped that he would get to know some interesting facts about his co-workers. Poor Chan and his young, innocent soul. Thought it looked like Jeonghan's baby was already on his way to get deadly drunk. 

 "Okay everyone, let me start!" Minghao gave them all shot glasses and poured the first dose of whiskey, giving each of them a cheeky smile "Never have I ever drunk from aquarium!" there was a long pause before Jun, Wonwoo and Joshua took a long sip while looking at each other proudly "Really?" 

 "In our defence it happened during university times!" Jun chuckled quietly and blushed, all the memories suddenly coming back 

 "Just... nevermind. Mingyu you are next" 

 "Uhm... never have I ever danced on the table?" 

 Jeonghan nonchalantly drank the whiskey from his glass, a small blush forming on his face. 

 "I can confirm that"

 "Okay, thank you for the nightmares!" it was Wonwoo's turn and everyone was terrified what he was about to come up with "Never have I ever cut my own hair?" 

 All the memories about his long hair came back and Jeonghan decided that drinking to that was a great toast to his once long and beautiful hair. Funny how many things can happen during one party. Then it was Jun's time and he gave Joshua a very suspicious look while the other didn't look so into whatever he had planned. 

 "Never have I ever kissed someone the sam gender"

 Of course everyone took a shot to that (not counting Chan of course) and there would be nothing outstanding if Joshua didn't tag along and drank to that too. The more you know they say, but Jeonghan truly wanted to know more. 

 "Excuse me? When?!" he looked at the bashed and slightly embarrassed Joshua in front of him, how many secrets this man had kept away from Jeonghan? "Why I don't know anything about that?" 

 "It's... not important. I don't even remember it" before Jeonghan could react to the sad smile that showed on his friend's face, Minghao caught his attention with loud cough; but Jeonghan was yet about to find out 

 "Channie, it's your time. Give us something!" 

 "Okay, okay... never have I ever doubted in my heterosexuality?" no one besides Chan drank to that, looking pleasantly surprised "C'mon I knew no one would drink to that, but I wanted to see your reactions!" 

 "Excuses and excuses. Never have I ever taken pictures in my underwear" Seokmin's question got everyone's attention, but it was Minghao that looked extremely pissed 

 "Dear Lord, you really had to bring that one up?" Minghao drank the shot like a real man, not flinching even once "And no, I don't want to talk about that, but Mingyu I swear if you show those pictures to anyone..." 

 Before many profanities were thrown at Mingyu, Jeonghan also drank to that, not looking extremely proud of that fact, but who cares. No one questioned that, but Jeonghan could feel Joshua's eyes burning holes in him. That bastard knew exactly what had happened and to what he had took the shot. Another thing that was a drunken mistake that turned rather fine at the end. In short, Jeonghan had once taken some photos of him only in his underwear, just for fun, and had sent it to Joshua by accident instead of deleting them. Wonders if Joshua still had them... 

 "...have I ever grabbed the wrong person's hand" 

 And again most of them drank to that without second thought, this time having some troubles with aiming at their mouths, but who could judge since the stuff they were drinking was a rather strong one. 

 "Never have I ever been in handcuffs" Joshua's question caught everyone by surprise, but Jun and Soonyoung had no morals and even made a toast with each other "If it were someone else I would suspect that the police was involved, but in your case I'm more than sure it's kink related"

 "Damn right!" 

 "Please stop, I'm still not drunk enough for that... Never have I ever gotten drunk while playing this game. Cheers guys!" 

 For the last time during the game that awful liquor ran down Jeonghan's throat, that was already begging for mercy because there was no way it would survive another shot. 

 "You know, I don't think I'll be able to look at you the same way after this"

 "Me neither, but since we emptied three bottles can we play spin the bottle? So we won't be able to look at each other even more!" it wasn't the easiest task to understand Seokmin's happy drunk mumbling, but they were so intoxicated that it didn't stop them from cheering loudly like crazy "I'm starting, Wonwoo truth or dare?" 

 "Truth I guess?" 

 "If you were the opposite sex for one hour, what would you do?"

 "I would probably spend the hour freaking out"

 "You are no fun"

 "And I don't care. Soonyoung truth or dare?" 

 "Dare! Of course dare! I'm no coward!" 

 "Spin around two times and try to walk in a straight line"

 No matter how awfully stupid the dare was Soonyoung was all in for it, his excitement being scarily big. In any different situation the only thing to blame would be plain stupidity and everyone would talk Soonyoung back on that, but there was no way that eight drunk guys would turn down such opportunity. So, they let Soonyoung spin around not two times, but four, and then made him walk forward. Even the reaching sounds didn't scare them. He did just two steps before he blacked out and fell on the ground. 

 "Okay, since Soonyoung is out of the game let me take the lead!" Mingyu announced happily and grabbed the bottle, his vision getting all blurry, but he made it "Okay Minghao, give the person on your left a hickey:

 "I didn't even say what I chose! And you are on my left you moron"

 "That's not the point!" 

 The thing was that Mingyu wasn't on his left, but if that was what Minghao wanted to believe in then let him make his dreams come true. He looked so proud with his work that no one had the heart to tell him he was wrong.

 "Okay, Chan truth or dare?" 

 "Maybe truth for now?" 

 "Describe the weirdest dream you had" 

 "Fine..." Chan took a quick shot, getting a little bit braver "So, it all was happening in space and I was dashing through the stars only in my underwear. Suddenly I was surrounded by a group of huge alien hamsters that wanted to kidnap me. But Godzilla in space suit came to rescue me along with Princess Peach, shooting them with laser candy canes. When they succeeded, they took me to their leader - Luigi. If it weren't for my amazing social skills they would hang me, but instead I was rewarded and Jennifer Lopez agreed on becoming my wife" 

 "Duude, what the fuck" Seokmin looked like he just heard the most interesting and amusing story in the world, yet no one could disagree that it was one of a kind 

 "Okay, but why were you only in your underwear?" 

 "Details, details! Jeonghan, truth or dare?"

 "Give me a dare, I ain't no coward!" 

 "Make out with the person on your left!" 

 "Watch me!" it was when Jeonghan realised who was sitting on his left - Joshua  _fucking_ Hong, but he was so drunk that he wasn't scared for too long before he got up and walked toward very amused Joshua, ignoring how the rest behind him whistled in encouragement "May I have this make out, sir?" 

 A soft, breathy laugh escaped Joshua's lips before he pulled Jeonghan closer by his neck and smashed their lips. The taste of alcohol on the other's lips wasn't as intoxicating as the way their mouths worked hungrily on each other. Dear Lord, the whole thing felt like an actual dream for Jeonghan, his legs getting weaker and weaker until he knelt and sat on Joshua's lap. Everyone apparently escaped to a different room to continue, leaving both of them to themselves. Those bastards, they really had to have it all planned. On the other hand, it wasn't really that bad. 

 "It seems like everyone left us to ourselves" Joshua panted hard when their lips parted, his eyes never leaving Jeonghan's "But we can ditch them too and go home"

 "It's your best idea"

 So quickly that they were leaving dust behind them, they ran to Joshua's flat ignoring how Minghao tried to stop them. The fact they were slightly (very) drunk and walking properly became a rather hard task didn't stop them and they still made it without bigger complications. Joshua falling down the stairs didn't count because he was still alive.   
 When they finally stepped into the flat, Jeonghan immediately pushed Joshua onto the door, kissing him intensively and his hands grabbing every part of the other's body like he needed to steady himself. Joshua on the other hand kept holding Jeonghan by his hips, kissing back as hungrily as his friend. The most interesting thing was that it wasn't the alcohol speaking, they were perfectly aware of what they were doing. Joshua decided to take things in his hands and pushed Jeonghan all the way to the closest bedroom, their lips never parting. When the brown haired hit the comfortable mattress, he made sure to pull his friend with him happily ending with Joshua on top. Hands buried in the pink locks, gently holding onto them like it was the last thing Jeonghan could grab, and the bigger hands gently caressing the rosy cheeks. 

 "Do you still have the photos I sent you back then?" he really wanted to know it now because later he could forget,  Jeonghan bit his lip and looked with hazed eyes at Joshua, examining how the usually soft and calm eyes were shining with pure lust

 "You think I would delete such art? Of course I have them" Joshua smirked at the quiet whine that escaped Jeonghan's lips, kissing a small bruise under his jaw "Why would you think I got rid of them?"

 "I was just thinking"

 "Trust me, I keep them close" 

 Pants, that were getting louder and louder with each kiss, filled the whole room mixing with soft and needy groans that were escaping their lips in unison. Jeonghan's skilful hands found their way to Joshua's shirt and unbuttoned few first buttons, just to rest on the broad shoulders later. 

 "You know, the kiss I drank to before... it was you I shared it with" Jeonghan smiled gently, intertwining their hands together in a sweet gesture "But it seems you don't remember"

 "Then make me remember this one"

 "I will"

 Back to kissing, Joshua pecked Jeonghan's lips and nose, not giving the other what he truly wanted. In exchange Jeonghan whined desperately, at what his friend laughed sincerely, and kissed Joshua passionately again, his hands this time finding their way to the well-build back and rested there. Joshua pulled back, looking with fond eyes at the boy in front of him and the already bruised, glistering lips. He decided to tease the younger a little bit, kissing from his neck down to his collarbones, making sure to bite the skin from time to time. Just before he could do some more, his phone echoed loudly. Even though Joshua wanted to stay and continue, Jeonghan pushed him off him and pointed at the device.

 "Yes?" Joshua groaned loudly when he noticed the name  _Jun_ on the screen, better for him to have something important "Jun, better be quick because I'm busy"

 " _Oh my God, Joshua I have a very important question_ " he started sounding worryingly ecstatic and that meant nothing good " _Do you think that Wonwoo likes me? I mean we made out few seconds ago, but he might be just nice_ "

 "Are you totally serious now, Wen JunHui?" Joshua wasn't the one to easily get mad, but at that moment Jun was definitely testing his patience "Is it the reason why you called?" how could he tear Joshua away from something so important as making out with Jeonghan 

 " _Well, this is a rather important thing, don't you think? It's my love life and Wonwoo we are talking about!_ "

 "Exactly, that's why you will find out by yourself. I'm quite busy" 

 Finally Joshua was free to come back to his previous activity, before he was rudely interrupted, but when he happily turned around he was greeted with already sleeping Jeonghan on the bed. It wasn't surprising, alcohol mixed with general exhaustion could do such magic. Well, Jun was going to repay for that cockblock on Monday, but for now Joshua had to change Jeonghan's clothes into something more comfortable so he could drift off to sleep later. At the end he managed to change Jeonghan, but himself he fell asleep while throwing away the jeans, still wearing his awfully fitting shirt and trousers. 

 

 In the morning the sunlight and enormous headache woke both of them way too early. The clock showed something around 7am and Joshua could swear that before he drifted off the clock showed 4am. Three hours of sleep definitely weren't enough, even for someone like Joshua Hong, but at least now he could change his clothes into something more comfortable. Quickly he got up and scooped for something to wear or just for a simple shirt, that didn't have buttons, to change with his current, less comfortable one. When he came back to bed, Jeonghan was already half awake too. 

 "Good morning, I'm dying" he cuddled to Joshua and hid his face in the other's chest, probably to not see the awful sunlight "What the hell did happen last night?" Joshua's smile faded immediately when he heard the question and his heart shattered into small pieces; it seemed that Jeonghan was too drunk last night to remember anything and Joshua didn't know if it were something good or bad, but he wasn't that kind of a guy to tell Jeonghan that they almost had a drunk sex last night "Shua?"

 "Huh? I don't remember Hannie... I guess alcohol makes my memory kind of blurry..." he noticed the sad smile on his friend's face, but it was so early that his imagination could play tricks "Do you remember anything?"

 "No, I guess drinking is not my strongest side either..."

 They cuddled again and fell asleep, wishing deep down in their hearts that the other would remember what had happened. But none of them was aware that both of them perfectly knew about their making out session and didn't regret any minute of it. 

 

* * *

 

 

 On Monday, everyone looked like zombie. Even though the party was two days ago and they all should be fine but now. Yet it seemed like the rest had been partying hard up till Monday morning and went home an hour before the work start. Seokmin's voice literally didn't exist, Minghao had been sleeping on his desk since he came to work, Chan was.... well, Chan looked like he had died but they dig his body, Jun and Wonwoo couldn't make a simple statement, Mingyu... poor Mingyu didn't look so well and Soonyoung didn't even make it to work at all. What a lovely beginning of the week. Good thing was that Jeonghan was feeling just fine, well not entirely. 

 "Good morning everybody, I see that you are all ready to work?" Joshua happily stepped into the office, a teasing grin on his face "I'm sorry to inform you, but you have to stay longer today... until 6pm sadly"

 "What?! But boss, can't you see we are all dying?" Minghao finally woke up, an incoherent string of words escaping his lips 

 "I know and I'm really sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that" Jeonghan could see the mischievous glint in those brown eyes and if Joshua were doing such thing to them then did it mean that... did he find out about their plan? "But that's only eight more hours to go! Good luck guys!" 

 With energetic steps Joshua went back to his office, leaving the rest almost on the verge of tears and mental breakdown. That bastard had to find out because he wouldn't be so mean without bigger reason... The worst was that if Joshua really wanted to be pure evil there was nothing stopping him. Lord bless their souls because they were screwed.

 

 After those eight hours of pure tyranny, many meetings and filling reports Jeonghan and the rest could finally sit down and take a deep breath. 6pm was almost on the clock and that meant there were only seconds keeping them away from good old rest. Before that would happen, Joshua had something very important to say. 

 "I see you are tired" he cooed at the confused faces of his co-workers as soon as everyone gathered in the office, the atmosphere getting more and more heated with each second, most of them were already shitting their pants as they perfectly knew what Joshua was talking about "I will get straight to the point... whose idea it was to get me drunk?"

  _Oh shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Comments and kudos are welcome
> 
> Also I decided to post updates on my main twitter so you can follow me to be updated @HongJos_a ^^  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't even feel bad for the fact I'm jealous, do you?" a quiet sob escaped Jeonghan's lips followed by a single tear down his cheek, but he still looked up and watched Joshua's somehow shocked and emotionless face "Maybe it makes you feel good, knowing that I was jealous over you and Aya, I don't know. But if you really want to play like this then stop giving me a fucking hope"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to mention the break between previous chapter and this one, I can't. Let me just say that there was a lot of different stuff happening and I just now found some free time to finally pull the update together.  
> A small disclaimer at the beginning, there is badly written smut (nothing too extreme) so if you want to skip it, you can do it without missing anything very important (it's near the end of the chapter). If not, then please be understandable, it's my smut debut and it's not like I write a lot of them ;; Anyway, this update is mainly for those who felt betrayed after what happened last time, but as I promised something is going to happen in this one ;))) So I hope you will forgive me for that  
> Enjoy~!
> 
> (not beta read)

 Out of all places they could possibly go to, Joshua had to chose Japan. Jeonghan had nothing against Japan itself, nothing at all, but they had visited that place so many times in the past that he was simply tired of it. Why Japanese businessmen couldn't want to meet somewhere else? At least they had an almost week long break from the office and work, but sadly Jun and Wonwoo came along with them, having some stuff to do there as well. Which meant no actual vacations for Joshua and Jeonghan. Well, only if they would try hard enough to lose them, and that was exactly what they had planned. 

 

 Jeonghan was pretty excited about the trip, he hadn't gone for any in such long time that he forgot how it feel. He was all packed before early morning, actually he had packed his suitcase two days before, happily anticipating for Joshua to wake up so they could go to the airport and leave the country, along with all of their problems and (annoying) friends, behind for a whole week.

 "I can hear you thinking. Come here" Joshua mumbled sleepily, reaching to the brown haired who was looking at him with confused face "We still have some time, Jeonghannie, get some more rest. You're incredibly fussy when you are tired" when they lied comfortably on the bed, next to each other, Jeonghan felt like the whole adrenaline was sucked out of his body, letting him close his eyes and take a little nap 

 "Okay, just five minutes and we will get back to work" and then, his vision went pitch black and Jeonghan could rest a little more 

 It wasn't just five minutes though, when Jeonghan had woken up the clock showed that he had slept for about half an hour, but thank God it seemed like Joshua had gotten up before him and started packing his suitcase. There were loud sounds of zipping coming out from the wardrobe, followed by some humming that were interrupted by incoherent mumbling and cursing from time to time. But the real question that occupied Jeonghan's head was  _why that bastard didn't wake me up?_ Who was he to decide for how long he could sleep when Jeonghan directly told him to wake him up after  _five_ minutes. That was scandalous and Joshua definitely overstepped. How could he? 

 "Joshua Jisoo Hong, why didn't you wake me up when I asked you to do so? Who do you think you are? You don't have that much power to decide for me in any non-work related things. It was supposed to be a quick nap, not one lasting half an hour!" Jeonghan barged like a hurricane with angry frown on his face, scaring Joshua, who was folding his clothes totally unaware of the other's presence 

 "Oh... uh, actually I tried to wake you up right after I got up, several times to be honest, but you looked so cute as you were sleeping. Also, you might or might not threatened me that if I woke you up you would bite my fingers off. All in one go" a nervous laugh escaped Joshua's lips as he eyed his friend, his face totally flustered, who would have thought that you can make someone as Joshua Hong so easily flustered "And I really value my fingers" 

 "Okay, okay. I get it, it's a perfectly understandable reason, I give you that..." Jeonghan stepped a little bit more into the small room and got surprised by the size of his friend's luggage because it was also twice as big as his own "Why do you have such huge suitcase? It's just a week, Shua" 

 "I have to storage all the suits you picked up for me, don't I? Besides I'm taking some work related things, few important papers and all this crap, with me and they do take a lot of space" Joshua pointed at the pile of folders that was laying next to Jeonghan, and then at the other pile of carefully folded clothes next to it, at which the brown haired smiled because he remembered picking them and how he doubted that the older would actually listen to him 

 "So since you are all busy, I'll go downstairs and make some coffee?" 

 With a kiss on the other's cheek, Jeonghan happily made his way to the kitchen to prepare said hot drinks. it was so early in the morning that their bodies and minds were in need of some black coffee, making a good use of the caffeine. He could still hear Joshua shuffling through things, cursing a lot louder than last time, upstairs which caused a small smile to peek on Jeonghan's face. Situations like that were the ones that made him cherish life to the fullest. 

 "Watch out, Jeonghan is thinking. What's on your mind?" Joshua placed his hand on the small of Jeonghan's back, causing him to quickly get back to reality "Didn't mean to scare you" he apologised with a small laugh, his eyes forming into crescents and wrinkles showing delicately 

 "It's nothing else than me being excited all about this trip. It's been quite some time since we travelled somewhere together... It used to be either only you or no travels at all" it wasn't particularly a lie, the whole thing did excite Jeonghan a lot because thanks to that he could do some fun stuff that wasn't checking emails in the office, but it wasn't the truth either yet he didn't feel like opening to his friend about something so intimate, he didn't want to tell Joshua how living with him felt domestic and how it made them appear more like an actual couple, or how it made Jeonghan the happiest man on the planet because it could make things entirely uncomfortable "Oh, look! The coffee is ready!" 

 "You actually made it! God, you are truly the best that happened in my life" smiling Joshua took a big sip of the very hot liquid with a pleased look on his face as all the will to live finally filled his body, giving him strength to rule the world once again "Have you eaten anything?" 

 "I'm not exactly hungry. What about you? You must be starving, you haven't eaten anything since dinner as far as I remember"

 "No, I'm totally fine. The food is still occupying my stomach" 

 "If you say so Shua" Jeonghan decided that he should give up for the better, not entirely convinced by his friend's words, but if there were one person that knew how to talk with Joshua then it was definitely Jeonghan as the CEO would always stick to his version for so long that at the end, the whole talk would led to nowhere in particular "But we will eat something when we land"

 "Maybe..."

 

 They both finished their coffees and put the cups in the sink for Mrs Lee, Joshua's house keeper (that about existence Jeonghan had found out just recently), to clean.. Everything seemed like was going along with the plan, they had woken up significantly early, packed everything they would need or maybe even more and drove all the way to the airport without  _any_ problems and no traffic jam. It seemed like there was going nothing to worry about. 

 They sat on the uncomfortable bench with their masks on, thanks to which they had their faces covered and could blend into the crowd without any bigger complications. And it was a really useful thing when you are well known and in public. They were waiting for both Jun and Wonwoo to finally join them, yet there was no sign after those two despite the fact that it was getting closer and closer to 7:40am - the hour they were supposed to meet. At first both Jeonghan and Joshua got worried that maybe something bad happened to them on their way there, that could possibly slow them down, or worse hurt them. Their fears were blown away pretty quickly as Joshua's phone rang loudly and a big  _Jun_ appear on the screen. Praying in his head to hear some good news, Joshua immediately picked up the phone. But as it always was with Jun and Wonwoo, all spoke too son nas there was  _no_ good news. Maybe beside the fact that they managed to pet a cat on their way.

 "Jun, where are you?... What do you mean  _you got stuck_?... Wen JunHui, we have less than thirty minutes!... no, I won't book another flight for you two!... fine, see you there then" with tired and annoyed frown Joshua hid the phone in his pocket and turned around to face Jeonghan, his eyebrows were creating a small wrinkle on his forehead 

 "I guess no good news?" it was more of a rhetorical question as Jeonghan was perfectly aware of the answer, and it wasn't like his friend's expression didn't give it away immediately "Look at the positives Shua, we will have the whole fight to ourselves!" 

 "We are suppose to have an important meeting at 4pm... And they are already late for it... God, I'm already tired of this whole trip"

 Jeonghan smiled sadly, but decided to not show it and push the subject further. He, out of all people, knew the best how much work Joshua put for this whole thing to happen and how important for him was making all the business plan he prepared for the week come true. Seeing his friend so stressed took a huge stroll on him too, along with all the work that followed everything Joshua had done ober the past few weeks, but mainly the reason was that Jeonghan was just worried about him. All the work they had done were the true "pain in the ass" as Joshua had to negotiate very important projects, make sure to plan the whole trip in between the work related stuff and keep up with everyone's separate projects as well. And the biggest enemy was the unhealthy professionalism of his. 

 "I just want to get on this goddamn plane and maybe catch up on some sleep" Joshua pinched the space between his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh "I'm sorry, I shouldn't let it all on you" when he opened his eyes he looked softly, yet very tiredly, at Jeonghan and sent him something that was supposedly to be a reassuring smile 

 "It's okay, I understand" slowly Jeonghan pulled the black haired, they redid Joshua's hair again as the pink hair started to wash out and he didn't like the blonde version that much, closer into a tight embrace wrapping his hands protectively around the older's shoulder and let hims hid his face in his own "Previous week was a true rollercoaster, you definitely deserve a time to distress"

 "I'm so thankful for you Hannie" 

 With nothing to say back, Jeonghan just smiled and placed a small kiss on Joshua's forehead, ignoring the burning looks from all the people around them. They didn't matter at the moment as all Jeonghan could care about the most was the man he was holding close. They would start talking anyway, the media would start gossiping about them sooner or later as well, no matter what they would do. So why would Jeonghan pay any attention to them when he could use all that strength on Joshua?"

 "Come on, we have a flight to attend"  

 

 As if there weren't many bad luck and irritating things happening to them, their flight was delayed due to a heavy snow that was currently pouring. To Jeonghan it was far from that  _dangerous_ blizzard, but he wasn't any specialist in weather and flying an airplane so he put all his trust in those that actually knew a thing or two about it. In all that waiting Joshua had fallen asleep, his head resting on Jeonghan's shoulder and snoring quietly into the other's ear, unconsciously drifting in one second. Gently stroking the black hair Jeonghan was looking fondly at the waiting airplanes that were slowly getting covered in snow as they were waiting for take-off, while listening to the quiet and calm music coming their shared earphones, one for Joshua and the other one for Jeonghan. It all made Jeonghan almost forget that in reality they were stuck at a crowded and very loud airport. It was until a female voice rang through the speakers and announced that the flight to Japan was about to start in ten minutes. An actual breath of relief escaped Jeonghan's lips. 

 "Something happened?" Joshua looked up at Jeonghan with his eyes barely opened, but the other could still notice a disorientated glint in those brown eyes 

 "Our flight is in ten minutes, we should get our stuff and get there now. Don't worry, I'll let you sleep there too" smiling Jeonghan caressed Joshua's cheek, to which the older happily nuzzled and closed his eyes for few more seconds, letting out an approval hum 

 Because of how well know and important Joshua, along with Jeonghan, were they didn't have to wait even a second in a queue and could go straight to take their seats. Bigger part of the business class was empty thanks to which they could easily make themselves comfortable without any problem. It maybe wasn't the most luxurious airplane they had ever flown, but was enough for two hours long flight. 

 "Shua, are you feeling okay?" Jeonghan asked worried when he touch, only by accident, Joshua's forehead and to his surprise it was abnormally hot "It feels like you are having a fever"

 "Oh... does it? Don't worry it's probably just my body getting rid of all that stress"

 Not waiting any second longer for his friend to comment back on that, Joshua wrapped himself in warm blanket and snuggled closer to Jeonghan. He got the hint almost immediately and pulled the older closer by wrapped his free arm again around Joshua's shoulders. Reading a book, that was laying on Jeonghan's bedside table for way too long, and listening to his peacefully asleep friend's snores had never felt so good and relaxing. Jeonghan could admit that he was feeling fresh, even though they just had taken-off. He just hoped that his friend would feel like this as well, soon enough. 

 

 Two hours had passed incredibly fast, without any problems or even annoying passengers, which usually was not that common. Jeonghan had  _finally_ finished his book and Joshua just had slept, cuddled to the other like his life depended on that, with his hands clutched to the white shirt Jeonghan was wearing totally messing it up. It was fine though, of course it would be, Jeonghan was too much in love with him to feel mad. When they landed he had a real life dilemma whether he should or should not wake up Joshua, but then he remembered that he was in fact slightly heavier than him and carrying him all the way down to the airport would have a really bad impact on Jeonghan's back. So he just had woken him up, gently patting his cheek. 

 "What now?" Joshua whined low, opening his eyes with slightly angry glint in them "Oh, did we just land?" his look immediately changed when he noticed that Jeonghan was all packed up, looking down at him with pity in his eyes 

 "Not you, but we are about to. I guessed that I should wake you up before we do"

 "Thank you... Man, who would have thought that naps can be this comfortable" Jeonghan blushed at that words, clearly hearing the teasing tone in Joshua's voice who just smirked and shrugged off the red tint on his friend's face as quickly as he noticed it 

 When they landed everyone rushed to the doors, while Joshua and Jeonghan calmly waited for the way out clear a little bit. They were in hurry too, but it's better to be safe than sorry. 

 "God, when I think about the meeting we have in two hours I want to go all the way back. And then I remind myself about the banquet and I'm already on my way to buy the tickets" the black haired groaned as soon as they left the airplane and their feet hit the ground 

 "At least it's just one meeting, not four in one day. Besides, don't be so pessimistic, maybe you will have some at the banquet" Jeonghan nudged slightly Joshua and giggled "Always could be worse"

 "Small correction,  _we_ are going to have some fun" to empathise his statement, Joshua grabbed cheekily Jeonghan's hip and pulled him closer "You are coming with me, sweetheart"

 Before Jeonghan could say some snarky remark on that or acknowledge the blush that was making its way back onto his face, they made it to the border and had to hand their IDs just so they could get their suitcase. Even though they had multiple stickers glued onto the luggage so they would stand out, they were still pretty much stressed about losing them. As always....

 

* * *

 

 At the hotel they managed to change into something more fitting for Hong Joshua and Yoon Jeonghan, something that wouldn't embarrass them in front of public and  _very_ important businessmen. The future of Joshua's whole company relied on that meeting, though it wasn't the first time, he was still pretty stressed. Main reason of the trip was to expand their influences further into Japan, and also to spend more time with Jeonghan alone, but Joshua made sure to keep that one to himself. At least for now. 

 "Jeonghannie, could you please fill me in?" Joshua corrected his tie, holding an intense eye contact with his assistant through the mirror 

 "Of course, Mr Hiroshi Mikitani is really interested in working with us, but he specifically insisted on presenting our previous projects and incomes. Though, when I sent him a copy, he immediately responded that he wants you to explain things in person... Besides that, nothing new" Jeonghan took a deep breath after and carefully put down his notes "About the banquet, I can only add that sadly Jun and Wonwoo are invited as well and that I don't know any possibile name on the list! Who is  _Nobutada Saji?_ "

 "An old friend of my father. It's nice he's going to be there too" Joshua went straight to pick his jacket, kind of ignoring the face Jeonghan made "Thank you, that's all I need to know. You ready?"

 "Not really, but let's go" 

 It'd been quite some time since they had an actual meeting in an actual meeting room. Every other time they had had one, it was done quickly either in Joshua's office or in that damned glass room. And it'd been a long time since Jeonghan had seen the CEO in his professional glory. 

 The older Joshua got, the more mature he looked. He already had gotten few wrinkles here and there, most on his forehead from frowning too much and around his lips, from smiling a lot. One was for sure, the older Jeonghan's boss got the more handsome he was. So it was easy to imagine what a big problem he had when Joshua stood in front of him in black suit and with white dress shirt neatly put in his trousers, perfectly accenting his Greek god like body. When Jeonghan's eyes travelled higher, he noticed that Joshua's black hair were pushed slightly back, exposing his forehead. He only worried about those dark eye bags that definitely weren't from lack of sleep. It was until his friend noticed the intense staring and smiled delicately, pulling Jeonghan into a half embrace. 

 "What are you looking at so intensively?" 

 "Are you even aware of how good you look?" Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows and licked his lips as he eyed Joshua, a small blush forming this time on the older's face 

 "Oh, do I? I'm nothing compared to you though" probably the most favourite part of Jeonghan's body to Joshua were his incredibly long legs and effortlessly athletic body, he was slim and rather muscular at the same time so who would blame Joshua for being so madly in love with his friend "I love when you wear suits"

 They could stand in front of the main door and compliment each other until midnight, but time didn't magically stop and there were only few minutes left. And being on time is a good trait. Especially in business... 

 

 Stress, enormous stress filled Joshua's mind as soon as he stepped into the room and stood in front of one of the richest people in Japan. He knew he had to get that deal perfectly, any other way the company would easily fall into debts. He tried his best to not to show it to Jeonghan, to not alarm his friend, keeping his face like always -  _unbothered_. Though the could feel his stomach being a little uneasy and head aching like he was going through the worst migraine in his life. 

 "Mr Hong, it's nice to meet you in person" Mr Mikitani approached Joshua with a wide smile on his face

 "Thank you once again for considering our offer, Mr Mikitani. This is Jeonghan, my assistant" Jeonghan stepped closer, a little unsure what he was supposed to do, but Joshua's presence gave him a little bit more confidence 

 "And to miss an opportunity to work with one of the youngest billionaires? I wouldn't dare to do so"

 "That's some kind words, sir. Thank you. Can we get into negotiations?" 

 "After you, Mr Hong" 

 Jeonghan watched in awe how smoothly his friend was dealing with it all. He was overflowing with confidence, the way he was talking seemed like he had a paper with everything already written but it was a pure improvisation, Joshua just knew what to say. There was no signal of even a little bit of stress. Joshua had to be a master in all of it, there was no other way. Deep down though, the reality was slightly different, his head was still hurting making his hands a little bit shaky and his stomach was too much on the verge of emptying itself on the carpet and literally everywhere in the room, but on top of that his whole body just  _hurt_. 

 There were few more businessmen that Joshua had never met in his life and they didn't look as fond of the young CEO as Mr Mikitani did. How much Joshua just wanted to sit down next to them and drink some coffee while it would be someone else talking for an hour straight, spilling his guts just so he would look perfectly flawless in front of people that actually didn't care as much as one would think. 

 "it all look pretty on the papers, Mr Hong, but how we are suppose to trust your company with such project?" Mr Mikitani spoke when Joshua had finally finished explaining every little detail th at they demanded, telling them about every coin they had spent in the last ten years and about every single brick they had put in hundreds of buildings they had built "You're young, not as experienced as other, older people in the business" 

 "Mr Mikitani, I might be only thirty one, but during those ten years as my company exist, I managed to make my name one of the most known ones not only in Korea but around the world as well. You don't have to believe in me, I'm not going to force you in anything you are not fully confident in. But I'm only a little bit over thirty and listed second richest man in Korea" Joshua really wanted to smirk proudly when the whole room went fully quiet and everyone was looking at him with their eyes wide open, but that would be way too unprofessional "My company had been standing for almost a year and it doesn't look like it's going to end any time soon"

 Everyone started whispering between each other, nodding in agreement and writing some things on their notes, leaving Joshua and Jeonghan hanging. Japan was a new, dangerous territory for them as even Joshua's parents had never decided to expand their influenced there. Yet someone had to promote the Hong brand there, good thing was that it was Joshua doing so. 

 "Mr Hong, we are willing to sign a contract for two years, then we will decide whether we want to keep working with you" Mr Mikitani didn't look entirely pleased like he looked before the negotiations, he wasn't mad or anything like that but he probably expected to sign a deal with Joshua's parents more than with a  _kid_ , but that didn't matter because it was Joshua that won at the end 

 "Thank you for putting your trust in me. I can assure you that you won't regret it" he neatly corrected his folders and winked sneakily at his assistant, making him grin under his nose "Jeonghan will have the papers ready by Thursday. That's all for now, thank you for offering me your time" 

 "Don't make me regret believing in you, Mr Hong" those were the last words Mr Mikitani said just before leaving and it wasn't exactly something that everyone would want to hear 

 When the last person left and closed the door, Jeonghan and Joshua could take a deep and loud breath of relief that just couldn't wait to escape their lips the whole time. They had made it, they made it possible. The younger quickly got up from his chair and ran toward Joshua, throwing himself onto the older and embracing him tightly 

 "We did it!" a small scream of joy escaped his lips when he felt Joshua wrapping his arms around his waist "We really did it!" 

 "God, I'm so happy that I could literally kiss you" Joshua mumbled under his nose, but Jeonghan did hear that as his eyes widened so much that they were dangerously close to popping out at any moment "O-oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make it weird it slipped!"

 A big, embarrassed blush covered almost Joshua's whole face and before Jeonghan could assure him and correct that he had done  _nothing_ wrong, actually he could just go with his idea and Jeonghan would not even think about pushing him away, Joshua's phone started buzzing loudly and cut them off. Why did Jun call in the worst moments? Why couldn't he just learn one thing from Wonwoo? To not call people?

 "Jun asked if we want to go out for a lunch with him and Wonwoo? He said they pay"

 "Yeah, I think... Let's go"

  _Damn you, Wen JunHui._

 

Business parties in Japan were surprisingly different than the ones in Korea. They are the true hell the true madness and the people wanted to see  _everything_. If there were an option they would shove their cameras down your throat into your stomach to see what you ate for dinner. For Jeonghan's luck Joshua was a little bit familiar with such wildness and it wasn't like he himself had never been to any weird banquets, so he felt a little safer. As soon as they left the car, along with Wonwoo and Jun that were walking hand by hand, looking like all fancy and young gods they were, the flashes of impatient paparazzi blinded them. 

 "This place is an actual zoo" Jeonghan stepped closer to Joshua, their shoulders touching as photographers surrounded them worryingly close, and surprisingly the security did entirely nothing to keep them away from people on the red carpet "Are you sure we have to do this?" 

 "If we didn't I wouldn't go all the way here" it wasn't a surprise that the CEO's hand at some point travelled lower, down Jeonghan's back to his hips and rested on his... on his  _butt_ , well that was some new spot for it to stay, but it wasn't like it bothered Jeonghan "We will get through it somehow and then we will be able to rest nicely at the hotel" 

 Hong Joshua never lies so Jeonghan could only nod, sacrificing his body and life to him as the older almost literally carried him through the crowd of people that were literally taking photo of Jeonghan's ass and Joshua's hand on it. Thinking about all the magazines around the world with a straight up closure on his butt on the covers made Jeonghan want to buy one. And maybe put it in a frame because why not. The greatest plan in history. 

 Without noticing, because he was too occupied with thinking about photos of his butt, they suddenly made it to the main dining room. Expensive, that was all Jeonghan say to describe the whole place. Joshua would probably have to sell his entire company to at least afford to pay half of the loan he would have to get to throw such banquet. The chairs looked like they were made out of pure gold and it already scared Jeonghan. 

 "So... are you really mad?" Jun looked like a beaten kitten when he approached Joshua, holding onto none less scared Wonwoo next to him "As a defence, the cat was very cute"

 "You're extremely lucky that we made it through" Joshua wasn't smiling, but his voice gave it away that he was still pretty happy about the whole thing and Jeonghan could not smile at that along, catching Wonwoo's attention who sent him a curious look :So no, I'm not mad. Did you take a photo of the cat?"

 "I didn't, but Wonwoo..." Jun quickly grabbed the phone out of the black haired pocked and unlocked it, just to show a whole folder filled with thousands of photos of a single black cat just sleeping on a box, and it was indeed a cute cat, but not cute enough to keep them away from going on an important business trip with their boss and leaving him hanging like an idiot "Wonwoo took quite a lot of them, would you want some?" 

 "No Jun, I don't want them... you know what, just go and introduce yourselves to others" 

 Jun and Wonwoo looked suspiciously at the other two and just walked away, still holding onto each other like an couple that forgot their crutches. They did fit along the people around them who looked all fancy. It looked impressive, but the main question Jeonghan kept asking himself, and Joshua at some point too, was  _how much it costs_ and  _where does the money come from_ as their whole outfits probably cost less than the shoes on those people's feel themselves. And that were pretty expensive suits to start with. 

 "Shua, I know no one here" Jeonghan tried to get as close as he could to his friend, a small and barely visible pout forming on his lips when he looked around 

 "Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time. Promise"

 And apparently Hong Joshua does lie sometimes. He stayed with Jeonghan for some time, walking with his like he was afraid to lose him in the crowd, which was rather nice. They got something to eat, talked with some people and no one could actually accuse Joshua of abandoning Jeonghan until they, which means Joshua, got really comfortable with all the people around them and didn't feel such need to hold his friend close. And Jeonghan would prefer Joshua to leave him alone right at the door, because now he was all alone and lost in the crowd and his friend was nowhere to be seen. 

 That's how Jeonghan had ended up all alone, two hours later after finding his friend, sitting at the bat two stools away from pretty occupied Joshua. He didn't drink anything with alcohol as he wanted to stay as clear as possible, but maybe it would be better than watching his  _love interest_ getting very touchy with someone that definitely wasn't Jeonghan, wasn't his favourite hobby. Of course he wasn't jealous, no, Yoon Jeonghan was beyond being jealous. It wasn't his thing, he was almost thirty which meant he was a respectful and mindful adult not some teenager.... Maybe he was a little jealous, but it was only because Joshua's hand brushed that woman's knee in a definitely flirtatious way. And usually would be the last to feel threatened because he knows he is more beautiful than anyone, not only there at the banquet, but this time he was feeling bitter because that woman was indeed beautiful and she was making Joshua do  _that_ smile. 

***

_"Aya! It's nice to finally meet you in person!" Joshua walked toward a woman in revealing red dress with a wide smile at which she immediately responded, smiling back as wide "Yoon Jeonghan, this is Aya Ueto, my beloved friend. Aya, this is Yoon Jeonghan, my assistant" shot fired and the bullet hit Jeonghan right in his heart, so that was what he was going to be to Joshua while being around Aya, his... assistant, not even a friend_

***

 Hours had passed since Joshua and Aya started talking and it looked like there was no end to it. At some point the happily joined bunch of other famous and well know people. Sadly not inviting Jeonghan along. Probably because he wasn't famous enough to fit their standards. Thankfully Jun was there too and decided to spend some time with sad and jealous Jeonghan so he could feel a little better. Didn't help as much as he wanted, but it was a well welcomed distraction. 

 "So... why are you sitting here all alone and sulking while Mr Hong is having the time of his life?" 

 Jeonghan looked up dazed at Jun like he just saw a ghost, his mouth parted a little like he wanted to say something, to answer him with some rational explanation, but no sound could escape his lips. He had no explanation for that situation. 

 "He's just spending some time with his friends, you know I don't have to be around him all the time" the confidence in Jeonghan's voice was barely hearable because of the huge lump in his throat he was fighting with 

 "You two are around each other all the time and suddenly he dumped you for some old pricks?" Jun's eyes travelled to the crowd where Joshua was standing and smirked, Jeonghan already felt the huge urge to hit him "Oh, I see. He's gotten touchy with that hot actress? Isn't he your man? Why are you letting some woman being touchy with him?" 

 "Jun, we are adults and I'm not in control over him"  _and it's not like he's my man_ he wanted to add, but some things are supposed to stay personal 

 "Honey, I don't believe you because they are pretty touchy... Wait, did Joshua just wrapped an arm around her waist?" a loud laugh escaped Jun's lips when Jeonghan turned around alarmed to check things out, but thankfully Jun was just messing around, yet it didn't feel right as Joshua was still acting too touchy "My bad... You sure you are not jealous? Maybe you do wanna secure your man after all?" 

 "Give me a second" 

 Like someone just pushed him, Jeonghan ran toward Joshua with the fakest smile on his face. He made sure to swing his hips a little as the was walking, before he melted in Joshua's arms, who looked rather surprise than happy to have Jeonghan around. 

 "How much longer were you planning on leaving me all alone?" Jeonghan whispered low to his friend, but loud enough to be sure that Aya would hear it "I've been missing you"

 "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" the kiss Joshua placed on Jeonghan's forehead felt burning, in the worst way possible, and it took a lot from him to not show any hurt expression "Misters, this is Yoon Jeonghan..." 

 "Joshua's boyfriend and assistant. Good evening" Jeonghan interrupted him quickly, making sure that his friend didn't had time to say something like  _my assistant_ once again or some other stupid and hurtful stuff, so he could see Aya's reaction who just smiled at Jeonghan "May I join you?" 

 It wasn't like he left anything for the others' to say as he simply joined them in heated conversation about money, budgeting and managed to surprise everyone with his extended knowledge about business. Sadly those people had no idea that Jeonghan wasn't some random boy that Joshua had picked from the street because he felt sorry bout him, but an actual business major with incredible assistant abilities. 

 So they had spent some time together, casually sitting by the table and drinking some coffee to make sure they were sober and wide awake. And it wasn't like Jeonghan minded it, he had always preferred being aware of his surrounding at such occasions. The only sad thing about the whole situation was the thickening air between Joshua and Jeonghan. They answered some questions about their "relationship", but beside that they said  _nothing_ to each other. An uncomfortable tension growing bigger for the first time since the beginning of their friendship. They just quietly hoped that things would get better soon.   

 

 "Thank you for coming today Mr Hong. And it was a pleasure to meet you Mr Yoon. Remember that if you ever decide to stop working for Mr Hong, you know who to call" one of the businessmen laughed and shook Jeonghan's hand, making the assistant smile a little 

 "I'll remember, but I'm not planning on leaving as long as Shua doesn't fire me" 

 "You know I would never" with a soft, and most sincere, smile Joshua pulled Jeonghan close in a protective manner and kissed the top of the brown haired head "Thank you for inviting us, it was a pleasure, but now we have to head back to hotel. It's been a rough day for us and we need some rest"

 "Of course you do" the businessman smirked nonchalantly at Joshua and then at Jeonghan when he went all red almost immediately "Good night"

 After nth handshake they had done on their way out, they managed to get to the car. Their feet hurt pretty badly and they both just wanted to sleep, but also they both knew they had to man up and discuss the things that were happening. Still through the whole ride the only sound that was breaking the silence was the noises both the engine and the radio were making repeatedly. Besides that, complete silence. Jeonghan was looking through the window at still waken Tokyo, not caring about what his friend might be doing.

 "What's up with you so suddenly?" Joshua asked as soon as the door to their hotel room was closed and no one could hear them, he wasn't shouting, but Jeonghan wished he would because it might be less painful "You're acting all jealous around me, but then you don't even say a word when we are alone! As far as I remember our relationship is supposed to be an act?" 

 "And what? Our friendship is suddenly just an act too?" Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows, feeling his eyes getting suddenly wet and painful to keep them open "If you really didn't want to introduce me to your  _friend_ then why would you bring me with you? To just call me your assistant in front of your such beloved friend? You could spare me that embarrassment" 

 "What are you talking about? You know how much I value our friendship, stop being jealous over Aya" they both were getting mad at each other, but it seemed like the whole thing affected Jeonghan more than Joshua because it was his eyes that started watering 

 "You don't even feel bad for the fact I'm jealous, do you?" a quiet sob escaped Jeonghan's lips followed by a single tear down his cheek, but he still looked up and watched Joshua's somehow shocked and emotionless face "Maybe it makes you feel good, knowing that I was jealous over you and Aya, I don't know. But if you really want to play like this then stop giving me a fucking hope" 

 "What are you talking about?" 

 "I am talking about the fact that I was, hell I still am, incredibly jealous because of how you treated Aya back then, how you touched her! Do you think it felt nice to watch you two acting like lovebirds while you ditched me?" Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his torso protectively, lowering his head so his friend wouldn't see his blotched face "I knew that I have no chances before all of this, but now at least I have something to confirm that" he whispered quietly to himself "Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes that high... I'll go" 

 There was a long, uncomfortable pause when Jeonghan was making his way to the door. Maybe in the morning things would get better, but for now the only rational thing would be to get somewhere else. Joshua felt different though, he quickly grabbed  the other's wrist and pulled him away from the door, closer to himself. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan, letting him bury his face in the clothed shoulder to calm himself up. 

 "Yoon Jeonghan, you are truly stupid for someone so intelligent. At the end of the day, there is no one I love more than you. I'm sorry for making you feel this way, you are the most important person to me and I never meant to treat you like this. Can I make it up to you?" 

 "Maybe you can..." Jeonghan looked up, his eyes still slightly puffy but now he was smiling widely "You can kiss me as an apology"

 "My pleasure" 

 A choked, breathy laugh escaped Joshua's lips as he put some of Jeonghan's hair behind his ear before he moved closer and placed his lips on those plush, pink ones. Even though it was Jeonghan's idea, a little gasp escaped his mouth when je closed his eyes and slowly followed his frien... his  _boyfriend_. Joshua was his boyfriend now, not a fake one, not pretended, but an actual boyfriend that Jeonghan could love freely and be loved back.   
 When Joshua put some more force into the kiss, a quiet moan suddenly found its way out of Jeonghan's lips which made his boyfriend back off a little. He had that hungry look on his face and  _dear Lord_ Jeonghan felt like a new man was in front of him. He pulled out a string that he had no idea the CEO ever had. Joshua had always been a calm person, but now... Who was this man?

 After a second he quickly grabbed Jeonghan with all the force by the hips and, still kissing him passionately, pushed on their bed. They kept making out wildly, sucking hungrily on each other's lips like there was no tomorrow, no problems to face. Just them two, incredibly in love and acting like some horny teenagers. Joshua managed to sneak his tongue inside Jeonghan's mouth, a proud smirk forming on his lips when he felt the younger shiver because of such subtle act. If that was how his boyfriend reacted to only his tongue he wondered... slowly he let his hands travel from where it previously was keeping him on top of Jeonghan, down his chest to rest again on his hips. As he expected, and secretly anticipated, the shivers went down his body this time followed by a low whine. 

 "God, I love you so much Jeonghan" he kissed every part of the brown haired face - his forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, before repeating himself over again "I love everything about you, every possibile thing. You'll find a flaw? I love it too. You're too perfect to be real" 

 "You're going to make me cry if you keep saying such cute things"

 Jeonghan laughed cutely, opening his eyes to steal a glance on the man on top of him. He wasn't doing anything, just looking at Jeonghan in awe, not moving his hands at all. It seemed like he was a little hesitant whether to continue or not, but there was  _nothing_ else in the world Jeonghan wanted more than continuing. So he decided to take things in his hands, letting them take off the elegant jacket off Joshua's shoulders to have a better access to the buttons of his shirt, the only thing that was keeping him away from seeing all that skin he was so eager to take a glance at. Happily for him the CEO had nothing against his boyfriend undressing him, so to make things easier he started teasingly taking off his shirt, slowly to not expose everything just yet. 

 "Shua... you're killing me I swear" Jeonghan groaned annoyed, throwing his head back as he still anticipated to see what was about to happen next 

 "Sorry sweetheart, let me make it up to you"

  Smirking with his shirt half down, Joshua kissed his boyfriend passionately on the lips while his hands started unbuttoning his shirt. When the awful piece of material was finally somewhere in the room, he touched every part of the newly exposed chest, exploring gently the smooth skin while his lips travelled down and attached to the long neck, sucking on one spot under his jawline. Soft whimpers echoed through the room as Joshua went lower, teasing the skin with his teeth and tongue. 

 "Fuck,  _fuck..._ " Jeonghan grabbed fistful of Joshua's hair, making him groan in pain and bit the other's neck "Stop leaving marks you brat! How will I explain it later?" 

 "You're mine so I'm allowed to mark you. Besides, they know we are together so it shouldn't be a surprise" Joshua winked cheekily at what Jeonghan kicked his leg with huge grin on his face, laughing at the same time "Ah, cutie"

 "I won't mind your marks only if you promise that you will explain everything"

 "Promise"

 They sealed the deal with a kiss that felt like they had done it millions times already, lost in their own world. Impatient as always, Joshua quickly took off the black pants that were hugging Jeonghan's legs tightly so he could steal a good glance at them. He was staring at those milky thighs, his eyes hungrily travelling up and down until he heard a loud, breathy laugh.

 "What?" Joshua backed off a little when the other didn't stop giggling, his eyes squeezed shut and lips prettily parted "Whaat?" he whined, tickling Jeonghan in the process 

 "You're poking me" finally when he calmed down he let his eyes travel suggestively all the way from Joshua's face to his very  _tight_ trousers, cooing at how adorably flustered he looked 

 "That's awkward..."

 "Awkward? I would say that I'm flattered, making you hard so quickly after just few minutes. Been long, wasn't it?" Jeonghan kissed the corners of Joshua's mouth and wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him closer "How about we use this fact?" 

 "Aren't your ideas always the best?"

 Smirking, Joshua undressed Jeonghan fully, enjoying how his boyfriend squirmed when the cold air hit his way too warm skin. He tried to cover himself, embarrassment taking over him, but Joshua was faster, pinning his hands above his head. 

 "No hiding Hannie. I want to see every possible bit of you" Joshua whispered low to Jeonghan's ear, biting his earlobe making him moan in pleasure and eyes roll back "Your body is perfect"

 At this point the only sound that could escape Jeonghan's lips was a soft whimper followed by other incoherent sounds as he tried to wiggle his hands out of Joshua's grip, but the older was stubbornly keeping them in one place. 

 "Uh-uh, they are staying here for now"

 "Then take your pants off, I can't be the only one butt naked!" Jeonghan furrowed, trying to look as intimidating as he could at the moment with huge pout on his face 

 "Why not? I enjoy having you like this" Joshua grinned, but softened when the other glared him angrily "Okay, okay..."

 Through the whole thing Jeonghan watched his boyfriend taking off his bottoms, a big smile forming on his face when all of that awful pieces of clothing were finally off and he was standing there in front of him, all naked. 

 "I don't think I have the stuff here..." finally when he came back to his previous position between Jeonghan's really welcoming legs that happily hugged the other's hips once again, Joshua realised that he hadn't though that far "Like condoms and lube" 

 "I think I have something... In the suitcase" Joshua looked confused, but quickly ran toward the luggage to look for the very important things, and thankfully there was, one half used bottle and... why would Jeonghan carry a condom with him? "Don't ask why I have it, a man has his needs"

 "Should  _I_ feel jealous?" 

 "You should always feel jealous, your boyfriend is the most handsome human being" 

 "Shut up" Joshua smiled and pecked delicately Jeonghan's smiling lips "Lift your hips" he noticed how his boyfriend licked his lips when the bottle cap popped open and Joshua placed a pillow under his waist "Are you okay with this?" 

 Jeonghan nodded furiously, anticipating so much the next moce and all of that pleasure he was about to feel. Though he wasn't that ready because when Joshua pushed one finger in, a loud yelp escaped his lips out of shock and felt awful  _pain_. They waited few seconds until his breath slowed down and the tears weren't threatening to fall down again. 

 "How are you?" Joshua asked concerned when he added second finger, watching how the brown haired face winced in a little discomfort 

 "It's okay, God I can't believe it's been so long... I've been so dick deprived" 

 "You're so cute when you blabber Hannie"

 "Can we skip all this and please,  _please_ , get to the fun part?" a loud and angry groan escaped Jeonghan's lips when Joshua carefully pushed the third finger, hitting the spot in one go 

 "You sure? I don't want to hurt you"

 "Yes, I am sure. Just hurry up!" 

 A little hesitant, but obeying, Joshua took out his fingers and cleaned them on the bed sheets before putting on the condom and covering his member with way too much lube, just in case. Through the whole time Jeonghan was laying there, panting hard already, anticipating his boyfriend's next move. Joshua lined up his member with the other's entrance, gasping when he was buried deep while the only thing that could escape Jeonghan's lips was a long and loud moan. Without any break, he started thrusting slowly, just to make his boyfriend feel comfortable before he thrusted  _hard_ and Jeonghan literally screamed, his hands gripping onto Joshua's back. Proud with what he caused, the older kept repeating the same action over and over.

 "Harder! Shua, please, just go faster" and Joshua did, which rewarded him with the most beautiful view and sound he had ever experienced "I'm close, I'm close,  _I'm..._ "

 Before he could finish his while vision turned white, eyes worryingly rolling back as he came all over his chest, making Joshua's name the only thing escaping his lips. And Joshua watched with loving eyes as his boyfriend was calming himself, eyes glistering from tears and chest flustered red rising up and down as his breathing was still fast. 

 "Do you want me to...?" Joshua's hips stuttered when he looked into those brown, shiny eyes that were still filled with lust 

 "No, no... Go on, please I want you inside..." 

 " _Fuck_ " a curse escaped Joshua's lips, a sound that was like a music to Jeonghan's ears 

 Still buried deep inside, Joshua came back to moving his hips messily, losing pace as closer he was getting to his orgasm. He was getting lost in pleasure, his head falling down to rest in the crook of Jeonghan's neck, sucking on one point. Smiling, Jeonghan hugged him close, kissing his head as the tears fell down his cheeks from overflowing emotions. 

 "Fuck, I love you so much Jeonghan. I love you,  _I love you_ "  Joshua chanted as he came, hugging his boyfriend so close like he worried that Jeonghan was going to walk away "I love you" 

 "I love you too" a quiet whine escaped his lips when Joshua pulled out and lied next to the brown haired, smiling as wide as Jeonghan "Thank you so much"

 "You know, you are making me the happiest man on the planet, Yoon Jeonghan" they cuddled in their post-climax glories, still panting hard and feeling all hot 

 "Are you going to be this cheesy all the time since we are official?" 

 "I've always been this cheesy, you just noticed it" a small yawn escaped Jeonghan's lips when he covered their naked bodies with not-so-clean sheets "Let's sleep for now"

 The black haired nodded and drifted off to sleep with his arms securely wrapped around Jeonghan's waist. 

 

 The next morning came too quickly as they were woken up by excited Jun and Wonwoo that barged into their room like they owned the place. To say at least, Joshua and Jeonghan weren't exactly happy with their friends bossing around their place and interrupting them in their lovable moment. 

 "Good morning my dear friends  _OH MY GOD_ " Jun's eyes went wide open as he stumbled across tossed clothes all over the place and looked at the freshly woken up couple still cuddling in the bed "You did not!" 

 "Why are you screaming... Oh, I see" Wonwoo walked right after his boyfrie.... his friend, a small smirkish smile on his face "Look at you two, enjoying your honeymoon?" 

 "We would if you two didn't burst into our room! How the fuck you two got in anyway? The doors can be open only with a card" Jeonghan complained when he understood that those two weren't going anywhere any time soon 

 "We have our ways... That's beyond the point! Did you two seriously had sex here?" 

 "What is it? An interrogation?" Joshua sat up, making sure that the sheets were covering his personal parts from the unwanted eyes, and glared the two intruders "Yes, we did have sex and it was great since you are so eager to know. Want to know details?" 

 "Mr Hong is getting snarkier, apparently the time he had spent with Mr Yoon didn't go waste" Jun laughed at his own joke, literally bending in half "Well, in this case we shouldn't waste your time. Have fun kids and be safe!" 

 When they left, Joshua turned around and kissed Jeonghan's cheek to make the pout vanish from his face. It was immediately replaced with a small, cute smile. That was exactly the reaction he was aiming for. 

 "I think we should get cleaned"

 "Mhm.... I'm too sore for that"

 "If we get more suitable quickly we can still go out for a... date? Like a normal couple?" 

 "And I'm not too sore anymore!" Jeonghan announced happily, his grin growing worryingly bigger at this point "I love you Shua"

 Adorable, dear Lord Jeonghan was adorable. What had Joshua done in his previous life to deserve such amazing human being? Probably he was never going to found out, but he cherished every moment he could spend from him, like a normal couple, young and crazy in love. Who knows what was about to happen soon... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I feel like this chapter literally took away all of my vitals. I'm so sorry for that smut, this is the worst sex scene that probably had ever existed but oopsy daisy what happened that happened.  
> Also! I want to add that I'm currently working on two other aus that are probably to be posted in some near future and I hope you will like them ;; I really need to focus on something else if I don't want to turn ttu into something that no one will be able to read anymore. 
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway! I hope you enjoyed this update and once again, I'm sorry it took me so long. Some things happened and took away most of my time  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed ~♡  
> @HongJos_a


End file.
